


May Those Prophets Guide Your Way

by Erin330



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adoption, B'Hala, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, DS9 rewrite, Episode: s01e01 The Emissary, Episode: s02e05 Cardassians, Episode: s03e15 Destiny, Episode: s03e24 Shakaar, Episode: s04e01-02 Way of the Warrior, Episode: s04e13 Crossfire, Episode: s04e16 Accession, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Holosuite accident, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of OC's, Multi, Multichapter, Obsidian Order, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Way, Visions, virus outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Erin330
Summary: When the Prophet's chose their Emissary, they hadn't expected this from it. But it would work none the less. Nothing is always truly predestined.
Relationships: Gilora Rejal/Original Male Character(s), Kira Nerys/Benjamin Sisko, Worf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Arrival at Deep Space Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I've rewritten the episode 'Emissary'. Now, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First two episodes rewritten. "Emissary" part 1 & 2.

There were Starfleet officers everywhere.

All of them now manned the former Cardassian Space Station in orbit of Bajor together with members of the Bajoran Militia.

But the station was a total and complete wreck. The former occupants had torn down bridges above what was once the promenade of the station, sparks from cables flew everywhere, it looked like a forlorn battlefield.

The Chief of Operations made a whistle tone before saying: “I'm told the Cardassians decided to have some fun the day they left. Four Bajorans were killed trying to protect their shops.”

“Why hasn't anybody cleaned this up?” the Commander asked.

The Irishman held up his hands. “We've got all available personnel assigned to repairing primary systems, sir. The Cardassians took every component of value. We're virtually defenseless. I discussed this with Major Kira, the attaché assigned here by the Bajoran government and we decided-” then he was cut off by his commanding officer

“Understood. What about the civilians who operated these shops?”

“A lot of them lost everything they had. A few are trying to rebuild, but most are packing up to leave.”

The pair stepped into the lift that would bring them up towards the very place Sisko would be all day.

In the Operation Center, repair crews were trying to get it operational again.

“I'd like to ask the designer what he was thinking about when they built this place. I still haven't been able to find an ODN access. That's the Prefect's office up there.” Miles commented.

That particular office was up some steps, with a view out over the whole of Ops.

Benjamin turned to the Chief. “So all others have to look up with respect. Cardassian architecture.”

“Yes, sir. Major Kira's been using it.”

Then, the Afro-American looked around him. “Is it my imagination or is it unusually warm?”

O’Brien sighed. “The environmental controls in Ops are stuck at thirty-two C. We're working on it.”

Then, they both heard raised voices coming from the office above.

“I guess it's time to meet Major Kira.” Sisko said with a sigh.

“Sir, have you ever served with any Bajoran women?” asked the operations officer.

The Commander raised his eyebrow. “No. Why?”

“I was just wondering, sir.”

_“They've become meaningless.” “I just don't agree, Kira.”_

“I hope this isn’t going to be much of a problem.” and the man in red & black went up the stairs.

The voices of the Major and the man she was talking to could still be heard beyond the closed doors of the office. Clearly, these weren’t sound proofed by those spoonheads.

As the doors opened, the red-haired Major had turned off the monitor, cut the conversation. There were 5 ridges on the part of her nose that was in-between the eyes, which were dark brown

The woman looked up at him. “Yes?”

“I’m Benjamin Sisko.” the Commander simply stated.

“I suppose you want the office.” she asked.

Benjamin shrugged. “Well, I thought I'd say hello first and then take the office, but we could do it in any order you'd like.”

The Bajoran smiled before saying a “Hello.” quite sarcastically.

“Is something bothering you, Major?” the Afro-American asked.

Kira shook her head. “You don't want to ask me that, Commander.”

At that, the Commander raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Because I have the bad habit of telling the truth even when people don't want to hear it.”

“Perhaps I want to hear it.”

At that, the Major looked up. “I don't believe the Federation has any business being here.”

“Yet the provisional government disagrees with you.” Sisko sat down in one of the chairs in front of the red-haired woman, who was rummaging through the desks to remove her stuff.

“The provisional government and I don't agree on a lot of things which is probably why they've sent me to this god-forsaken place. I have been fighting for Bajoran independence since I was old enough to pick up a phaser. We finally drive the Cardassians out and what do our new leaders do? They call up the Federation and invite them right in.” her arms were moving in all directions as she was basically yelling to get her frustration out.

“The Federation is only here to help.”

Kira huffed. “Help us. Yes, I know. The Cardassians said the same thing sixty years ago.”

Benjamin sighed. “Major, when I was ordered here, I requested a Bajoran national as my first officer. It made sense. It still does, at least to me. Now, you and I are going to have to-” then they were interrupted by the doors opening again.

This time around, it was a young woman, around 30 years of age, with long sleek black hair and deep dark brown eyes. She had the typical Bajoran nose ridges, 6 of them to be exact, but her black eyebrows were slanted upward, and the pointy tips of her ears indicated her Vulcan heritage, as did the green hue of her skin.

“I suppose you are Commander Benjamin Sisko.” She stated, looking at the man in front of her.

“Yes, that is me. And you are…?”

“Lieutenant Commander Ija Thalassa T’Kin, I was to report for duty at exactly 11.”

Sisko looked at the clock. It was indeed 11. “Well, you’re on time, Commander. I suppose you know your duties for today?”

“Help the engineering crew to get this Ops center back in operation. I will be on my way.” and the woman left them in their office to do her duty.

“Who, by the Prophets, was that?” Kira asked. During the minute the half-Vulcan half-Bajoran was in front of them, she’d stopped moving her stuff into boxes.

“The Fleet Admiral’s daughter. His two sons were also assigned to this station, both because of their skills and their half-Bajoran heritage.” the Commander replied.

“You didn’t recognize her.”

“We mere peasants only know their names.” Benjamin said. “I’ve met the Fleet Admiral multiple times, and seen his wife, but never his kids.”

Then, there was a loud beep.

The Bajoran turned the monitor back on. Now it showed a regal looking Vulcan male dressed in an official Starfleet uniform: a red jacket with black on top of the shoulders and there was a black rectangular clip on his sleeves with five golden dots.

“You must be Major Kira Nerys. Is Commander Sisko around?” the man asked.

“Uh, yes, he’s right here.”

“I would like to talk to him, if that would be possible.”

Benjamin froze as he saw who the man was. “Fleet Admiral.” and he saluted.

The Vulcan, who turned out to be the Fleet Admiral, wove it away. “There is no need for that, Commander.”

“Do I need to go?” the Major asked.

“Not if you do not want to or have to.”

Nerys looked at the clock. “Well, looks like I have to do some security rounds. Bye.” and she left.

Benjamin sat down on the chair.

“Lovely woman, is she not?”

Sisko grumbled. “If you call her behavior lovely.”

“I have heard of her reluctance of accepting Federation help. She has the strong opinion that Bajor should build up on its own, and there are a lot more Bajorans like her. Most of them were renowned Resistance fighters, killed their first Cardassian when they were young, and see in Kai Opaka a true symbol of Bajoran freedom.” the Fleet Admiral said. “But I have to go back to business with you. There are some things you need to know.”

“And what would that be?”

“Let’s start off with the events that lead to the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor. I suppose the Admiralty has briefed you?”

The Commander nodded. “Yes, sir. I understand they've spent the last half century robbing the planet of every valuable resource before abandoning it.”

“They have left the Bajorans without a means of being self-sustaining. The relief efforts we have been coordinating are barely adequate. I have come to know the Bajorans. I am a strong proponent for their entry into the Federation, although that might be due to my marriage.

“Is it going to happen?”

The Fleet Admiral nudged with his head. “Not easily. The ruling parties are at each other’s throats. Factions that were united against the Cardassians have resumed old conflicts.”

The Afro-American sighed. “Sounds like they're not ready.”

“Your job is to do everything short of violating the Prime Directive to make sure that they are. I have been made aware by Starfleet of your objections to this assignment. I had hoped that after three years spent at the Utopia Planitia yards, that you would be ready for a change.”

“I have a son that I'm raising alone, Admiral. This is not the ideal environment.” that was the moment there was another cable failing outside the office, causing even more sparks. Sisko twitched at that.

“Unfortunately, as Starfleet officers, we do not always have the luxury to serve in an ideal environment. I have been lucky that I was already rising through the ranks of Admiral when my children were born, but it could have been different had I met a woman whom I thought to be sufficient earlier in my life.” the Vulcan told. “Though I have to say, a space station like Deep Space Nine is far better to raise a child than if you were stationed aboard a flag ship and on the front lines of battle each day.”

“I realize that I’m better off here, but I am contemplating returning to Earth for civilian service.”

The Admiral nodded. “We of the Admiralty will mourn your absence if you chose to do so, you possess a rare quality that I seek in command staff within Starfleet. You will be missed.”

Somehow, Benjamin felt touched by the older man’s words. “One more question, who’s this Kai Opaka you’re speaking of?”

“She is the Bajoran spiritual leader. All Bajorans listen to her.” then, there was silence. “I will leave you to your current job, you will hear when something changes.” and the image on the monitor disappeared.

Sisko sat back for a couple moments, contemplating his next actions, and decided to go down to the Promenade.

* * *

The Commander ended up in the security office of a Changeling called Odo, talking to a Ferengi businessman. He sighed during the convo and made his final statement” “It's really quite simple, Quark. You're not going to leave.”

“Not going to leave? But we're packed and ready to go.” the orange alien said.

“Unpack.”

Quark moved his head to the side in curiosity. “I don't understand, Commander. Why would you want me to stay?”

The Changeling who’d been watching up till now, now cut in. “I'm curious myself. The man is a gambler and a thief.”

“I'm not a thief.” the Ferengi shot back.

“You are a thief.”

“If I am, you haven't been able to prove it for four years.”

The Commander stopped the conversation. “Please. My officers, the Bajoran engineers, all their families depend on the shops and services of this Promenade. If people like you abandon it, this is going to become a ghost town. We need someone to step forward and say, I'm staying, I'm rebuilding. We need a community leader and it's going to be you, Quark.”

“Community leader?” apparently, Ferengi didn’t understand that word.

The expression of the Changeling changed. “Seems reasonable. You have all the character references of a politician.”

“How could I possibly operate my establishment under Starfleet rules of conduct?” the businessman asked.

Benjamin shrugged. “This is still a Bajoran station. We're just here to administrate. You run honest games; you won't have any problems from me.”

“Commander, I've made a career out of knowing when to leave, and this Bajoran provisional government is far too provisional for my taste. And when governments fall, people like me are lined up and shot.” the little man said with some distaste in his voice.

“There is that risk but then again, you are a gambler, Quark.” Sisko had a point there.

“And a thief.” there that comment was again.

“You know, Quark, that poor kid is about to spend the best years of his life in a Bajoran prison. I'm a father myself. I know what your brother must be going through. The boy should be with his family, not in some cold jail cell. Think about it. It's up to you.” and that was the moment the

Odo leaned back in his chair within the office, letting out a little ‘huh’ before stating: “You know, at first, I didn't think I was going to like him.”

* * *

The Commander stepped out into the Promenade that was still being repaired by literally everyone who was already on the station. Even the Major was moving metal debris. “Major? Could I ask something?”

Kira stopped for a moment. “What is it.”

“II was just talking with our good neighbor, Quark. he's laying odds that the government's going to fall.”

The Bajoran woman nodded. “Quark knows a good bet when he hears one. This government will be gone in a week and so will you.”

“What happens to Bajor then?”

“Civil war.” short, but clear.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, Vulcan style. “You think it's inevitable?”

“The only one who can prevent it is Opaka.”

“Is that the same person whom I’ve heard is the Kai?”

Nerys dropped the debris. “How do you know?”

“I’ve been briefed by the Fleet Admiral. You know, whose wife is Bajoran?”

“Well, if she would call for unity, they'd listen. Leaders of all the factions have tried to get to her, but she lives in seclusion, rarely sees anyone.”

Then, a Bajoran monk literally appeared out of nowhere. “Commander. It is time.”

Sisko could only sigh and go with the monk this time around.

* * *

Major Kira Nerys finished packing her stuff to move to her new office while the Starfleet man was down on the planet, traveling with the monk from the temple that had been reinstated on the station.

“Do you need any help, Major?” asked a very calm female voice.

Kira looked up, only to see the Fleet Admiral’s daughter. “No, I’m fine.”

“You seem troubled by the presence of Starfleet. I suppose that you are one of the many that believes Starfleet might occupy your planet again?”

Nerys placed her hands straight down on the desk with a sigh. “It’s just… I hate it that we keep seeing ourselves as a people that can’t do shit on their own!”

Thalassa nodded. “I am sure that the Bajoran people would be able to do the rebuilding on your own, if only you had the resources to do so. The ones the Cardassians took away from you. If you could do it on your own, Starfleet would never have offered help. Probably only proposed trade agreements to help your economy, since you never really had one to begin with.”

“So, you think we’re weak?” the Major couldn’t believe this woman.

“You misunderstand. The Cardassians stripped your people of everything, left you with nothing. There are no more resources, your population has been thinned out and there is no money, which is what you need to rebuild Bajor.”

Okay, that argument did make sense. “I suppose the Federation has experience?”

“There have been other planets in need of extra resources to rebuild themselves after a particular violent war, yes. But no records exist of one as violent as you had to endure. This collaboration between the Bajoran Militia and the Federation might take years, maybe even a decade if we have too many setbacks and wars in between.” the half-Bajoran said. “And a civil war in particular will cause an enormous setback, both culturally and mentally on the people of Bajor. It has been seen before.”

Kira took a good look at the other woman. “I don’t think I understand you.”

“What do you not understand?” the Commander asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Your casual attitude! You’re so… emotionless!”

The raised slanted eyebrow went down. “Ah, you are speaking of my hybrid heritage.”

“I guess.”

The Starfleet officer made steps towards the desk and sat down. “I suppose I will have to satisfy your curiosity then. The emotions of a Vulcan run quite deep; we suppress them beneath a layer of logic to prevent harm to other life. If we let go of our emotions, we destroy anything in our paths.”

Nerys also sat down. “Prevent harm to other life? But from what I read in Starfleet’s database about you guys there’s no recent history of any violence.”

“There has been no violence since the separation of Romulans and Vulcans during the Rise of Surak. If you see our Romulan cousins, you shall understand why logic is the better path for our species. Our Dark Ages are before the 4th Human century, we were a militaristic species drawn in a constant civil war between fractions, which is exactly what is now happening on Bajor.”

The Major’s mouth fell open in shock. So, there were similarities between the Federation and Bajor after all… the very thing why they even offered Bajor help in rebuilding in the first place: to prevent what had happened to another species ages ago.

“I hope that this story has shown some light on why we are here, and of my species. I know more Vulcans shall be joining on this station, and it might be a good thing to get all Bajorans to know of certain Vulcan ways before more misunderstandings are made that might result in fights or resentment towards the Federation.”

Kira nodded. “I guess you did. Thank you, by the way. Uh… I have one more question, why aren’t you wearing an earring?”

Ija shrugged. “Because the earring is a symbol of the Bajoran faith, one I cannot follow due to my Vulcan blood. There is too much emotion and certain ritual behavior involved that would go against the Rules of Surak that have kept my species alive.”

“I guess so. Why are you wearing your mother’s name though?”

“My father’s name would be unpronounceable outside of Vulcan, and this way I can still pay tribute to my Bajoran mother.”

“Aw… that’s so sweet.”

A slanted eyebrow raised up. “I think of it as logical.”

* * *

_Station log. Stardate 46390.1. We have been given 3 runabout class vessels for small missions. Meanwhile, our medical and science officers are arriving, and I'm looking forward to a reunion with a very old friend._

* * *

The day after his talk with Opaka, which was extremely weird in his book, the was at the airlock on the promenade to welcome some new officers aboard the station.

“Commander, if you'd like me to give them a tour of the station.” Kira said.

“You, Doctor Bashir and Doctor Ija go ahead. I'm afraid I have to put Lieutenant Dax to work right away.”

The young human Middle Eastern looking man turned to his female travel companion. “Jadzia, maybe we could get together later for dinner? Or a drink?”

The woman, a Trill female, smiled. “I'd be delighted.”

And the others left, leaving Sisko and Dax behind.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. “He's a little young for you, isn't he?”

Jadzia rolled her eyes. “He's twenty-seven, I'm twenty-eight.”

“Three hundred twenty-eight, maybe. Did you tell him about that slug inside of you?”

The Trill laughed. “Yes, but Benjamin, he knows I'm a Trill. He finds it fascinating. He's never met a joined species before.”

“I wonder if he'd've been as fascinated if you still looked the way you did the last time I saw you.”

The Lieutenant chuckled. “Perhaps not.”

“This is going to take some getting used to.” Sisko shook his head as he said so.

“Don't be ridiculous. I'm still the same old Dax.” then she looked down at her body. “More or less.”

* * *

The infirmary was also a mess, just like the rest of the Promenade.

“What the hell happened here?” Doctor Ija asked, scratching behind his pointed ear.

“I'm afraid we've had some security problems. Looks like looters got in here.” the Major told.

Meanwhile, the other man was smiling. “This'll be perfect. Real frontier medicine.”

Kira raised an eyebrow. “Frontier medicine?”

But before Bashir could say anything else, the half-Bajoran cut in. “What he means Major, is front line battle medicine. Many doctors wouldn’t take assignments like these, because of dangers.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to your work. The Cardassians left behind a lot of injured people, Doctor. You can make yourself useful by bringing your Federation medicine to the natives. Oh, you'll find them a friendly, simple folk.”

Chiron Soval shot his colleague a look. “I’m taking the lead on this.”

“No argument here.” said the human.

* * *

It was the next day in Ops that the Cardassians decided to pay them a visit.

“Message coming in from their commander, Gul Dukat.” petty officer O’Brien said.

Kira huffed. “Dukat. He used to be the Cardassian Prefect of Bajor.”

Miles shot a worried look at the Bajoran female before turning back to his commanding officer. “He's requesting permission to come aboard to greet us. Surely a coincidence that the Enterprise just left.”

“Mister O'Brien, tell Gul Dukat I look forward to meeting him.”

And that meeting would take place in Sisko’s new office.

“Good day, Commander.” the Cardassian greeted.

“Gul Dukat.”

As the Gul sat down, he looked around for a bit. “Excuse my presumption, but this was my office only two weeks ago. I'm not used to being on this side of the desk. I'll be honest with you, Commander. I miss this office. I was not happy to leave it.”

“Drop by any time you're feeling homesick.” the human sarcastically offered.

Dukat smiled. “You're very gracious. And allow me to assure you that we only want to be helpful in this difficult transition. You're far from the Federation fleet, alone in this remote outpost, with poor defense systems. Your Cardassian neighbors will be quick to respond to any problems you might have.”

“We'll try to keep the dog off your lawn.”

The Cardassian shoved his chair a bit closer to the desk. “So, tell me, what did you think of Kai Opaka? I know you went to the surface to see her. I understand you brought back an Orb. We thought we had all of them. Perhaps we could have an exchange of information, pool our resources?”

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. “I don't know anything about an Orb.”

“We will be in close proximity should you wish to reconsider my suggestion. In the meantime, I assume you have no objection to my men enjoying the hospitality of the Promenade. Commander.”

* * *

“What do you know about the Denorios Belt?” Dax asked.

“It is a basic charged-plasma field. Nobody gets anywhere near it unless they have to, even the Vulcan science ships.” said the half-Bajoran.

At that, Jadzia smiled. “In the twenty-second century, a ship carrying Kai Taluno was disabled for several days in the Denorios Belt, where he claims he had a vision.”

“Let me guess. He saw the Celestial Temple of the Prophets.” Sisko said with an amused face.

“Not quite, but he did say that the heavens opened up and nearly swallowed his ship.”

The Afro-American shot his officer a look. “Are we reduced to chasing metaphors to solve this?”

“That's not all. At least five of the orbs were found in the Denorios Belt. There were also been twenty-three navigational reports over the years of unusually severe neutrino disturbances in the same area. I've correlated all these reports in one analysis grid. Our Celestial Temple?”

Benjamin nodded. “Worth a look, but we've got Cardassians on our back doorstep. We need to get by them undetected.”

“We might have a very powerful tool to our disposal.” Thalassa remarked. “Your changeling security officer, he can transform himself into orange liquid in basically any type of container that can possibly hold liquid. He could easily be smuggled aboard the Cardassian vessel.”

“That’s… thinking out of the box.” said the Commander.

There was a small smile coming from the Fleet Admiral’s daughter. “I believe this falls in the category ‘creative thinking’?”

* * *

_“Rio Grande to Ops. Initialising pre-launch systems.”_ the Commander said, over the com.

“Confirmed, Rio Grande.” Kira said before turning to her companions in the operation center.

“Scanners are picking up fluctuations in the Cardassian's energy distribution net.”

The Major looked back on her telemetry screens. “Their computers are crashing. Shields and sensors are down. Odo's done it. Ops to Rio Grande. You're in business.”

_“Beginning launch sequence.”_ came the order.

“Odo's reached the transport site.” the full-Bajoran said.

“Trying to lock on. I've never done this with a Cardassian transporter. Damn it, what's the problem!” Miles got quite frustrated and kicked the station.

That was exactly when the Changeling beamed in.

The Major smiled. “Nice work, Constable.”

On com, they could still hear Lieutenant Dax and Commander Sisko going through their launch procedure.

None of them were really listening, but Thalassa’s interest piqued up when she heard Dax saying: “Sensors are picking up unusually high proton counts.”

“Interesting.” She mumbled, calibrating the station’s sensors as wide ranged as possible. Then she also saw it. It was a small area where that particular phenomenon was taking place.

Suddenly, a big bright circle disappeared, swallowing the ship whole.

Everyone in ops was kinda stunned.

“Scanners are reading major subspace disruption at their last known coordinates.” O’Brien said.

“What the hell is happening out there?” Kira asked.

Miles shook his head. “I don't know. They're just gone.”

“The data seems to align with the phenomenon of a wormhole, one that connects parts of space together. This one seems incredibly stable.” The half-Bajoran told as she was bend over Jadzia’s science sation. “This is incredibly interesting.”

“What is a wormhole doing above Bajor?”

“No one knows how wormholes come into existance, Major. Even us Vulcans who have been studying this phenomenon for centuries. It is an extremely complicated process that involves-” suddenly, the woman stopped speaking.

“Commander?” Kira spoke, but she was not getting an answer. Quickly, she turned to the transporter chief. “Do you know what is happening here?”

“Another neutrino disruption.” O’Brien said.

Then, the wormhole opens back up and something that looks like a shiny stone comes flying out.

“Scanners are picking up an object near their last known coordinates. It isn't a ship.”

Suddenly, the Starfleet Commander came back to her senses. “Major, there's something inside it, some kind of lifeform.”

The Major sighed in relief. “Are the Cardassian sensors picking it up?”

The Transporter chief winced. “They should be back online by now. We have to assume they know everything we know.”

“Yellow alert. Secure Ops. Beam it aboard, Mister O'Brien, but put it in a level one security field.” the second-in-command started yelling.

“Aye, ma’am. Locking on.”

The thing that looked like an orb flashed in, only to disappear and reveal a conscious Dax.

“What the hell was this?” Kira asked.

“Major, I might be able to give some insight.” the half-Bajoran said.

The others in the room looked at her with a weird facial expression.

“When I was ‘off’ so to speak, I saw what Sisko saw. The storm, the flashes from his past, him speaking to the subspace beings you Bajorans call the Prophets.”

Nerys came over with shock. She looked up again on the viewscreen, where the runabout had disappeared into. “The Celestial Temple. It was here the whole time.”

“Is that what we experienced?” Jadzia asked as she stood up with some help from Miles.

“I do not know what you have experienced, but the subspace life forms need Commander Sisko for one reason or another. I suggest we wait for his return.”

“But that Cardassian ship is leaving!” the Bajoran said.

“Please, the Cardassians do what Cardassians will always do, which is conquering others. With any luck, they will be stuck in the Gamma Quadrant for a little while until the wormhole reestablishes itself.”

“How do you know about that?” Dax asked.

Thalassa turned to face the other woman. “Miss Dax, your mind shields are not exactly the best right now and your mind is busy with the processing of what you just witnessed, it is quite loud.”

That shut the Trill up.

* * *

_First Officer's log, stardate 46392.7. We've scanned the vicinity of the former wormhole. Unfortunately, our scans have revealed no trace of either the wormhole or Dukat's ship. A few minutes ago, three Cardassian warships crossed the border, no doubt on their way to search for Dukat._

* * *

The three warships are coming into view.

Kira turned to the transporter chief. “Mister O'Brien, can you establish a high energy thoron field before they get into sensor range. I don't want them to be able to scan our defense systems.”

“Aye, ma’am.”

“They're hailing us.” Dax said.

Then, a much older Cardassian man than Dukat appeared on the screen. “I am Gul Jasad of the Cardassian Guard, Seventh Order. Where is our warship?”

“With any luck, they're in the Gamma Quadrant, on the other side of the wormhole.” the Major replied.

“What wormhole? Our sensors show no indication of a wormhole in this sector.”

“That's because it just collapsed.” Thalassa replied. “I know you do not believe us, but I shall transmit our findings from before it collapsed. In this data, you will also see that Gul Dukat went through the wormhole. But of course you can chose not to accept our explanation and attack us, yet I advise against that very action.”

Jasad was taken aback. “What?”

“I am the only daughter of the Fleet Admiral. And I can tell that my father can turn into a very vicious man if anything happens to any of his children. So please, desist from taking such unnecessary action. We will wait here together.”

“What is she doing?” the red head asked.

“She’s playing the political card. She’s the only one aside from her brothers, who’re also on the station, who have diplomatic immunity, and they know how to play that card.” Jadzia told. “Really, sometimes it’s bloody annoying, but in times like this you’re glad that they have this.”

“Although Vulcan has been a part of the Federation since the very beginning in 2161, many still ask themselves why Vulcans decide to be so emotionless. Now let me tell you, Gul Jasad, that if a Vulcan loses control of their emotions, they will bring harm to everyone around them. Mark my words, if you attack us now, and this entire station will be gone with barely any survivors, you can expect the whole Federation Fleet in orbit of Cardassia Prime within 2 months.”

Then, the connection was cut.

Thalassa turned around. “I suppose that will have sacred them away, for now.”

“I guess I couldn’t have done it much better myself.” Kira commented.

There was a beep on the science station that got the half-Bajoran’s attention. “Major, I'm reading a huge neutrino disturbance fifteen kilometres off the forward docking ring. It's the wormhole.”

“On screen.”

The bright light circle opened up, with the Rio Grande towing the Cardassian warship away. It was a relieving sight for the crew in Ops.

“Rio Grande to DS Nine.” it was Benjamin’s voice

“Go ahead, Commander.”

Sisko appeared on their viewscreen. “Sorry to be late. Our friend Gul Dukat had some problems on the other side of the wormhole. I see there were none here.”

“I guess you can thank Commander Ija for that.” and there were a lot of smiles.

“I see. Clear me for docking, Mister O'Brien.”

O’Brien nodded. “Aye, sir. Cleared for pad C.”

* * *

_Station log, Commander Benjamin Sisko, stardate 46393.1. The lifeforms who created the wormhole have agreed to allow safe passage for all ships traveling to the Gamma Quadrant. With the arrival of the Enterprise, the Cardassians have left the area._

* * *

Once more, Benjamin found himself talking to the Fleet Admiral.

“I suspect that the sight of their warship being towed back by a Starfleet runabout might have given those Cardassians quite a shock.” the Vulcan was quite amused by the story he’d been told.

Sisko sighed. “We're not done with the Cardassians yet, not with the strategic importance of that wormhole.”

“Well, you've put Bajor on the map, Commander. This will shortly become a leading center of commerce and scientific exploration. And for Starfleet, one of our most important posts. Quite an achievement in only two full days.”

“Admiral, regarding our conversation about someone to replace me.” the Afro-American began.

“I have looked into it, but I do not think we can start any process soon.” said the much older man.

“I would prefer you ignore it, sir.”

A small smile broke on the light-skinned man on screen. “Good, I would have really disliked it to discharge you from service, Sisko. Though I might never know what changed your mind, I am glad you are staying.”

“I think I can get used to this place.”

“Well, if that is all, I will wish you goodbye Commander.” and the screen went black.

Sisko sat back into his chair, crossing his arms and looking around. “I can get used to this.”


	2. Sorry, we're understaffed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a virus-outbreak on DS9 as well. And I thought, in the light of today's coronacrisis, it would be a good example.

It’s been happening for at least one weak now: none of the engineers has gotten any sleep during those days, problems keep peeping up everywhere on the station.

And now the airlock was malfunctioning.

Unhappy people were hammering on the airlock door as O'Brien's assistants worked frantically.

“Look, save your energy. We'll have you out of there as soon as possible.” Miles yelled, before mumbling. “I hope. Try re-routing the power coupling.”

“Mister O'Brien.” came a voice behind the group, but no one looked up.

The Chief was still busy to tell his assistant what to do. “See if you can activate the interlock servos.”

“Mister O'Brien.”

But instead of the Chief, Helios Savel stood up. “Captain, I am sorry that we are not working as fast as you would like it to be, but people stuck in an airlock with limited amount of air is currently a priority. Now, please wait, it’s all you can do after all.”

“I have a shipment of Tamen Sasheer waiting to be delivered to Largo Five, and I'll need to do better than warp one to get there before it spoils.” Jaheel argued.

“That is why we have unlimited conservatives. And surely having an engineer yourself would have been a better option for crisis situations like this? You cannot rely on us for every repair on your ship.” and the half-Bajoran turned back around.

Then, Miles got a com. _“Dax to O'Brien.”_

With a sigh, the Irishman replied. “O'Brien here.”

“Can you spare a minute, Chief? I have a little problem here at the lab.”

“Ija, can you finish it here? I’m needed at the labs.”

“Of course, Chief.” and the male half-Bajoran went back to work, doing things himself while giving out some orders as their chief went to another part of the station to help out.

It was tiring on all of them. But for once Savel was extremely glad for his part Vulcan biology of being able to go longer without sustenance and sleep, unlike many of his full human or full Bajoran colleagues.

And when that airlock was finally repaired, everyone got another call.

Lieutenant Ija sighed on the inside as he saw his next job was in Ops.

* * *

“The navigational computer hasn't been working reliably for three days. I ask for the star charts of the Argosian sector, Glessene sector comes up instead. That's when I can coax this system online.” the Major complained.

Savel nodded while he was stuck underneath the console for the moment. “Uh-huh. Try it now.”

“That's more like it.” Kira said as she saw the half-Bajoran getting out from underneath the console. “You look like you could use some sleep.”

“All engineers and maintenance crew wishes they could sleep for a moment and get their rest, but it seems like everyone on this station has a problem and expects us to have it fixed immediately.” the youngest Ija sibling said. “Especially Chief O’Brien, he’s been getting complaints from everywhere, they all want the best engineers to fix their stuff.”

“I can only imagine. I really hope that whatever is causing all these malfunctions is discovered fast.”

* * *

But as it turns out, the Chief was the first of the maintenance and engineering crew to get sick.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kira asked. She was the first one that heard the man blabbering about very strange stuff.

“Visual normal, brain functions normal.” Bashir said before turning to his half-Bajoran co-Doctor. “Will you pull up Mister O'Brien's neurophysiological history, please?”

“Yes, Julian.” the other man said.

Then, O'Brien grabbed a PADD and started tapping on it.

The Major frowned. “What is that? What's he written?”

It’s incomprehensible to both doctors.

“I wish I knew.” the human said

“Strike limits. Flame the dark true salt.” the Chief blabbered on.

“It might be a form of aphasia.” The half-Bajoran said.

Kira frowned. “And what the hell is that supposed to be?”

“It is a perceptual dysfunction in which aural and visual stimuli are incorrectly processed by the brain. His actual thinking has not been affected, but he is incapable of expressing himself or understanding others.”

* * *

The Afro-American Commander thought he’d have a headache. “I'm not sure I follow you, Doctor. You say Mister O'Brien is aphasic, but all of his tests come up negative.”

Dax frowned. “Isn't aphasia typically associated with some kind of cranial trauma?”

“Yes. It can occur as a result of a stroke or blow to the head. But there is no evidence of that here.” the half-Bajoran replied.

“Did you check the medical library for any precedents?” the Trill then asked.

Ija nodded. “And rechecked. Nothing so far.”

“Do you have any theories, Doctor?” the Commander asked.

“Not yet.”

“Find one. Major Kira, get hold of the Chief's personal duty log. I want to know where he's been and what he's done for the past fifty-two hours.”

The Major shook her head. “I've already examined it, Commander. He's been all over the station.”

“Retrace his steps and see what you come up with. Dax, you will temporarily assume Mister O'Brien's duties.”

The Trill started to nod. “Yes, I'll-” but she then stopped.

Sisko frowned. “Is there a problem, Lieutenant? Lieutenant?”

Dax shook her head. “I'm sorry, Benjamin. I'm unable to foolish assembled regal controlled weather.”

* * *

“Spontaneous development of aphasia is virtually impossible. Yet we saw Lieutenant Dax become aphasic before our eyes. This told me we are dealing with a disease that only mimics aphasia.” said Doctor Ija. “So, I ran a full neurosynaptic comparison of Dax and O'Brien, and I found this in the temporal lobes of both patients.” and on the screen appeared some biological chemical mixture.

“A virus?” Sisko asked.

The half-Bajoran nodded. “It imposes itself within the established synaptic pathways and then randomly reroutes them. For example, when I look at this,” and he held up a tricorder he’d been holding. “a process occurs in my brain which connects the stimulus to the word tricorder. This virus disrupts that process.”

Benjamin nodded. “I'd see a tricorder, but I would say something ridiculous like window.”

The other doctor was smiling. “Exactly!”

The nurse, Jabara, came over. “Doctors, I think you should get over here.”

There were two more patients, also blabbering strange stuff that was basically incomprehensible.

The Commander turned to the medical duo. “Doctor, I want this station put under emergency quarantine immediately.”

“Yes, sir.” both saluted.

* * *

Odo came out of his office to an empty Promenade but there was one noisy bar.”

“Quark, what is going on here?” the Changeling asked.

The Ferengi held up his hands. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like business as usual, but that's impossible because all shops and business have been closed until further notice.”

“Except, of course, for essential station operations.” Quark said.

“For which this place hardly qualifies.” and the human-looking alien shot the small man a look.

“I don't think they'd agree. This quarantine has everybody on edge, Constable. Would you deprive them of a little harmless diversion?” the little Ferengi was smiling.

“They'd be safer in their quarters.” the Security chief stated.

“Quark, that Kohlanese stew. Magnificent.” one of the costumers said.

Odo shot the Ferengi a look.

“Fortunately, my assistant Rom, was able to fix the replicators.”

That comment got the Changeling suspicious. “Yes, very fortunate.”

* * *

“Based on the levels of the virus found in the patients' blood, I believe it's being absorbed through ingestion.” the human Doctor told.

“You're saying it's in our food?” the Commander asked.

Kira frowned. “That's not possible. All the food on the station is replicated, and all the replicators use biofilters. They automatically screen out contaminants including viruses.”

Bashir sighed. “Major, I've analyzed samples from replicators all over the station. Food on the command level is contaminated.”

“But all of us here have eaten from those replicators. How come we're not aphasic?” the Commander asked.

“This virus is highly adaptable. Its incubation period seems to vary within each individual.”

The Major looked on a PADD. “According to O'Brien's duty log, the last thing he did before becoming aphasic was fix the command level replicators.”

“Get a repair crew over there to inspect the site. Let's shut down those replicators. Maybe we'll be able to limit further contamination.”

The half-Bajoran doctor winced. “I am afraid that's not going to do it, sir. We have been getting aphasic patients from all over the station.”

“How is that possible?” the Afro-American asked.

Odo sighed. “You can thank Quark. I caught him using a replicator in one of the vacant crew quarters. He was producing his entire menu out of there.”

This got the human Doctor on edge and he walked to a station a little higher up in the ops center. “If this virus is present within a large enough segment of the population, it could mean-”

“What is it, Doctor?” Benjamin asked.

“I just took an air sample.” And the Middle Eastern man put his tricorder results on a monitor. “This virus mutated into an airborne variety.”

“Which means?” asked the Changeling.

“Which means the whole station is infected.” Savel stated.

Everyone had that ‘oh shit’ look on their faces.

* * *

_Station log, stardate 46423.7. Nearly sixty percent of DS Nine's population has now contracted the aphasia virus. We've initiated standard quarantine procedures and are advising all incoming ships to maintain their distance from the station until further notice._

* * *

“I found it inside the replicator's pattern generator.” Kira was pointing at a certain device. It looked like a scanner of some sorts, left behind by someone on accident.

“O'Brien must have accidently triggered it when he repaired the system.”

The Major looked up at her commanding officer. “According to Bashir, it introduced an anomalous programming sequence into the materialization subroutine. In effect, it built the virus directly into the replicated food at a molecular level.”

“So, what we have here is sabotage.”

“Cardassian sabotage.”

Sisko frowned. “How can you be sure?”

“It has a diboridium core for a power source. That is Cardassian technology.” the Bajoran woman replied.

“I’ll get onto finding this virus for as long as my brains are still working normally.” and the half-Bajoran Doctor took it.

Thalassa was at Jadzia’s science station, the one the assigned person still hadn’t used due to their current hectic environment and Dax’s current state of mind. “As part-Vulcans, we might be able to resist the virus a bit longer than others around here, but I do not know how long until we too will be affected. Though I can say for certain that Constable Odo will not contract the virus.”

“How so?” the Commander asked.

“His entire genetic make-up makes it so that his body cannot contract any biosynthetic viruses, nothing can live in his orange liquid body.”

“Well, we’ll have at least one person who’ll be able to tell the story if we don’t find a cure.”

* * *

It wasn’t much later that the half-Bajoran doctor came running in. “The virus is synthetic, Commander. Its nucleotide sequence is too perfect. It is clearly not natural.” and he showed it on a screen.

“You're saying the Cardassians genetically engineered this thing?” Sisko asked.

“Well that's what I thought at first, but I have studied Cardassian genetic engineering, and so has Doctor Bashir. They always build distinctive monoclonal links into their DNA. This virus has none of those features.” Savel told.

Ben sighed. “All right then, who made it.”

“That's what I wanted to find out. So, I referenced all known DNA construction techniques in the Federation records, and this protein series was the key. It indicates that it were the Bajorans. There must have been a terrorist plot to sabotage the Cardassians while they were here. Fortunately for them, they left, but now it got into our systems.”

* * *

“The energy decay of this power core indicates that it dates back to the building of the station.” said Kira. “The very high days of the Occupation.”

“That's eighteen years ago.” Odo said. “I suppose the Bajoran underground could have smuggled it aboard during construction, before I took over as Head of Security.”

Sisko looked at the device. “But why would the underground go to all the trouble of planting a booby trap and not set it off?”

“Knowing the Cardassians, the people who smuggled it in were most likely captured for attempted sabotage” Thalassa said. “I’ll go through station’s records in the Cardassian database, maybe I can find something there.”

“We need to find out who created this virus.” Benjamin looked at Kira. “I need you to contact someone who knows information about this.”

“Eighteen years is a long time.” the Major warned.

“Besides, even if she finds who did this, that's no guarantee they can help us.” Odo said.

The Commander shrugged. “We just have to hope they remembers the antidote.”

“That's assuming they ever bothered to create one.”

Okay, that was a scary thought indeed.

* * *

As Thalassa was going through the Cardassian records, she saw many mentions of Bajorans being executed for attempted sabotage. There were way too many… there were over two hundred names in total.

“Computer show the accused by name. Insert: time; eighteen years ago, location; command level.”

Then, there were only five names left.

 _‘Imte Zirka, Bajoran female, 34 years of age, came on the station as a comfort woman a year prior to arrest, was found trying to sabotage Gul Legate’s quarters.’_ Nope, not that one.

 _‘Imye Aiwus, Bajoran male, 40 years of age, came aboard the station as a priest to the Bajorans ten years prior to arrest, was found speaking in quarters with a known conspirator.’_ Nope.

 _‘Kira Lonom, Bajoran male, 50 years of age, came aboard the station to do commissioned art only five days prior to arrest, was found in unauthorized quarters.’_ Again, not that one.

 _‘Imutta Jahia, Bajoran female, 30 years of age, came aboard the station as a trash collector the same day as he was arrested, was found hiding behind replicator alignments.’_ Thalassa’s interest piqued at that one.

 _‘Bareil Rel, Bajoran male, 44 years of age, came on the station as part of a repair crew, was found in a Jeffries tube where he had no access to.’_ This man was the second possibility.

“Computer, run the names Imutta Jahia and Bareil Rel, search for known associates and affiliations.” Commander Ija said.

 _“Searching. Imutta Jahia, born in the Eastern district to Imutta Hoek and Imutta Mera, two trash collectors. She was part of the Higa Metar sect operating in this district.”_ and before the computer could start on the other name, the half-Bajoran stopped the process and ran up towards Kira Nerys. “What can you tell me about the Higa Metar sect?”

“How did you find that one?” Kira asked.

“One of the people executed eighteen years ago was found hiding behind replicator alignments, she was part of this sect.”

The Major turned to her. “The geneticist who must’ve done this was from that same sect, Dekon Elig, but he’s been dead for a couple years. I think that his conspirator, Surmak Ren, might be able to help.”

“Looks like we have been able to identify someone who might be guilty after all.” the black haired half-Bajoran said. “I propose a diplomatic, yet aggressive solution for our problem.”

Nerys was incredibly interested. “Let’s hear what you are proposing.”

 _“Savel to Ops.”_ suddenly came.

“This is Thalassa.” The older women of the two replied.

_“Doctor Bashir has fallen ill to the virus. I do not know how long I will be resistant to it.”_

* * *

Odo shook his head. “Look, Sisko. I'm a security officer, a good one, but that doesn't make me qualified to help you run station operations.”

The Commander nodded. “You're probably right, Constable, but as you can see, there aren’t many left.”

And indeed, only the half-Bajoran siblings were still not showing any of the symptoms.

Then, Kira came from somewhere. “Commander? Commander, I think I found our scientist.”

“Does he have an antidote?” Sisko asked.

The Major shrugged. “I don't know. He broke the connection the minute I mentioned the virus.”

As Kira was about to leave, Benjamin stopped her. “Major, you mind telling me where you're going?”

“It is alright, Commander.” it was Thalassa’s voice. “We have a plan that will not spread the virus to the planet itself, but we might spread it to a single individual if Major Kira releases the forcefield we’ve established on the runabout Rio Grande where we will beam aboard this individual.”

“Alright, that plan has my clearance.” Sisko said. “I really hope that you two know what you’re doing.”

“It is quite clear what we are doing, Commander.” and Thalassa turned back to her own station.

That was the moment Kira took to leave.

Odo sighed. “Let's just hope there's someone left to greet her when she returns.”

* * *

Thalassa and her brother Helios Savel were basically alone in the Ops center with the Changeling.

“I don’t even know what the hell this is.” Odo commented as he was looking over the transporter controls. “O’Brien really makes it seem so simple.”

“Do I need to help you with that?” the older son asked. “I have studied the Cardassian manual, I know the theory on these operations.”

“If you’re not bothered to learn this old man something.”

Savel smiled. “Nothing is a bother, Mister Odo.”

_“Kira to Ops, requesting to land in bay five and start the procedure.”_

“Thalassa to Kira, you can start your landing procedure. I’m clearing you for landing.”

_“You guys not ill yet? And where is Sisko?”_

The half-Bajoran closed her eyes for a second before replying: “Sisko has also come down with the virus. Me, my brothers, Odo and Quark are the only ones who have miraculously not shown any symptoms.”

_“I take it Doctor Ija is still on active duty?”_

“That he is. Please, hurry. I don’t think we have much time anymore.”

* * *

When Kira got to the infirmary, she indeed only found the youngest Ija sibling.

“Major, you have made it back, with a visitor.” Doctor Ija stood up. “I presume you are Doctor Surmak Ren, the assistant of the man who engineered this virus?”

“Yes… that’s me. And you are?” the doctor was clearly stunned by the fact that he saw someone, a Bajoran, part something else and with a completely alien attitude.

“My name is Ija Chiron Soval, Doctor on this station. I have tried to find the cure, but I will not be able to find it before people here start dying.” the half-Bajoran told. “I hope you will be able to.”

As Surmak sat down, he noticed the Major was getting sweaty. “I think you might want to get the Major to sit.” Then he looked back at the screens that were operating before him. “Let’s see. Well, you were quite on your way since you have already started an antidote series. I will be able to continue this work.”

Soval sat Nerys down on a chair near the entrance / exit towards the now truly empty Promenade.

“Virus protein sheath. Nucleotide sequence.” The man mumbled. “Yes, that's right. It's an adaptive, synaptic inhibitor. Dekon was brilliant, no doubt of that. I think we've found your antidote, Major.”

* * *

_Station log, stardate 46425.8. With the help of Doctor Bashir's notes, Doctor Surmak was able to find an antidote for the aphasia virus. We are continuing to administer it throughout the station, and things are slowly returning to normal._

* * *

“Good to have you back, Chief.” The Commander said, slapping the older man on his shoulder.

Miles smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

Sisko went over to the replicator in the center. “Coffee, black.” he then tries drinking it but spits it right back out. it's revolting. “O'Brien!”

Well, some things never change.


	3. Here we go again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made even more up in this chapter. There are elements from multiple episodes throughout the 1st season of DS9.

Major Kira was on the observation deck that overlooked today’s ships going into the wormhole and towards the Gamma Quadrant. Most of them went to establish trade contracts.

“You are watching the wormhole.” stated a voice, it was the female half-Bajoran. The red head could now recognize every single voice from the command crew on Deep Space Nine.

Kira smiled. “It keeps being fascinating, that our Prophets are in there.”

“Your faith in them is extremely strong.” the Vulcan looking Bajoran stepped closer.

“It’s the only thing we truly had during the Occupation.” Nerys now looked at the woman beside her. “The rest was all taken from us.”

“Indeed, a vicious war, but then once again, Cardassians are extremely emotional and irrational. And their men are very incapable of empathy.”

The Major frowned. “Where did you get that from?”

Thalassa turned to her companion. “I looked some things up about Cardassian culture, since I did not see any women on Gul Jasad’s ship. It turns out that the Cardassian military is a man’s only world, and their women are employed in science and engineering.”

“I… don’t think I ever bothered to look something up.” Kira said.

“Which is quite logical when you still harbor a lot of negative emotions towards a species. The Federation will not condemn you for such a small thing.” the young Lieutenant-Commander told. “Though I am quite curious why the Bajorans are referring to Bajoran comfort women as collaborators. I think their circumstances quite differ from what is the true definition of the word ‘collaborator’. This word inclines voluntary aide either directly or indirectly to the occupator, comfort women do not fall in either these categories.”

“They still served the Cardassians.” Nerys told.

“Ah, the emotional negativity towards the Cardassians keeps getting in the way.” the Starfleet officer remarqued. “I think it might be best to leave this discussion until some of your heavier emotions have been dealt with.”

“And how do you deal with… hate, basically.”

Thalassa looked off towards the side, contemplating. “Every species would do so differently. Where Vulcans find peace with identifying the precise object of such emotion and release it, I have seen that Klingons take their _bat’leths_ and destroy training dummies to calm them down. And as you say you are dealing with the feeling of hatred… maybe talking to this Kai Opaka would help you, since emotion and religion are closely woven together.”

“I guess no one really has an answer.” the Bajoran Major asked. “But what exactly is the Commander’s relationship with Lieutenant Dax?”

The half-Bajoran smiled a little. “There is a certain part of Trill biology involved. I would propose to look it up in the Starfleet Database, search for ‘symbiote’, and you will find something.” then, she walked away.

“That was weird.” the full Bajoran said and went back to watching the stars.

* * *

As the Commander was strolling over the Promenade, Odo approached her. “Commander, would you mind helping me with the inspection of the incoming cargo ships? It seems I do not have enough staff at the moment.”

“But of course, Constable. Which ship do I need to inspect?”

The shapeshifter handed over a PADD. “A Vulcan freighter that has returned from the Gamma Quadrant with cargo destined for the Vulcan home world, it supposedly came from the _Seleya III_.”

“Ah yes, the Vulcan science ship that went through two days before the virus broke out here. I will look into it. And what are you going to inspect?” the half-Bajoran asked.

“A Barzanian trading vessel that just came from Cardassia. Should be nothing interesting really.”

“We shall see about that. I believe I will be done with the freighter quite soon; Vulcans know all standard procedures.” and Thalassa walked away to the docking port where the Vulcans were waiting.

Odo shook his head as he went to another docking port, which was occupied by the Barzanian ship.

“I don’t think these inspections will take long?” the Captain asked.

“Not if you cooperate, then everything will move swiftly.” the Changeling replied, moving into the cargo bay of the ship through the airlock.

Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Most of it were raw mined metals that the Cardassians traded in, transported to planets that had the facilities to actually make the metal before selling it to other species that used these particular metals for their vessels or other purposes. The only thing that didn’t seem to belong on board were the blankets huddled together in the corner.

It was only when Odo knelt down near one of the caskets that he saw a grey finger poking out from underneath the blankets. He frowned and slowly reached out, closed his hand around the blankets, and ripped them off.

His actions revealed a teenage child, male, with a mop of black hair, in the fetal position, shaking, hands in front of his face.

“Oh, my word.” The shapeshifter mumbled before going straight to the Captain outside. “Why is that child there!?”

The Barzanian frowned. “Child? There is no child.”

“Then how do you explain that sentient being huddled in the corner of your cargo bay?” the Changeling asked. “Go and look for yourself.”

The Captain did so and saw the kid. “I don’t know, Constable. I think it must’ve slipped aboard.”

“I’ll get the medical staff here.” And Odo started running towards the infirmary.

While Bashir was treating an engineer with standard burns, Odo quickly grabbed the half-Bajoran doctor.

“And where are you taking me?” Doctor Ija asked.

“We’ve got a stowaway; I need you to look at him.” it was a quick and short reply, exactly what you could expect from the Security Chief.

When Odo was back, the child was still in the corner.

Soval slowly walked towards the child. “Please, do not be afraid. None of us mean you harm.”

He found a pair of dark brown eyes looking at him with fear before, in a flash, the child’s arms were around his waist and holding him tight.

It was only then that the half-Bajoran could see that the child was underfed, since his spine was visible, and there seemed to be a mixture of infection and scars on the greyish skin. And the child was crying.

“I will take care of you, but I will have to take you to a place I can do this properly. I am now going to pick you up and take you to that place.” and after several seconds, the Doctor moved his arms. One went around the child’s hip and the other underneath his knees. Slowly, the 26-year-old picked the kid up and took it to the infirmary.

People were watching, eyes wide and hands in front of their open mouths. Some were even crying when they saw how thin the teen was.

In moments like this, it didn’t matter what species children were, the compassionate emotions of other species always came into play when it came to kids that were hurt in one way or another.

At the infirmary, Bashir administered a sedative, so his colleague could lay the child down for an examination. And to keep prying eyes away, the two doctors closed the curtains around the bed.

* * *

“You examined the child Odo found, what’s the status?” Sisko asked as he entered the medical establishment.

Soval looked up from his PADD. “To be honest Commander, I do not know where to start with a report.”

“How so?” Benjamin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… he is a Cardassian-Bajoran hybrid around the age of 20 with a genetic condition that affects the mind, he does not have a normal learning curve. He is the equivalent of an extremely slow learner, but he has the genetic condition that explains why.” the half-Bajoran began. “And then there is the child abuse chapter.”

The Commander looked horrified. “Child abuse?!”

Lieutenant Ija nodded. “Yes, Commander. He has broken his right collarbone at least three times, seven individual fractures of the right wrist, one incorrectly set humerus in his left arm, both lunate bones of his left hand fractured, one shattered capitate bone also in the left hand, sphenoid bone fractured, multiple nasal fractures, there was a broken jaw approximately seven years ago-”

“I get the picture.” Sisko said, stopping the part-Vulcan Doctor. “So, there’s clearly been physical abuse.”

“I knew Cardassians were brutal, but I would never have expected their xenophobia to be as fierce as to harm a hybrid that possesses the genes of their own.” Soval stated. “But I guess one should not presume to much about a species before they have seen everything.”

“If he wakes up, see if he’s willing to tell anyone anything.” the Commander ordered.

The half-Bajoran nodded. “I guess I shall have to wait with the psych-exam then.”

“Maybe the psych exam can even be done during any conversation, just keep it down low. Abused children behave a lot different than those who grew up in loving families.”

The Doctor nodded. “I see your point.”

As Benjamin wanted to walk away, he almost bumped into Kira. “Major, you’re not in Ops?”

“I heard about the stowaway. Is it really true that it was an abused child?” the Major asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Where did you hear it?”

“A monk at the temple had seen Doctor Ija carrying it.”

Sisko sighed. “This child was indeed abused, there were lots of broken and fractured bones. Both Doctor Ija and Bashir are going to attempt to heal the fractures and set the bones they can set.”

The Bajoran, who mostly appeared to be strong, now let a tear from her brown eyes.

Slowly, the commanding officer placed a hand on the red head’s shoulder. “You might be able to see him tomorrow. After all, he needs people to talk to now.”

Nerys nodded. “I… I’m going to my quarters.”

“That might indeed be a good idea.”

* * *

As Kira arrived in her quarters, she broke down on her bed.

Child abuse was unheard of on Bajor, as it was part of their religion that they should always love their children no matter what they do or have done. And to hear about a little Cardassian child being abused, she hated those monsters even more.

Suddenly, her personal computer beeped.

Nerys quickly dried her tears, took a breath, and answered the call.

It was Kai Opaka, calling her from her seclusion. “Hello Major Kira, I had a feeling you might wanted to talk to someone.”

The red head smiled. The Kai reminded her so much of her maternal grandmother Risia. “Yeah, your feeling was right, I do need a conversation partner.”

“Please, tell me what it is that bothers you so much.”

Kira sighed. “I guess… it’s the Cardassians, Kai Opaka. I’ve been feeling so much hate towards them, and it’s been fueled by the fact that there is child abuse on Cardassia.”

Opaka nodded. “I see. Your scars of the past and the very mindset of the Cardassians… maybe a visit tomorrow to the Orb I’ve shown to Commander Sisko will help you.”

“That might indeed be very appropriate.” the Major said. “I hope it will answer what I need answered.”

The older Bajoran woman smiled. “In a couple days, I shall travel towards your space station to visit the Bajoran population. If you still need to talk by then, I will make room for you during my tour with Constable Odo.”

“Well, at least you’ll be safe in his hands. I look forward to seeing you, Kai.”

And they said their traditional goodbyes before the monitor went black.

That moment was also the moment that Kira felt an urge to talk to Commander Ija Thalassa, without actually knowing why she had that urge.

* * *

The next morning, Kira sought out her colleague from Ops. “Hey, Thalassa, I think I want to talk to you.”

The Commander looked up from her station. “But of course, please, have a seat.”

“Thanks.” Nerys said as she sat down, then she sighed.

“Something is clearly bothering you.” came the statement.

“I think something’s gonna go wrong very soon.” the Major said as she scratched her hairline. “When the Kai told me she’s coming here, I had a feeling.”

The Starfleet officer temporarily quit with whatever she was doing. “You are thinking about an accident that might kill someone.”

“How’d you know?” the redhead asked.

The half-Bajoran smirked and turned to her colleague. “I am a telepath, and a particular strong one. Your mind is restless, I can feel fear radiating from you.”

“Am I really that transparent?”

“About certain things, you should be transparent, as it will be good for your emotional health.” Thalassa assured her. “And don’t worry, I’ll be working with Odo to secure Kai Opaka and any entourage that is scheduled to arrive in the next couple days.”

Kira smiled. “Thank you, I guess I just needed some reassurance.”

“And you know, if you have any concerns, just come to me or Sisko.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Sisko? Why him?”

“He is much better than I when it comes to providing emotional support rather than rational support.”

Yeah, that part made sense. “Thanks, once again.”

“Do not mention it. We are here to help.”

* * *

Back in the infirmary, the child had awoken in company of only Soval and Bashir while their nurse Jabara did the basic routine of engineers with burns and cuts.

“Hello little one.” the non-human doctor spoke. “Can you tell me your name?”

The boy’s eyes were wide with fear.

Bashir then fixed his blanket, placing it up to his chest. “We wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

It seemed to relax the kid, and he looked at the doctor with the nose ridges, which he also had. “Arik, everyone calls me Arik, Arik Zaltyl.”

“Well then, Arik. We have healed all your bones, but they will still be fragile. We will keep you on bed rest for a couple days and nights while the nurse over there, Jabara, will bring you food and drinks.”

As her name was said by Doctor Ija, the blonde nurse looked over and waved at the boy before turning back to the unfortunate engineer with a particularly nasty 2nd degree burn.

“May I have some food now?” Arik asked, very shyly.

“But of course. Do you mind getting him some soup, Julian?”

Bashir shook his head. “Not at all, Soval.” and he went to the nearest replicator to get a bowl of soup for the kid. “Chicken soup, with vegetables, hot.”

As the replicator was buzzing, Soval again talked to the child.

“As you just heard, my name is Soval, and my fellow doctor is named Julian. And as soon as you are healthy enough, we will show you around the station and introduce you to everyone else.”

There was some wonder in the kid’s eyes, as if he had never met new people.

“Our Command team will visit you today, probably around noon.” Bashir said, placing the replicated soup on a tray and a spoon next to it.

The kid began eating it immediately, as if he’d been starved for at least two weeks.

The doctors shared a worried look before Julian mouthed ‘I am putting this in the report.’

Bashir left to update the report and the command pair chose that moment to enter the infirmary.

“Those two over there, are our command pair. The man you see, is Commander Sisko. He is human, like Doctor Bashir. The woman is Major Kira. She is Bajoran like you and I.”

“I am Bajoran?” Arik asked.

“It is at least part of you. These five ridges in between your eyes are an indication of your Bajoran heritage.” the half-Bajoran told, touching the small ridges.

This seemed to put a smile on the kid’s face.

Kira placed her right hand on her heart, touched by the moment and smiling at the scene before her. If Soval would ever become a father, he would be a great one.

Then, Sisko spoke. “I am pleased to see that he is doing a lot better Doctor. I hope you don’t mind that the team from Ops have put together a fruit basket for the young one.”

“I suppose fruits are soft enough to be added to his temporary diet to get healthier and stronger. It will provide the vitamins that replicated soup cannot.” Soval said.

Benjamin nodded. “Jadzia will bring it somewhere in the next hour, when she’s done in the labs.” and both the Commander and the Major left the infirmary to go on their daily routines and other things.

“Are they married?” the half-Cardassian asked.

Doctor Ija shook his head. “No, but you never know what happens in places like this.”

The teenager nodded.

* * *

While the Major went down to Bajor, Benjamin approached his third-in-command. “Thalassa, would you be partial to do some research on Bajoran customs?”

The half-Bajoran looked up. “Not at all. What is it that you wish to know?”

“This whole Emissary business, I’m _completely_ green! I need more information on all that.” the Commander told. “And I know you’re the best when it comes to cultural research for Starfleet.”

“But of course. I will contact the Bajoran capitol’s extensive library, there will not be a book I will not have read partially before deciding whether it will hold the information that you need. I shall do my best, Commander Sisko.” and the regal looking woman turned her chair, ready to stand up and leave.

“I expect nothing but the best. Dismissed, Lieutenant-Commander.”

And with those parting words, Commander Ija left Deep Space Nine that was previously known as Terok Nor, a Cardassian mining station.

* * *

As was previously arranged with the Kai, Kira Nerys was brought down into the Assembly to the Orb of Prophecy and Change by a Mylar.

The light of the Orb could be seen through the cracks of the cabinet that enclosed it.

As the Mylar left, the Major sat down before the cabinet, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was then that she opened the Orb’s enclosure to feel the light taking over her.

* * *

_As she opened her eyes in the vision, the redhead found herself in the Temple on DS9, surrounded by both the Starfleet crewmembers and the members of the Bajoran Militia. She herself was dressed in an orange off-shoulder dress with golden lines that looked like flowers. It looked like they were attending a gathering of some sorts, probably a Bajoran festival since no one was dressed in their uniforms._

_“Nerys, you’re finally here.” it was her Commander._

_Kira looked up to find him standing there in front of her, with a rectangular box in his hands._

_Thalassa was also there, as were Dax and Odo, but they were in the background._

_“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, and I suppose that this is your people’s way of doing it.” and Sisko stretched is arm out._

_The box was red velvet, soft to the touch. And as Nerys started opening it, she felt herself shaking in anticipation, and when she could see the contents, a squeal erupted from her throat._

_It was a beautiful piece, it probably cost hours to make and a lot of research on how to make one: the clip that would be fastened on top of her ear had a simple Bajoran inscription saying ‘loved by me’, the three chains to that connected the clip to the family symbol, which was her own but the circle was a crude miniature picture of Earth, were made of Earth materials like silver and gold, and the placate where the family symbol was engraved in was made of white gold. From the chains hang small Earthly stones called diamonds that were cut into a double pyramid shape, a stone that was customary in human engagement rings. There was a fourth chain, made completely of a metal that was unfamiliar to the Bajoran._

_“It is perfect.” the Major remarqued._

_“I am glad.”_

_Then, it went completely white and now Kira stood in the infirmary. The young teenager that the Starfleet doctors were treating was finally out of bed and eager to help out around the infirmary._

_She smiled as she saw how the two doctors treated the young boy, as if he was their little brother._

_The young Cardassian turned and waved at her. “Major Kira! Commander Sisko!”_

_Nerys looked to her right and saw the Commander._

_“Hello Arik, I see you’ve been busy.”_

_The once abused child nodded. “I have so much to learn… I’m going to assist Miles today, he said something about installing a new security network? I’m really excited!”_

_“I can only imagine how this experience must be for you, I remember myself at the Academy on my first day in Engineering… you never forget it.”_

_“You think I could study there?” the half-Cardassian asked._

_“Well, I can bring you good news today.” Benjamin said with a large smile. “You’ve been officially adopted by Richard and Amsha Bashir, our Doctor Bashir’s parents.”_

_Arik dropped the tray he’d been holding, and his mouth fell open. This stayed this way for about four seconds before the teen started jumping in the air, yelling “Yay!”_

_And that, is where the vision stopped._

* * *

As the light of the Orb dimmed, Kira took a deep breath, having to contemplate about what she’d seen. Both scenes were set in some future, but the decisions they’d have to make to get there would probably not be the easiest.

The Bajoran woman closed the cabinet and stood up from the chair, having a lot to think about.

As she walked back up the stairs, she saw Kai Opaka standing there with her grandmotherly smile. “I suppose you have gained some insight?”

“I don’t know about insight, but I certainly have seen enough to think about in the next several days.” the young Major said. “I hope I’ll have the answers when you’ll arrive at Deep Space Nine.”

With her wrinkled hands, the Kai took the younger woman’s hands. “Happiness is one of our biggest goals in life. Please, seek where you can find that happiness that all living beings deserve in life, and help others to find theirs as well. We are all deserving.”

“Thank you Kai, for your kind words.” Nerys smiled back at the older and smaller woman before leaving the Assembly to go back to the old mining station.

Kai Opaka watched as the younger woman left, a smile on her face.

A young female Vedek watched from the shadows. “Kai, do you really believe she is the one for the Emissary? Don’t you believe that he might not be interested in a Bajoran woman and rather have a human by his side?”

“The Prophets are speaking, Vedek Arlo. Now, we must prepare for our journey to Terok Nor. Get the gifts for the Emissary and the Listener, they will be among those who’ll greet us.”

“You believe the Listener is here as well?” Arlo’s eyes went wide.

“Without the Listener, there cannot be an Emissary. They are there, and we will find them.”

* * *

The books containing the Prophecies that mentioned the Emissary were extremely vague, but that characteristic was to be expected when reading religious texts. All were open for self-interpretation.

As she was reading through Talnot’s Prophecy of the Final Days and writing down the parts that were of interest to her Commander, a male Vedek approached her.

“You must be one of the three Bajoran Starfleet officers Major Kira mentioned. I’m Vedek Bareil Antos.”

Thalassa temporarily stopped. “May I ask why you have approached me?”

“I’m merely curious, I haven’t seen many Bajorans before who didn’t grow up here.” the Vedek said.

“My mother was only one of a hand full of Bajoran refugees who left the planet before the Occupation even took place. Some of them have established very successful businesses on other planets and have gained their fair share of Federation wealth.”

Bareil saw the book that was before her. “Studying our religion?”

“More like doing a favor for your Emissary. He wished to know some more about what his newfound position entailed.” and Thalassa opened a new book, this time on wedding ceremonies.

“Well, I can already tell you that the Emissary has about the same religious powers as a Kai. But he is the only one who can actually speak with the Prophets.” Antos told her as she was once again scribbling things down. “Even we Vedeks would want to ask the Emissary for some guidance in our lives. He’s a very pivotal figure in our faith.”

Commander Ija looked up. “I have one question.”

Bareil nodded. “Please, ask away.”

“As the Emissary of the Prophets, would there be certain customs if he marries a Bajoran woman?”

“The only thing I can think off would be to craft a new earring for her that would mark her as the Wife of the Emissary to all of Bajor.” Antos replied and frowned. “You think there’s going to be a marriage?”

“Not too soon, but I think Commander Sisko is going to get married eventually. Once he’s gotten over the age difference and being her superior.” the half-Bajoran told. “Though that might take a while, men and women like him always deny their feelings for a junior officer.”

“Even if the Prophets would be guiding him to her?” the Vedek asked.

“Whatever fate does, they often do not realize they should just have said something sooner. I have seen it before with my previous commanding officer… she was, to put it in human words, ‘head over heels’ for him.” Thalassa told. “And now, he is somewhere undercover, and she is not all that happy in a relationship with another man. Sometimes, human logic gets extremely weird.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is the other part of your… species?” Bareil asked, scratching his head.

“My other half is Vulcan. You will be able to find information in the Starfleet Database. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get this information back to Commander Sisko. Maybe we could continue this conversation another time.” and Commander Ija stood up and took her leave from the library.

* * *

Once Kira was back on the station, she went straight to her bedroom and started to actually write down what she’d seen in what humans called a bullet journal. She’d seen Thalassa work in one of those, solving what she called ‘math problems’ that involved a lot of numbers and symbols combined which the full-Bajoran had never seen before. But then again, Vulcans were a species that prized science.

It was a lot of heavy stuff when you considered the symbolism of the visions. The new earring for example… it was a sign of something far more than a deep friendship. It was also a lot more elaborate than the one she was wearing now, since hers was adapted to be a military style one. Hers currently symbolized only her family name and that she was a woman of faith, nothing more. The new earring… it would basically be a symbol of the highest respect on Bajor as it was crafted by the Emissary himself.

And then the adoption of Arik by Doctor Bashir’s parents to make him a full Federation citizen… the joy it brought to the child was the same reaction as any other child’s when they heard they were officially to be adopted by a loving family.

There was a knock on her door and the Major turned around. “Come in!”

The door opened up; it was Odo. “I’d like to speak about the security for the Kai in two days.”

“But of course, take a seat.” Nerys said as she closed up the bullet journal. “What do you want to speak about?”

“I have already recruited most of Starfleet’s Security personnel for this, as well as Lieutenant-Commander Ija. I was hoping you could shed some more light on the Bajoran staff, as I am unfamiliar with most.”

“Well, that depends. I know that each of your deputies are quite reliable; Pinar, Talpet and Yndar were each in a Resistance cell, though not the same as me.” Kira told. “They’ve done nothing that I haven’t done, though I doubt it they have actually murdered someone.”

“I suppose that would work. Thank you Major.” the Changeling stood up. “I will leave you to what you were doing before I entered.” and he left.

* * *

The very next day, Thalassa handed over her notes on the Emissary duties to her commanding officer. “I have to say, there were quite a few prophecies on the Emissary from what I could identify. I also spoke to a Vedek named Bareil Antos, quite interesting how he put you on a same level as the Kai.”

“I suppose that could be an interesting thing.” Sisko murmured as he read through the notes. Once he arrived at a certain sub note, he looked up at his subordinate. “Are you hinting at something here?”

“Oh, you have seen the notes on the earring crafting? That was more a personal curiosity and a ‘what if’ question. But you are welcome anyways.” that was the moment the half-Bajoran chose to leave the office.

Benjamin shook his head. He’d always known that anyone with Vulcan blood was sneaky in their own ways, it was why he was so fond of Vulcans. And they were always reliable, you could always count on them if you were stuck in a particularly nasty situation, they didn’t leave you.

Sisko placed the research down beside the keypad before leaving his office to go find Odo. Tomorrow morning the Kai would arrive with several of her Vedek’s in tow, and since there was still a big chance there were Cardassian spies in the neighborhood, there was a big chance of an attempted murder on either the Kai or one of her Vedeks.

As the Afro-American was walking over the Promenade, he found the Starfleet personnel checking each and every new arrival. Especially now it had become public knowledge on the station that the Kai was coming. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Bajorans frantically trying to get some elaborate decoration ready in the Temple, these Bajorans really took their religion serious.

Benjamin looked into the infirmary, seeing the half-Cardassian reading a book and an empty bowl beside him but with a mango cut in pieces on a small plate. His smile became wider. At least this kid was going to be fine.

Finally, the Commander arrived at Odo’s office. “Ah, Constable, I suppose you have instructed all available personnel?” he asked.

“Everyone in the Security division is currently completing their tasks, Bajoran Militia and Starfleet. I hope you don’t mind I have also talked some senior officers into doing a part?” the Changeling asked.

“Not at all, Constable. You’ll always be able to get help from any of my officers.”

“Good to hear. By the way, does Commander Ija have some background in Security?”

Sisko frowned. “Not that I know of, why are you asking?”

“Because she knows every single Security protocol, and please don’t say it’s her Vulcan part.” the shapeshifter commented.

“Probably because her father is Fleet Admiral, most of them know the Security regulations.”

“Well, if I ever need an actual competent Starfleet Security officer, I’d say she’s the one.”

“Noted, Constable. Now, the security details of the Kai?”

* * *

Arik was getting used to the looks of people outside the infirmary, he was also relaxing in the company of the Doctors and Nurse Jabara, who was extremely motherly towards him. He had only ever seen the motherly affection being given to the children around him, primarily to the girls since the boys were supposed to become battle ready. He never got the affection, they always called him a freak of nature and that none of his biological parents wanted him and that was why he was in the orphanage.

But around here, he was actually welcomed. He was extremely happy that he’d gotten away from that horrible place that had caused all his physical pain and something that the human Doctor said was mental trauma. His entire body now felt healed, and he felt like he was finally becoming a man instead of appearing like a mere boy that was only skin and bones.

* * *

Thalassa was inspecting the secret corridors around the Promenade. Only few knew of them, as they were small and barely accessible at times, but it was a perfect place to hide a weapon or something equally dangerous. Sometimes she found engineering tools that were left there by accident, which she returned to petty officer O’Brien so he could give the tool back to the person it belonged to.

Then, she found a young Bajoran officer, one of the engineering staff. “Lieutenant Neela, do you need help with something?” she knew of the Bajoran woman through her brother Savel, who found her somewhat suspicious since the last couple days: a lot of sneaking off and extremely jittery.

And again, the Commander could see why her brother would think so: Neela was wide eyed and hiding something behind her back. “No… nothing commander, I-I was just checking on a recent repair.”

The half-Bajoran raised an eyebrow and became even more suspicious since she heard a certain Klingon drumbeat in her mind which associated with an attack. “Of course. I will see it when I read the engineering files tomorrow evening.”

That was when the blonde Bajoran ran.

A smirk appeared on the woman with long jet-black hair. ‘I got you there.’ and she herself left the corridor. Thalassa knew there were no repairs going on in that particular area, and this woman had something up her sleeve. And it probably had something to do with the Kai’s arrival.

* * *

The whole thing had been arranged. First, Kai Opaka would do a tour through the station and meet Starfleet’s best officers active on DS9, then there would be a speech on a platform on the promenade, and then the consultations with the Bajorans on board the station. Constable Odo and Major Kira would be the ones that were personally protecting them and every other Security officer and other officer that the Security Chief had roped into doing something that day were watching either the Promenade from above or were somewhere in the crowd of Bajorans so they could watch anyone who was emitting suspicious behavior.

The airlock opened, and the Kai stepped onto the station. She was all dressed in orange and purple, Bajor’s traditional colors.

“Kai Opaka, welcome aboard Deep Space Nine.” Sisko began. “I hope your trip was enjoyable.”

The old woman smiled. “I’m happy to be here, Emissary. I’ve been looking forward to this day.”

“Good to hear.” Benjamin said. “Security Chief Constable Odo and Major Kira will be your personal security during each event planned.”

“I have no doubts that they are the best, Emissary.” Then, Opaka turned to one of her entourage. “Vedek Arlo, Vedek Mozka, please bring forward our gifts to the Emissary.”

The two Vedeks nodded and carried forward a crest, crafted of local Bajoran woods and lined with a Cardassian metal that had been left behind on the planet’s surface, and they also opened it.

The crest contained a collection of local Bajoran goods in jugs and jars, some leather-bound books and a roll of the traditional orange silk.

Both eyebrows went up on the Afro-American’s face. “Thank you, Kai Winn. I’ll instruct a couple crewmen to take it to my quarters. Shall we go to the Ops center first or do you wish for a stroll on the Promenade?”

“Let’s take that stroll first, shall we.”

Sisko held out a hand for the older woman to take, which she did.

As the Bajoran woman looked around, seeing all the faces of her people, she felt the happiness. “This is lovely, bringing joy to my people.”

“I’m glad you like it so much to be here.” the Commander commented. “Quark’s bar is often filled with people, excited for their meals or to play a game.”

“It’s good to hear my people are having some fun up here.” Opaka said. “Though some of my Vedeks would rather see that all Bajorans devoted their time on work and praying, I don’t think there’s something wrong with doing something that was made to bring joy.”

“They are of the conservative kind, aren’t they?” Benjamin asked.

The Kai nodded. “Some are on the extreme scale, but those are just a couple individuals per province. Something that brings joy is harmless.”

As they were about to pass the infirmary, the Commander pointed at the medical staff. “And those three are the people who’ve been keeping us all healthy around here. Please meet Doctors Bashir and Soval, and Nurse Jabara.”

“I thank you for doing such a good job, may the Prophets bless you.” while she was speaking, the older woman saw the earring-less pointed ear of the Bajoran Doctor. “You are only partly Bajoran?”

“Yes ma’am.” Soval replied. “My mother is Bajoran, my father is of a species called Vulcans, a founding member of the United Federation of Planets.”

“I haven’t seen many half-Bajorans, but I hope to see many of them in Bajor’s future.”

An even older woman than Opaka looked horrified. “Kai Opaka, you can’t honestly be suggesting-”

“Vedek Winn, do I have to remind you of the xenophobia of the Cardassians? I believe it would be wrong to integrate _their_ culture into ours, but this young man seems very well treated. Tell me, Doctor Ija, how does the Federation treat you?”

“The first hybrids were met with hesitation, which is only logical since no one knew what they would turn out to become, but the second and third waves have been welcomed with open arms on Earth and within Starfleet Academy and we have the same rights as someone who is of so called ‘pure blood’.” the half-Bajoran replied. “Then again, the Federation cannot afford to be xenophobic. There are over a hundred allied planets and species.”

“Extreme cultural diversity.” Opaka remarked. “The Prophets have been kind to your Federation, and I am happy to see that we’re going to experience a 180-degree turn. The Cardassians were totalitarian, whereas the Federation is a democracy.”

“You’re quite right there, Kai.” Sisko said. “I’ll now lead you towards our Ops center.” and they entered the turbo lift together with Major Kira and Constable Odo while the Vedeks remained behind on the Promenade, since they would be welcomed in the Temple and be entertained there until the Kai’s speech.

“I’ll excuse myself for Vedek Winn, she comes from a particular conservative family of previous priests. She believes her _Sern’apa d’jarra_ gives her a better right to become Kai than Vedek Bareil whose family had the _d’jarra_ of _Mi’tino_.” the older woman told. “Luckily, there is a fitting punishment for such belief.”

“I thought the _d’jarra’s_ were completely abolished.” Benjamin said.

“It is, but the conservatives of our planet want them back since the war is now over and it has served their purpose.” the grandmotherly figure said. “But we should not put people in a closet, we should let the Prophets guide us to who we are meant to be.”

“I think exactly like that, too.”

At that moment, the turbo lift stopped, and they were in Ops.

“Kai Opaka, welcome to the heart of Deep Space Nine.” the Emissary said as they walked onto the floor. “Please meet Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, our resident scientist.”

“I am pleased to meet you, Kai Opaka.” the Trill said as she made the traditional bow.

The Kai gave one of her usual grandmotherly smiles. “No need for bowing, my child.”

“And over here we have our Chief of Operations, Miles O’Brien.”

The Irishman nodded at the religious leader of Bajor. “Good afternoon, ma’am.”

“Hello young man.” Opaka said, directed at O’Brien and Miles smirked.

Then, Sisko walked over to the half-Bajoran woman. “And here we have my third-in-command. Please meet Lieutenant-Commander Ija Thalassa T’Kin.”

As Thalassa turned around on her chair, the Kai was met with a regal looking woman who was also half-Bajoran and part… Vulcan. She also didn’t wear a Bajoran earring, and her long jet-black hair was put up in a style that would on Bajor be reserved for noblewomen.

“I am honored to meet you, Kai Opaka.” Ija said before standing up. She was taller than the older woman before her, but that was quite easy these days. “I have heard great things about you during my short time working with the Bajoran people, and I am quite pleased to say that my parents would be honored to meet you as well.”

The Kai’s eyes went wide before a large, grandmotherly smile appeared on her face. “Ija… the only still existing name belonging to the _d’jarra_ of _Ital‘asmara_. I didn’t know that your family survived! Does your brother work in the infirmary?”

“Soval indeed works in the Infirmary. He usually wishes to be referred by his Vulcan given name, as a symbol of respect to our father’s culture since Vulcan surnames are unpronounceable by non-Vulcan or Romulan tongues.” Thalassa told. “Though I was not aware of the significance of my mother’s family name, she did not inform me it would be ‘such a big deal’, as humans would say.”

“So, it continues through a female line, unusual and non-traditional, but I suppose your family is by definition non-traditional.” Opaka stated.

“You would be right with that statement.” the part Vulcan told.

The older woman turned back to the Emissary. “I wish to have my speech on the Promenade.”

“But of course.” the Afro-American said before turning to the Security Chief. “Constable, you know what to do.”

“Yes, sir.” the shapeshifter said and left ops with the turbo lift to go down to the Promenade and secure the premises with his colleagues to make it ready for the Kai’s arrival.

Kai Opaka turned back to the part Vulcan female. “May the Light of the Prophets guide you, _ital’ral_.”

“And with you, Kai Opaka.” and those were her parting words before the turbo lift came back and Sisko, the Major and the Kai went down to the Promenade.

“What was that all about?” O’Brien asked.

“I suppose I just learned something new about myself.” the Commander replied and nudged her head to the side before letting out a chuckle. “It seems I will have to go to the Bajoran library to look up my family history. But before I do that, I have one more job to do. Please excuse me.” and she also went down with the turbo lift.

Miles turned to Jadzia. “This is getting weirder and weirder each day… first our Commander turns out to be the prophesized Emissary, then we get to deal with a virus that was meant to eliminate the Cardassians and now this whole religious stuff again… what’s next? An assassination? Cardassians that want to ally themselves with the Federation? An alien invasion?”

Dax snorted. “Don’t be so ridiculous Miles, that won’t happen here. That’s the _Enterprise_ -curse, remember?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not limited to ships carrying the name _Enterprise_ these days.” mumbled the Irishman.

* * *

As everyone was gathered around the small rectangle stage, Kai Opaka stepped onto it with some aide of the station’s Commander.

All Vedeks were in a straight line behind her, Odo was on her right and Major Kira on her left as Opaka stood there to face the inhabitants of the Cardassian station formerly known as Terok Nor.

“Dear Bajorans, I’m humbled to be in the presence of so many. It’s not been so long since we have forced our Cardassian oppressors away, it was only three weeks ago that this station was still inhabited by them. And now, look around you, it is flourishing because of you all.”

Thalassa was walking over the upper half of the Promenade, watching the crowd from above and leaning over an iron bannister. Her analytic eye scanned over the crowd as they were all keenly listening to the words of their religious leader, searching for the anomalies.

Then, she spotted Lieutenant Neela. She wasn’t hard to miss in her grey Bajoran Militia uniform.

And the blonde Bajoran was clearly clutching something metallic in her hand.

Quickly, the half-Bajoran jumped over the guard rail and behind the crowd. Then, she started to make her way through them. As she was catching up to the Lieutenant, Neela started to lift whatever it was that she was holding, and it was clearly nothing innocent.

As fast as she could, the Commander drew her phaser. “Lieutenant Neela, put your weapon down!”

But the blonde didn’t, so the Starfleet officer shot her in the upper thigh, causing the younger woman to lose her balance.

But Neela had already pressed the button of her weapon, firing a shot at the religious leaders. And someone was indeed hit by it.

One of the Starfleet officers in the crowd jumped on top of the engineering lieutenant, fastening her arms on her back. “Lieutenant Neela, you have been arrested on suspicion of attempted murder of the Bajoran Kai.” and the woman was dragged off to the holding cells in Odo’s office.

As the crowd of Bajorans around her were either still in panic or in shock about what just happened, the shapeshifter approached the part-Vulcan female. “How did you know she was going to shoot someone?”

Thalassa sighed. “Let’s just say, I caught her acting extremely suspicious last night in one of the secret passages around the Promenade when I was checking them. She was lying to me when I asked her reason for being there.”

“We need a doctor!” Major Kira yelled, hunched over the Bajoran Vedek who was hit.

The Kai was standing off to the side, having been pushed out of the line of fire by Sisko who seemed uninjured. She herself also looked fine, probably just in shock and no visible wounds or black spots on her orange garment.

Doctor Ija ran over immediately with a first aid kit and pulled out a tricorder to scan the fallen Vedek. “She needs emergency treatment, but I don’t know whether she will survive.” and he started with a hypo of morphine. “That will temporarily make sure the pain is gone before we can get her into surgery. I need to physically see the damage that was done by that shot.”

And as the fallen Vedek was rushed off into the infirmary, the remaining Vedeks surrounded their Kai and Emissary, hushing Bajoran chants and words.

The Security Chief looked back at the Starfleet Commander. “I think your quick actions saved the Kai’s life. Whole of Bajor will probably think they are in your debt.”

“I was merely doing my job, Constable. We all were.”

Then, the Kai broke through the circle of Vedeks, walking over to the half-Bajoran woman while the rest of the public was still calming down. “Commander Ija, I thank you dearly.”

“As I just told the Constable, I was merely doing my job, Kai Opaka.” the Commander told.

Opaka took the part Vulcan’s hands tightly.

It was then that the half-Bajoran first head angelic chanting voices, Vulcan flutes, Klingon drums, Earth violins, Andorian bells and high-pitched instruments that she did not recognize by sound or visual. It was all played in perfect harmony, it made her quite sleepy.

Unbeknownst to the woman who was experiencing the orchestra in her head, the people surrounding her witnessed her eyes rolling back in her head before returning… but the color had changed. Instead of mystical dark brown, they had become a bright green color that had the soft shade of nature, but they were also glowing.

 _“Kai Opaka, you have been an extraordinary leader in the face of danger.”_ said a voice, but it wasn’t Thalassa’s own. It seemed like it was some sort of possession. “There will be a golden age under a Righteous Kai, even though the path there will divide the people, but they will become one again once they see the strength and leadership of our Chosen Emissary.” it is then that the eyes rolled back and forth, returning to its dark brown color before the woman’s eyelids closed and fell unconscious.

The Constable was there to catch the half-Bajoran’s limp body before her head hit the ground.

Finally, someone spoke. “Uh… can someone tell us what’s going on?” it was Bashir.

The Kai turned to the Middle Eastern looking doctor. “I believe your colleague was temporarily possessed by a Prophet. Her _pagh_ was extremely strong, it rivals the Emissary’s. I think she could’ve become the Emissary had it been her who went to the wormhole instead of your commanding officer.”

“I think that could’ve been a bit of a problem.” Major Kira said. “Commander Ija is a woman of science, she told me herself that she prizes logic.”

“Which is exactly what we need.” Opaka told. “Even though Lady Ija would’ve been reluctant to believe in our Prophets, they would’ve spoken to her through dreams and when in the Celestial Temple. They always speak, though not everyone can hear them.”

“Okay, then why was the Commander possessed?” Nerys asked. “This doesn’t just happen!”

Opaka Sulen nodded. “Indeed, it doesn’t. It seems the Prophets have found a new purpose for her: she has become their Listener.”

“Listener?” Sisko asked.

While this conversation was taking place, Doctor Bashir was looking over the unconscious officer. “It looks like her energy has drained drastically. I guess a good night’s sleep and a good morning meal would be the doctor’s orders.”

Benjamin wove them away. “Just bring her to her quarters.” and he turned back to the Kai.

“The Listener can hear the music from the Celestial Temple, it allows them to be warned of a particular bad person when they are in close vicinity.” the older woman told. “Without a Listener, there cannot be a true Emissary. And you, Benjamin Sisko, have a strong Listener by your side to fulfill your duties to the Bajoran people.” Then, she turned to her Vedeks. “Get the second crest!”

“A second crest?” the commanding officer of the station asked.

“One I brought just in case we found the Listener.”

The second crest that two Vedeks brought looked the same as the first, same wood and same metal lining.

“This one may only be opened by either the Emissary or the Listener, but away from prying eyes.” the Kai warned. “There are things in there that are not for normal eyes.”

“I’ll get this crest also put in my quarters. It’ll be sown to Commander Ija tomorrow morning when she’s woken up.”

Opaka nodded. “I’ll now go to the Temple, for the consultations.”

Sisko nodded. “Of course, Major Kira will be escorting you.”

* * *

It was that night that Kira found herself pouring over her notes from her Orb experience again. She just had to know what they entailed! She got quite frustrated, which meant she should go and talk to Thalassa, but she was out until at least the morning!

Nerys fell with her back on her bed, closing her eyes. Fighting Cardassians had been a lot easier than this. Fighting was straightforward, you just attacked the enemy after having made an ambush plan. But deciphering visions sent to her by the Prophets? No chance that was easy!

* * *

When Commander Ija Thalassa T’Kin woke up the next morning, she felt like she was hungover. Her vision was blurry, and her brain ached. Luckily, someone had brought her to her room and placed her on the bed, for which she was thankful. But in that moment, she needed a glass of water. Probably even three of them.

As the Starfleet officer tried to stand, she found her balance was normal, so she could walk over to the replicator in her room and have those glasses of water to relieve her headache.

The headache was obviously caused by a strong telepathic connection with another telepathic being. She had lighter variations of this type of headache before, and it might need a day to completely fade.


	4. Cardassians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the episode 'Cardassians', season 2 episode 5.

Sadly, for the Bajorans, the Vedek that had been hit by Lieutenant Neela’s phaser shot, had died. There was nothing Doctor Soval could do to save her live, since a major artery had been hit and the Vedek had bled to death in just over a minute.

The body of Vedek Winn had been brought down to the planet and given the conservative traditional Bajoran ceremonies she would’ve wanted to have upon death.

* * *

But on DS9, everything went on as usual.

And as for Arik Zaltyl… he became quite the active teenager. He went with both Doctors to Quark’s bar before their shift started, helped out several engineers by carrying their tools and learning some things while talking to the engineering staff.

It was during one such day, when Arik was talking to Miles, that Doctor Ija said to Sisko: “I believe young Arik would like to be an Engineer.”

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. “Just because he’s talking to O’Brien?”

“Not just O’Brien, all the engineering staff have already spoken to him. And they do tell me and Julian that he has a particular talent for it. I would not have thought so after that initial brain scan that told us he had a slower learning curve.”

The Commander chuckled. “Maybe when it comes to learning from books. It seems that the practical approach is making a better impact on children like him.”

The part-Vulcan turned to the commanding officer. “I have it on good authority that we will have visitors from Cardassia quite soon to hand over their papers on Arik. Their government was quite eager to sign him off to us, said he ‘was only trouble’.”

“I suppose this is better for the kid, growing up here instead of there.”

Soval nodded. “Totalitarian governments are not always kind to those who are different.”

* * *

It was quite early on the station.

While Doctor Bashir was already at the infirmary to get everything ready with Nurse Jabara, Doctor Ija was drinking a tea when the only full Cardassian left on the station approached him.

“Tarkalean tea again, Doctor?” he asked with an amused tone.

The half-Bajoran took a glance at his glass and took a sniff, only to glare in disgust. “Yes, and you are drinking Rokassa juice again, are you not, Garak.”

The tailor raised both eyebrows. “How did you know?”

“The odor is unmistakable.”

The Cardassian nodded. “So it is. Rokassa juice soothes my nerves. I had a very demanding customer today. A Bajoran engineer who comes to the shop constantly just to plague me.”

“You know, I have always wondered about that. About who your steady customers really are. I cannot imagine Bajorans frequenting a shop run by a Cardassian.” the 26-year-old Lieutenant remarked. “Since there is so much ‘bad blood’ between your species because of the quite recent Occupation of Bajor.”

“I like to think that my expertise and willingness to serve overcome any general resentments any of my clientele may have.” Garak told.

“Ah. And perhaps your expertise and willingness to serve go so far as to establish a certain trust between you and your customers?” the Doctor asked.

“Trust is very important.” the tailor replied.

“Yet, trust can be used. I do not believe that the Bajorans will ever willingly trust a Cardassian on their word, unless their life is threatened by an enemy far worse than the Cardassians.” Soval told.

“I suppose that statement holds some truth to it.”

Then, an older Bajoran man entered the bar with a young Cardassian boy, each wearing the same Bajoran earring, indicating that the man who brought the boy along was part of his adopted family.

“Now there's something you don't see every day.” Elim said while pointing at the two.

The half-Bajoran raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. But I am also not an everyday occurrence, yet I am here.”

“But you’re a Starfleet brat, that’s different!” stated the shop holder.

“Have a seat. I'll get us all some refreshment.” the Bajoran man said before walking over to whichever Ferengi was standing behind the bar.

The boy looked over his shoulder at the Doctor-tailor pair before turning his gaze elsewhere.

Soval blinked. “That was odd. Do you know him?”

“On the contrary. I've never seen him before in my life.” The tailor replied.

Just that moment, Arik decided to run into the bar. “Soval! You never guess what I learned today!”

The part-Vulcan smiled a little. “Let me guess, plasma relays?”

“Nuh-uh! It was shield repairs!”

“Well, I am glad you are making such progress under Chief O’Brien. How are the languages coming along though?” the Doctor asked.

Zaltyl made a face. “Vulcan is freaking hard to speak, and Bajoran is basically unreadable!”

“Wait until you get to Cardassian.” Garak said.

“Ugh! No way I’m going to be able to learn that one!”

Somehow, the presence of the half-Cardassian attracted the younger Cardassian boy. Arik felt a smaller hand gripping his underarm softly. So, he turned his neck to see the younger kid. “Uh… can I do something for you?”

“Are you adopted as well?” the younger teen asked.

Soval answered that question. “Not yet, but he will be once some papers have arrived from Cardassia. Then we can start an adoption procedure and plan meetings with possible parents. And who are you, if I may ask?”

“Proka Rugal.” the full-Cardassian kid replied. “And you?”

“I am Ija Soval, and this here is Arik Zaltyl.” the part-Vulcan replied.

“You’re not wearing an earring.” Rugal said.

“Indeed. But Arik here will receive my mother’s old earring from before she was married to my father. It should be arriving somewhere today from what she has told me.”

Then, the boy’s adopted family approached the group with two glasses that held some kind of juice. “Ah, Rugal, I see you’ve made a friend already.” the man then looked up at the Doctor-tailor pair. “I’m Proka Migdal, Rugal’s adoptive father.”

“Good day, mister Proka. I am Ija Soval, and my companion here is Elim Garak. I am temporarily taking care of Arik here with my colleague Julian Bashir, before he can be adopted by a loving family.”

“Admirable, I have to say.” Proka said.

“If I may ask, what are you doing on the station?” Soval asked.

Migdal sighed. “I’m in search for a job, preferably in engineering or Security.”

“Well, I know they always need people in Engineering.” the Doctor told. He then turned to Arik. “Could you perhaps lead this man to Chief O’Brien?”

Zaltyl nodded. “But of course.”

“Where does that leave my son?” the Bajoran man asked.

“Do not worry, mister Proka, we have a school on the station where Mrs. O’Brien takes care of the children while their parents are at work.” the half-Bajoran said.

The older man nodded. “Alright.” and he turned to the half-Cardassian. “Please lead me to this Chief O’Brien from Engineering.”

“This way, please.” and Arik lead the man out of the Bar.

* * *

Sisko was in his office when he received a communication from a Cardassian vessel on his monitor.

When he put it on, he was faced with Gul Dukat once again. “Dukat, you’re here with the files on Arik Zaltyl, I presume?”

“Yes. And I have also received a communication that a Cardassian boy has arrived on the station.”

Benjamin frowned. “You have? Very strange as I have only just received the same notification.”

“I want to evaluate the boy, Sisko. To make sure he’s not been raised to hate Cardassians.” Dukat demanded.

“And why would you want that?” the Commander asked.

“I’ve been warning my colleagues, _human_ , that leaving these war orphans behind was a _mistake_!” the Gul told, harshly spatting the words.

The Afro-American sighed. “You’ll be able to talk that one out with Fleet Admiral Safi, he’ll arrive at exactly 1330 hours today. You’ll also be able to meet his family.” and he cut the subspace communication.

Sisko would love to see Dukat’s face when faced with the Fleet Admiral’s brother and his adopted children.

* * *

The Cardassian warship docked at exactly 1300 standard hours at Deep Space Nine, half an hour before the Admiral’s ship was due to arrive.

The Bajorans were glaring at the three Cardassians, Dukat and two of his officers, as they came through the airlock and were greeted by the sight of Commander Sisko.

The Gul held out a PADD. “These are the documents that you requested for the stowaway. Now, where is that Cardassian boy?”

“Again, Dukat, that is a conversation you’ll be having with Fleet Admiral Safi. I’m not in charge about the wellbeing of random citizens. My higher-ups make such decisions.” Sisko said.

“Commander, I don’t think you understand the urgency of this matter.” Dukat argued. “I need to find out everything I can about this boy, so that I can use his story in my fight to bring these orphans back to their homeland. This is a tragedy that all of Cardassia is going to have to address.”

“Once more, Dukat, I’m not the person to decide.” Benjamin said. “You can argue as much as you want, but I am bound by orders from the Admiralty.”

The Cardassian military man grumbled as he stomped over the promenade, flanked by his minions.

* * *

Miles was looking at the file on the Bajoran man in front of him. “Well, I suppose that graduating with honors is just as difficult as it would be in the Federation. I hope you’re not against working in an environment that houses more species than you can count on your fingers.”

“Actually, I’d love to learn how non-Bajorans do things.” Proka said.

“Good, cause we’re gonna get a lot of Starfleet engineers that are literally from every corner of the Federation to help out with the upkeep here.” O’Brien said and held out his right hand. “You’re hired.”

The older Bajoran man smiled and shook the outstretched hand. “I’m glad to finally have a job again.”

“I can only imagine. I’ll send you over to the Cardassian tailor so he can make your uniform. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be a Bajoran Militia one.”

* * *

It was at exactly 1330 standard that the _USS Valdemar_ , an Ambassador-class heavy cruiser, docked at Deep Space Nine under the Fleet Admiral’s command.

As Commander Sisko was keeping Gul Dukat busy, it was up to Major Kira to welcome the Fleet Admiral.

When the airlock opened, it revealed a tall Vulcan man with jet-black hair that was just a couple millimeters longer than the usual Vulcan bowl-cut hairstyle. He was dressed in the red and black command uniform with a pin on his chest that indicated his rank.

“Fleet Admiral Safi, I welcome you on Deep Space Nine in name of the Bajoran Militia. I’m Major Kira Nerys, second-in-command to Commander Sisko.”

The Admiral greeted her with the Vulcan _ta’al_ , a customary welcoming and parting sign. “Good day, Major. I have heard from you through both Commander Sisko and my daughter Thalassa. You seem to be getting along quite well after your initial refusal of Federation intervention.”

“Let’s just say Admiral, I’ve come to appreciate the skills and determination of my Starfleet colleagues.”

Safi nodded. “That is good to hear. Please, meet she who is my wife, Ija Esha.”

A beautiful Bajoran woman stepped forward. She was dressed in a purple gown with light green accents, her long light brown hair that was slightly turning grey was curly and put up in a classic Earth Greek hairdo, her eyes were blue and on her right ear she wore a Bajoran earring made of foreign materials.

“Hello Major, I’m happy to finally meet you.” Ija Esha said.

Nerys now saw where Thalassa got her elegance from. “And it’s good to meet you too.” then, she turned back to the Admiral. “We’ve got a Cardassian Gul who’s been demanding to talk to someone about the Cardassian war orphans.”

“So I’ve heard.” the Vulcan said. “Where is this particular Cardassian now?”

“Sisko has him in a conference room, but I doubt he’s got much patience left.”

The Admiral nodded. “Show me to that conference room and I shall have a talk with the Gul. Would you be amenable to show my wife the station?”

“Not at all, Admiral.” Kira replied. “And to find the Gul? You’ll have to follow the Cardassian profanities he’s been shouting since he’s been here.”

“Of course.” and the Starfleet officer walked off to find the Cardassian.

The regal Bajoran walked closer to the Major, her hand raised to her nasal area. “Curious… I’ve not seen a Bajoran with such a strong _pagh_ since…”

“Why did you guys leave?”

“The threat of the Cardassian Occupation loomed above us, I was a newborn. My parents decided it was the best for our family to leave and find life somewhere else.” Esha told. “The Kai was quite against it, he was adamant that it was a threat only, guess he lived to regret that.” there was a smile before her face turned serious again. “We were declared dead by that man, which I heard only a month ago after the withdrawal. But on the other side, we were extremely lucky that we left Bajor before that thing with the Cardassians happened. We’ve been able to have a free life, doing the things we wanted instead of what was predetermined for us by our _d’jarra’s_. My younger brother has an antiquity shop in San Diego which we frequently visit, and my parents live quite a nice life as resort owners on Risa.”

“And you’re the wife of a Starfleet officer.” the Major said. “How does that work actually? Being married to an officer?”

Lady Ija smiled. “It’s quite simple now, but he was on ships before and I travelled with him during that period. It could be a dangerous time on a starship. You’re interested in a Starfleet officer, then?”

Kira’s eyes went wide. “I-I, uh…”

The older Bajoran placed a hand on the young redhead’s upper arm. “Don’t be afraid, there’s nothing wrong with falling in love for someone outside your species if that’s your concern. I know there are negotiations going on between the provisional government and the Federation, and there is quite a chance that Bajor will become an independent member of the Federation.”

“Independent? What does that entail?” Nerys asked with a frown on her face.

“No Federation law, only a Federation embassy in the capitol and the right to ask the Federation for help upon being attacked. The Klingon Empire and the Ferengi Alliance have the same independent status.” the Bajoran woman told. “It’s nothing complicated.”

“Well, that does sound quite good after being Occupied for 50 years.” Kira remarked. “Now, I’ll take you up to Ops, if you don’t mind. Your daughter is probably there too.”

“Well, I’d love to see my daughter again. But first, let me call out my brother in law.” And Esha turned back to the airlock. “Sakkath, Lebetu, you two are making us late for the tour!”

A Vulcan man who had indeed the same facial structure as the Admiral walked out. He wasn’t wearing a Starfleet uniform, but instead a light brown accentuating suit with a strange looking pin on the right side of his chest. “Please, Esha, my ears are sensitive, no need to yell.”

The second Bajoran woman looked about the same age as Ija Esha, but her blonde hair was short, and her eyes were light brown. Her civilian clothes looked like something Mrs. O’Brien would wear on a regular day, it was very much something human. “You’re Major Kira, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

The blonde reached out her hand, which Nerys shook. “Qiya Lebetu. My grandparents had a museum before the occupation that held art from your ancestors.”

“Qiya… I do remember that name.” the Major said. “I think that some of my mother’s remaining icon paintings are in museums that carry that name.”

“Probably run by my aunts, uncles and cousins without a doubt.” the woman laughed. “I’m getting the kids. They’re as stubborn as an Earth mule these days.”

Sakkath turned to the Major. “I shall warn you; our children are Cardassian war orphans.”

Kira was stunned. But then Lebetu dragged out two Cardassian teenagers in Starfleet uniforms.

“Their uncle got them in the Academy early, these two seem to have a knack for science.” said their mother. “And they quite hated it that they had to come here.”

* * *

As Admiral Safi entered the conference room, he found liquids thrown against the walls and on the floors below. It seemed the Gul had been throwing drinks against the wall in frustration. “I suppose one of you is Gul Dukat.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Are you that Fleet Admiral that Sisko demanded I wait for?”

“That is correct.” Safi said. “You wanted to talk about the Cardassian war orphans, I’ve heard.”

“Yes, and I want to take them back to Cardassia!” the Cardassian without a strange helmet demanded. “But first, I want to know if those kids’ minds haven’t been poisoned.”

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow in style. “To hate Cardassians, you mean? It probably depends on how old they were when they were placed in the orphanage and how long they have been there as well as what they have been told during their early age.” The eyebrow went down. “Starfleet will provide blood samples from the orphans, so they can be returned to their families if those families would even want them. But those without any living relatives or family willing to take them in will enter Federation adoption programs for war orphans. There are actually quite a lot of families willing to take care of those children. The same has been done for Klingon children who survived the Khitomer Massacre.”

“Done deal, but also for the adopted ones.”

“I am sorry, that cannot be done.” the Admiral told.

Dukat got angry. “And why not!?”

“Because they have found a home, probably even loving parents to take care of them. Those orphans are part of Bajor now, Bajorans with a Cardassian appearance.”

* * *

Dukat hadn’t left the conference room all that happy.

The Fleet Admiral came out not that long after and spotted the Commander. “Get Doctor Bashir and Doctor Ija down to the orphanages housing Cardassian children to take blood samples and send them over to Dukat’s vessel.”

“Not the adopted kid?” Sisko asked.

“None of them. I will not order them back to Cardassia when they are in the hands of loving families. Though I am curious to this boy that Dukat is so interested in.” the Vulcan said.

“He’s probably with Keiko in crew quarters.”

“I will look there.”

* * *

It wasn’t long until Safi had found the quarters that housed the O’Brien family.

Keiko’s eyes went wide when the Vulcan entered. “Fleet Admiral! I didn’t know you were coming. I’m sorry for the mess, they’re my daughter’s toys.”

“Please, Mrs. O’Brien, do not excuse yourself.” Safi said. “I have merely come for Rugal.”

“Oh, he’s on the couch.” the Japanese woman said, pointing into the living room.

And indeed, the child was there. He was even wearing a Bajoran earring.

The young boy looked up. “Who’re you?”

“My name is Safi.” the Vulcan told. “I am investigating why a certain Cardassian wants you returned to Cardassia since the circumstances are extremely suspicious.”

“Sir, I really don’t wanna go there.” Rugal said. “My parents love me; they’ve been caring for me ever since I can remember!”

The Fleet Admiral nodded. “And that is the most important thing, that children are in loving homes. We are attempting to do the same for every other Cardassian child that has been orphaned during the Occupation. Some will be able to go back to Cardassia, but others will most likely be adopted by couples all around the Federation.”

“Those kids going back to Cardassia… where are they gonna live?” the 8-year-old asked.

“With aunts and uncles, or even grandparents, who want to take them in.”

“Wanted… that’s good, right?”

Safi nodded. “Indeed, it is. Forcing people to take care of a child can result in what we call child abuse, both mentally and physical. Now tell me, what exactly have your adopted parents told you about the species you hail from through DNA?”

“Not much really.” Rugal said. “Just that they’ve done some bad things that resulted in soil becoming infertile… it’s at school that the teachers are talking about how Cardassians are monsters by nature.” the child turned sad. “I don’t like that.”

“Well, I can say that that is not the case.” the Vulcan said.

The 8-year-old stared up at the man before him with hope glimmering in his eyes. “Really?”

The Admiral nodded. “No one is a monster by nature. It is a case of nature versus nurture, who you are versus how you have been raised. Someone’s species does not predetermine what happens in later life, it will be mostly up to you. You might feel urges, yes, but you have the choice to act upon them or control them.” his dark eyes focused on the child. “My own brother and his wife have been raising two Cardassian war orphans since the Cardassian withdrawal.”

This made the child happy. “Really? Yeah, I’m not a monster!”

Satisfied with the results, the Starfleet officer left the quarters to now search for the Gul and give him his initial results.

* * *

“Well, this is Ops!” Kira said, welcoming the group into the center. “Hey Thalassa, there’s someone here for you!”

The Commander in question turned the entire chair around. “Mother? I was unaware you were accompanying father for this diplomatic mission.”

Esha smiled at her daughter. “That’s because I’m not. Your father and Sakkath will go. Me, your aunt Lebetu and your two cousins are staying right here until they return.”

“Diplomatic mission?” the Major asked. “Sisko didn’t tell me.”

The brunette smiled. “Our husbands are going to Cardassia, to negotiate a cease fire agreement until a full treaty can even be openly discussed. It’ll be simple: just the two of them and the current Cardassian government. Safi is going to represent Starfleet, Sakkath will provide insight from the eye of the civillians.”

“Doesn’t sound very simple.” the red head said. “But why even negotiate with the Cardassians?”

The regal Bajoran pointed at the direction of the wormhole. “We don’t know what’s out there. It’s better to have the Beta and Alpha Quadrans on one line, we don’t want any species that are out there in the Gamma Quadrant forming an alliance with any species from our Quadrant. That’s the very reason my husband even considered talking to both the Cardassians and the Breen.”

“I see.” Thalassa said. “That is quite the logical approach when looking from both a military and civilian point of view. Starfleet will not have to worry about either of them and neither do the civilians.”

“Your father is a smart man.” Esha said. “It’s a reason I married him.”

While in the light of the stars, Kira saw there were splinters of a light green stone on the woman’s earring.

“Now, where’s that half-Cardassian kid that my son’s been caring for? I’ve got the earring that he wanted.”

“Mother, he is either with Chief O’Brien or in the infirmary on the Promenade.”

The brunette nodded and turned to the Major. “I suppose I can go unaccompanied?”

“Uh… yeah.” Nerys replied. “Just ask anyone directions if you need them.”

“I will.” and Lady Ija left.

“That was your mother?” Dax asked.

The Commander turned to the science chief. “Yes, that was her indeed.”

* * *

“You say his mind wasn’t poisoned?” Dukat asked. “Merely made out for a monster by his teachers?”

“That is indeed what I was saying.” the Vulcan replied. “But I can assure you, he will not be called a monster again. Now his adoptive father has been employed on the station, his son will receive education from Mrs. Keiko O’Brien, who has been teaching every child on the station. And the Federation does not call any species monsters.”

“I don’t believe you.” the Gul spat.

“I do not expect you to, but it is merely the truth.” Safi told. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am to prepare to meet with your civilian government.” and he walked away from the scene.

* * *

Ija Esha found the child in question, in the infirmary hanging around the human doctor that her son worked with. “You must be doctor Bashir, then.”

The Middle Eastern looking man looked up. “Yes, that’s me. Do you need any help?”

The Bajoran woman shook her head. “No, but I’m Ija Esha, Soval’s mother.”

“Madam! It’s wonderful to meet you!” the young man exclaimed.

“Of that I have no doubt. But I was originally here to give this young man here what he wanted.” and the Bajoran woman pulled a Bajoran earring out of a pocket from somewhere.

Arik was smiling. “Yes!”

“Shall we go to someone to get it set?” Esha asked.

The half-Cardassian was nodding as hard as he could, to which the Bajoran laughed before turning to her son’s colleague. “Do you want to join us?”

“I don’t see why not.” and thus, the trio went to a shop to get the earring in.

* * *

That same evening, after dinner, the _USS Valdemar_ undocked and set course for Cardassia Prime, where the political leaders were stationed.

“I didn’t know the Federation was even attempting talks with the Cardassians so soon after they occupied a planet.” Sisko remarked. “But I suppose that in the light of the wormhole, things are different.

Esha nodded. “We wouldn’t have talked to the Cardassians until they stopped being so xenophobic, but your discovery of a _stable_ wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant… the whole situation changed.”

* * *

Thalassa looked down on the results of Arik’s DNA test. There was no mistake on who his parents were, it had been tested by so many labs in the Federation… five separate Earth labs, two on Bajor, three on Vulcan and one on Andor… even the Cardassian Science Ministry didn’t believe it when they saw who the father of this particular half-breed was. The child was never registered with parents.

The half-Bajoran woman now had a bit of a dilemma. How would she have to tell Arik’s maternal living relatives? And when?


	5. Wrong Emissary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make some clarifications, I'll put the Bajoran caste system here:
> 
> Imutta – unclean caste  
> Mi'tino – low ranking merchants and small landowners  
> Te’nari – rich merchants and large landowners  
> Va'telo– pilots, sailors, and similar professions  
> Ke'lora – laborers and lawmen  
> Ih’valla – painters and sculptors  
> Sern'apa – priests and other religious positions  
> Ital’asmara – ruling class of Bajor

“How are things going, Commander?”

Sisko sighed. “I don’t know, Admiral Safi… I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to be a religious icon. Even with all the help I’m receiving from Kai Opaka. Am I even ready for this business?”

The Vulcan relaxed his shoulders. “I can only guess how it must be for you, Benjamin. Far away from the place you call home and thrust into a position you do not know… It is a strange thing indeed.”

“I heard stories that you were also thrust in this position after the sudden death of Fleet Admiral Sulu. Wasn’t it hard on you?”

Safi nodded. “It was indeed a sudden promotion, and a lot more responsibility. But I leaned on my family for support, I suppose you could ask this emotional support of your crew.”

“I’m afraid, Admiral.” Sisko was shaking his head.

“We all feel fear sometimes, it is a necessary emotion.” the Admiral told. “And please, lean on those around you. You cannot do all this on your own, no man is that strong.”

The Commander just nodded before the communication was cut.

Then, Kira came into his office. “Commander, Vedek Porta's here with a young couple that just got married. They're hoping to get the Emissary's blessing.”

The Afro-American let out a breath. “Bring them in.”

“You remember the words?” Kira asked as she waved the couple over.

“The marriage blessing? I think so.”

The bride was smiling brightly. “Emissary. We're very grateful to you for seeing us.”

Benjamin smiled as he stood up. “It’s not a problem at all. Now, if you'll just join hands… good. _Zhia'kala, tareh anu suur. Tevon akalu rez kavor. Matana kel_.”

The woman even had a tear in her eye. “Thank you. Thank you very much.” and she and her husband left the office.

“Your accent is getting much better, Emissary.” the Vedek said.

“I'm glad to hear it.” and Porta left the office.

The Major smiled widely. “That was good! Looks like all those hours practicing are paying off.”

“Still, I’m bad with languages.”

Suddenly, the com went off. _“Dax to Sisko.”_

“Go ahead.” the Commander replied.

 _“You'd better get out here. There's something coming through the wormhole.”_ the Trill told.

* * *

A battered solar sail ship was falling towards the planet Bajor.

“A lightship?” Kira said before looking on the scanners. “According to this equipment, it’s 300 years old.”

“An ancient Bajoran lightship? Those went out of recreational use about 200 years ago.” Thalassa remarked. “I do not know where it came from. According to remote sensors it should never have entered the wormhole. Oh, and there is one life sign; Bajoran.”

“Try hailing them.” Sisko said.

His first officer shook her head. “No response.”

“Whoever's in there could be injured.” said Dax.

“Tractor the ship into transporter range and beam the passenger directly to the infirmary.” And thus, the Afro-American went down to the Promenade with the Major.

* * *

The passenger of the lightship was a middle-aged man with an ugly goatee beard and drab clothes.

“He's a little disoriented.” the human doctor said.

The commanding officer of the station stepped forward. “I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko. You're aboard a Federation Space Station near Bajor. This is Kira Nerys, my First Officer.”

“Who are you?” Kira asked.

“I am the Emissary.” the man said with a smile.

“Uh, no you are not.” Soval said before jabbing the man with a hypo. “The real Emissary is the man right in front of you. Please do not claim a position you have no claim to.”

Nerys raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

Doctor Ija gave her a look before pointing towards his ears. “Half-Vulcan, remember. Telepathy. This man only listened to the Prophets, never spoken with them, which I know is one of the elements in the Prophecy of the Emissary. You know, I did study the religion before deciding it was not my thing.” Then, the half-Bajoran turned to his superiors. “By the way, his name is Akorem Laan.”

“Akorem Laan? The poet?” Kira asked.

The middle-aged man nodded. “I'm a poet, yes.”

“You wrote Kitara's Song and The Call of the Prophets.”

The man seemed quite surprised at that. “You know my work?”

The Major nodded. “You're considered one of the greatest poets of Bajor. Every schoolchild can recite Gaudaal's Lament from memory.”

“People still read my work after all this time? Perhaps that's part of the Prophets' plan for me.”

Sisko frowned. “Their plan?”

“The Prophets gave me back my life, Commander, with reason. I can’t think of anything else but to think they made me their Emissary.”

Soval then stepped in. “How many times do I have to say it to you, you are and cannot be the Emissary. If you were indeed the chosen one, you would’ve been thrown back to Bajor the day the Cardassians withdrew from this planet and their moons.”

Sisko straightened his shoulders. “If I may ask, Akorem. If you were indeed the Emissary, what would be the first thing you’d do.”

“Restore the natural order, restore the _d’jarra’s._ ” Akorem pointed at the Major. “She is in the military but should be an artist according to her family name. Her _d’jarra_ is _Ih’valla_.”

“Yeah, and mine and my mother’s is _Ital’asmara_. Were we back in your time, you would be listening to me.” And Soval stabbed the man again, this time with a sedative. He turned to the two before him. “Get him out of my sight, I cannot stand this man and his talks about ‘how great the _d’jarra’s_ were’.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is a _d’jarra_ exactly?” the Afro-American asked.

“Once upon a time on Bajor, there was a strict caste system, a similar one to the one used in ancient India before Earth became warp capable. It determined your entire life: your marriage, your job… everything. And you can sometimes still recognize to which caste each family name belonged.” the Doctor told. “For example, Akorem here and Major Nerys are both of the artists’ caste _Ih’valla_. They are regarded as one of the highest in society, the only ones above them would be the priests’ caste of _Sern’apa_ and the ruling caste of _Ital’asmara_.”

“Your mother belongs to the ruling class of Bajor?” Benjamin asked with a frown. “How’d that even work?”

“Most families belonging to the _Ital’asmara_ caste were executed by the Cardassians upon losing the battle to retain their planet. Only my mother’s family even thought about fleeing and leaving behind everything.” Soval told. “If Akorem wants to reinstall the _d’jarra’s_ , Bajor would become a monarchy because there’s only one family left. Mine.”

“Well, I can tell you, the conservatives wouldn’t like that at all and call to abolish it once more.” the Major said, quite amused. “If Vedek Winn still lived, she would’ve been screaming profanities.”

“I’ll get Kai Opaka, maybe she can shed some light on the situation.” And Sisko left with those words.

Nerys looked amused. “Then, if your mother would become Queen of Bajor if we did return to our _d’jarra’s_ that would mean I’d have to refer to you as His Highness.”

The half-Bajoran rolled his eyes. “Please, as if you would ever call me that.”

“Is that a bet?”

* * *

Kai Opaka was surprised when she heard that the Sisko called for her, but she didn’t ask questions until she had arrived at the space station. He was at the airlock. “You send for me, Emissary?”

“I did.” The human replied. “Because I have a Bajoran man by the name of Akorem Laan in my infirmary exclaiming he’s the Emissary.”

“Please, lead me to him.” this was an interesting prospect.

Once more, the half-Bajoran doctor was in the infirmary. “Kai Opaka, it is good to see you again.”

“Where is the man that is calling himself the Emissary?”

The young man pointed to a far end of the room.

There, on a bed, did indeed lay a man from the past. His wide garments went out of style over a hundred years ago. “So, it is indeed a man from the past.”

“I have already run his DNA through the Bajoran database. And sure, it is Akorem Laan, a poet.”

Opaka turned to the doctor. “Could you wake him?”

“Sure, I can.” and Doctor Ija gave the man with greying hair a shot that caused his eyes to open up.

“Kai! I’m honored to see you, please tell who the real Emissary is?”

As the woman read the _pagh_ , she smiled. “I’m sorry Mr. Akorem, you’re not the Emissary.”

“Why am I not? The Prophets gave me back my life, they actually called to me!”

Sulen nodded. “I can understand why you think so, but you have merely been sent to remind Mr. Sisko here of his position as the Emissary. Now, tell me Benjamin, did you recently have a thought where you weren’t sure if you were the Emissary?”

“If you ask whether I had a mental breakdown? Yes, I did.” Sisko murmured.

“Kai, please, you have to understand that we must erase this Occupation! To go back to how it was before… is our only chance of erasing this terrible past!”

“Not this crap again!” it was the doctor.

The Kai sadly smiled. “I’m sorry, Mr. Akorem, but the Occupation has now made Bajor as it is. You do not understand the modern times we’re in now.”

“I have already discussed this _d’jarra_ thing with some of my Bajoran officers.” the Commander said. “Each of them would rather be remembered for something they actually accomplished and not for some so called ‘destiny’ they were born into. And from what I’ve been told, the entire ruling class par 1 family were executed by the Cardassians upon them taking over the planet.”

“Newsflash! Going back to the _d’jarra_ ’s is not going to work.” the doctor then injected.

Sisko was laughing. “I didn’t know Vulcans had a sense of humor!”

“We do not. I am just one grumpy hypo wielding doctor who does not like your bullshit.”

“Good to know.” the real Emissary was amused by the choice of words. “Please, Kai Opaka, if you would escort this man back to Bajor?”

The older woman nodded. “I will. Thank you, for reaffirming your place as the Emissary.”

“Better thank me for not allowing the Bajorans to go back to those _d’jarra’s_. I would lose two thirds of my station’s staff. This place would’ve been inoperable!”

The Kai smiled. “I’m glad I could do something for you.”

* * *

It wasn’t until after the Kai’s shuttle ride had landed that Sisko received the message that Akorem had disappeared in a flash, most likely back to his place in time.

Benjamin was glad he did the right thing by not allowing Akorem to become Emissary, that would’ve been a mess! He was now sitting in Quark’s bar nursing a non-alcoholic drink when his First Officer came in.

“Good thing that that man’s gone!” Kira said as she too sat down. “Think about it, I would’ve had to become an artist. I know I’m clearly not artistic!”

“Everyone is good at something, just not in everything.” Thalassa said before snorting. “Imagine me as Crown Princess of Bajor… never going to happen.”

“Soval was also quite adamant that that wasn’t going to happen.” Nerys mentioned. “What is that you two and not wanting to be royalty?”

The 3rd in command gave the younger woman a look. “My Vulcan family is already regarded as one of the so called ‘highborn’ clans. Then there is my father who has the position of Fleet Admiral within Starfleet and now my mother was supposed to be a Queen? Can you blame us for not willing to accept such a position based on one’s name?”

“I suppose not.” the Bajoran told. “Everyone hates it to be told what to do.” Then, she saw that her Commander was reading something with quite attentively. “What are you reading, Commander?”

“One of Akorem's poems, The Call of the Prophets.” the Afro-American man replied as he scrolled through.

Kira was smiling at that. “Oh, that's one of my favorites. It's a shame he never finished it.”

Sisko smirked. “He did. Look.” and handed his First the PADD.

Indeed, it was finished. Nerys frowned at the sight. “This is confusing. The last time I read this poem it ended after the twelfth stanza. If the timeline's been changed, then why do I remember things the way they used to be?”

Benjamin moved his arms through the air. “The Prophets work in mysterious ways.”

The Major laughed at that.

Then, one of the Bajorans on the station approached them with a little teenage girl. “Excuse me, sir.”

“Yes?” the Starfleet officer turned his attention to the man who’d spoken to him.

“I'm sorry to bother you, but tomorrow, after evening services in the Temple we're having my daughter's _ih'tanu_ ceremony. She's turning fourteen.”

The Commander smiled. “Happy Birthday.” he said to the young girl.

Then, the Bajoran man continued. “We were wondering if there's any chance you could come and give her your blessing. It would mean so much to us.”

“I'd be happy to.” Sisko said, before looking at his First Officer. “I hope you wouldn’t mind if I take Major Kira along, would you?”

“Not at all, Emissary.” the man said. Both father and daughter were smiling. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

* * *

Garak was getting his favorite drink at the replimat when he spotted two fellow Cardassians. Both looked relatively young, probably nearing their 20th year in this world. One was clearly male while the other was female, one could spot it mostly by the blue coloration of the teardrop on a female’s forehead and the blue patches on the neck ridges. The only thing that was out of the ordinary, was their Starfleet uniforms.

“Hello, young ones.” the tailor spoke.

Their eyes looked at him. “Hello.” said the male teen.

“I’m Elim Garak, I don’t think we’ve seen each other before.”

The young woman shook her head. “Indeed, we haven’t. Then again, we’ve been in our quarters most of our time here.”

Elim raised his scaled eyebrow. “And why would you do that, if I may ask.”

“We don’t like being stared at.” the boy told.

“I can only imagine.” sighed Garak. “I’ve been an outcast of Cardassia for years. May I ask who you are?”

“Qiya Sala, Qiya Naaim. We wear our mothers’ Bajoran maiden name.” said the girl, Sala.


	6. The Story of the 'Three Vipers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Trakor's Third, ya'll. Rewrite of season 3 episode 15.

_Station log, stardate 48543.2. A team of Cardassian scientists is coming to the station to assist us in deploying a subspace relay in the Gamma Quadrant. If successful, it will allow communication through the wormhole for the first time._

* * *

It had been a surprise, that there was even an agreement between the Federation allies and the Cardassian government. And it wasn’t just a cease fire agreement like originally planned, but a full-blown peace treaty much like the one the Federation had with the Klingons at the moment. Many Bajorans hadn’t thought that it would happen, with reason.

The very night that the news came, Fleet Admiral Safi’s speech from Cardassia was broadcasted all over DS9.

_“It is only logical for our governments to have this agreement. If we ever face a threat from the Gamma Quadrant that could endanger us all, we will need the Cardassians in our fight to ensure our continuing existence. Though the Detapa Council and the governing body of the Federation and its allies are extremely different, I believe that without a doubt we can work out this peace.”_

“Quite optimistic, our Fleet Admiral.” Dax remarked.

“Please, Lieutenant Dax, do not call my father optimistic.” Thalassa said. “He is only ever realistic.”

Jadzia nudged with her head to the side. “Honestly Commander, do you really believe that this treaty will work out? What if the Bajorans are right to be skeptical?”

“My father is only skeptical about the Romulans, because of their deceiving nature. There is no logic in their actions. But the Cardassians’ society determines that this treaty should work out, they are appreciative of rank and accomplishments, my father has both, which makes him the only logical candidate to even attempt this and make it work.” Commander Ija told. “Logic mandates it.”

“Can you for once let your logic go and look at it from an emotional point of view!?” the Trill yelled.

“Dax! That’s enough, you’re beginning to become emotionally compromised.” Sisko had called out.

Kira turned to the woman who was ranked just below her. “Do you really think this can work?”

“I do not see why not. Cardassians are a society where hierarchy and family are the most important things in life. Starfleet also has a hierarchy, though not as strict as on Cardassia, but it will be appealing to some youth.” the half-Bajoran replied. “My father wishes to welcome any Cardassians and Bajorans who wish to serve in Starfleet.”

“Admirable, but we’ll have to see if this treaty works out first.” the Major said. “I doubt it will be smooth.”

“I never said it would be a ‘smooth ride’ Major Kira, nor was my father referring to such a thing. We will all have to fight to keep this treaty going. Some suspiciousness will be normal, that is how it starts, it is almost always a historical constant.”

“I’ve never heard of anything called a ‘historical constant’, but I’ll take your word for it.”

* * *

“I've assigned these quarters to the senior Cardassian scientist. Her name is Ulani.” Odo pointed out. “Her colleague Gilora has the adjacent room.”

The newly promoted Captain looked around the room. “It's warm in here. I take it you've reset the environmental controls.”

“I also had Chief O'Brien reprogram the replicators to provide Cardassian food.” said the shapeshifter.

“Security measures?”

“I've assigned two of my people to follow the Cardassians at all times.”

Sisko nodded. “Fine. Have them keep their distance. I want the Cardassians to feel like guests, not prisoners.”

The Security Chief sighed. “Commander, there are still elements opposed to the peace treaty between Cardassia and Bajor on both sides. We have to be prepared for trouble.”

“I realize that. But while the Cardassians are here, I want the Bajorans to get used to seeing them walking on the Promenade, buying from their shops, eating from their restaurants, getting to know them as something other than brutal overseers.” Benjamin explained as his old friend entered the premises.

Dax held up a PADD. “I just received the final update from the Cardassians on the transceiver they designed for the communications relay.”

“How does it look?” the former engineer asked.

The Trill woman sighed. “I'm still not convinced it's going to work.”

The Captain shrugged. “The Cardassians seem sure that it will.”

“I hope they're right.”

Then, the Ferengi bar owner entered. He was carrying a tray with two bottles and a little vase with flowers.

“Whose quarters are these? Gilora's or Ulani's?” the business owner asked.

“Ulani's.” Odo replied. “And how do you know their names? I was just informed an hour ago.”

The Ferengi smiled. “Odo, please. I have a bottle of Kanar for each of them, along with a personal invitation to Quark's.”

The science officer frowned. “Where did you get real Kanar?”

Quark huffed. “I've had three cases in my storeroom since the occupation. There hasn't been much call for it the past few years, but that's about to change.”

Sisko raised an eyebrow. “There are only two Cardassians coming to the station. How much Kanar do you think they can drink?”

“There may only be two for now, but there'll be more, thanks to the peace treaty.”

Jadzia crossed her arms. “And as the thirty fourth Rule of Acquisition states, peace is good for business.”

“That's the thirty fifth Rule.” the little Ferengi corrected.

Dax thought about it for the moment. “Oh, you're right. What's the thirty fourth?”

“War is good for business. It's easy to get them confused. The way I see it, it won't be long before there's a permanent Cardassian presence on the station. Scientists, diplomats, spies.”

The Security Chief hang his head. “And they'll all be welcome at Quark's.”

“As long as they can pay. Rumor has it that the shop next door to mine is going out of business. I'm thinking of renting it and setting up a few Cardassian gaming concessions.”

“There'll be no live vole fights on the Promenade, Quark.” the shapeshifter said with narrow eyes.

Quark acted as if he was offended. “I would never be party to anything so cruel and inhumane. But, of course, if some Cardassians happened to bring their voles along and they happened to get into a fight, I could hardly be held responsible for-”

“Oh, yes you could.” the orange skinned man accused.

“And you will be.” the commanding officer said.

Another huff from the Ferengi. “Fine. Forget the vole fights. But I'll tell you this. Good Kanar is hard to find and I have three cases of it.”

Dax uncorked a bottle and took a sniff of it.

“But that's just the beginning. Soon, Quark's will become known as the best place for Cardassian food and drink in this sector. I'll probably set up daily shipments from Cardassia. I may even need to buy my own transport ship.”

Then, the Trill took a swig and swallowed before pulling a face. “Quark, this Kanar has gone bad.”

The Ferengi looked horrified. “What?” and he too, tasked it.

“I suggest you take your bottles and leave, Quark, before I have you arrested for attempting to poison our guests.”

* * *

Kira entered her commanding officer’s office nervously. “Excuse me, Commander. There's a Vedek Yarka here to see you. He says it's urgent.”

The Vedek barged right in after the First Officer. “Thank you for seeing me, Emissary.”

Sisko frowned. “What can I do for you?”

“I am here with a warning from the Prophets. They don't want you to let the Cardassians come aboard the station. If you do, you will bring destruction on us all.”

Benjamin leaned forward as he took in the words. “Are you making some sort of threat, Vedek?”

Yarka shook his head. “Not at all. I'm simply telling you what was foretold in the ancient texts.”

“Ancient texts? You mean a prophecy?” the Major asked.

The Vedek nodded. “Trakor's third, when he first encountered the Orb of Change.”

Nerys thought about it before shaking her head. “I'm afraid I don't know it.”

The older Bajoran male sighed. “Perhaps you should make more time to study the texts, child.”

“Are you saying that the arrival of the Cardassian scientists was foretold in a Bajoran prophecy?” the Captain asked.

Yarka nodded. “Exactly. Trakor's words are clear. When the river wakes, stirred once more to Janir's side, three vipers will return to their nest in the sky. The river has awoken, Emissary.”

Kira did a facepalm. “The Qui'al dam was just put back into operation to divert water to the city.”

“Just as Trakor prophesied over three thousand years ago. And even now, the vipers are making their way here.”

“I take it you think the vipers are a reference to the Cardassian scientists.” said the Emissary.

“Yes, and this station is their nest in the sky.”

Benjamin leaned back in his chair. “And how exactly is their presence here going to bring destruction on us all? Please, I want the exact wording of the prophecy.”

“Trakor said when the vipers try to peer through the temple gates, a sword of stars will appear in the heavens, the temple will burn, and the gates will be cast open. You must not let the Cardassians come here. You must not let them violate the Celestial Temple or they will destroy it and Bajor will be cut off from the Prophets forever!”

The Afro-American blinked. “Slow down. Now let me get this straight. You're saying that the vipers, the Cardassians, are going to destroy the wormhole?”

The older Vedek was grumbling. “Don't you see? This communications relay you hope to create is part of the prophecy. It will allow the vipers to peer through the temple gates. The wormhole, as you call it. And if they do, the temple will be destroyed.”

“Even if we accept that the Cardassians are the vipers, there are only two of them coming, not three. Isn't it possible that there are other mistakes in your interpretation of the prophecy as well?” the redhead asked with a frown on her face.

“There will be three vipers. You will see.”

The Starfleet Captain once again sat straight. “I understand that many Bajorans have reservations about the Cardassians, especially after 60 years of the Occupation. But this communications relay could mean a lot for Bajor, probably even help flourish it.”

The man was shaking his. Head. “None of that matters. You must listen to me. I know it is difficult for you to accept because you are not Bajoran. I have studied the prophecies all my life. We are on the verge of a great disaster.”

“Don’t worry, Vedek Yarka. My best people will be on it to find out whether the Cardassians are actually on a mission to destroy the wormhole. Though I doubt they’ll find anything, Admiral Safi is a highly good judge of character and he deemed the Cardassian request ‘appropriate’.”

The older Bajoran shook his head. “I hope that you will reconsider, Emissary. My followers and I will remain on the station and pray that you change your mind.”

Sisko gave him a short nod. “You're free to do that, of course.”

Then, the Vedek left the office and Ops.

Benjamin looked at his First Officer. “Major, have Odo find out everything he can about Vedek Yarka and his followers. I don't want them making any trouble while the Cardassians are here.”

* * *

The Captain was at the airlock to welcome the two Cardassian scientists with Major Kira and Commander Ija. The first woman was there to welcome the scientists on behalf of the Bajorans while the second one was there to see if she picked up ‘bad vibes’.

As the two female scientists stepped out of the airlock, Benjamin greeted them.

“I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko and on behalf of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet Command, I'd like to welcome you to Deep Space Nine.”

The shorter female smiled. “Thank you, Commander. I'm Doctor Ulani Belor.”

Then the second woman spoke. “Gilora Rejal.”

“The Cardassian Government wishes to express its gratitude to the Federation for agreeing to work together on this project.” Belor said.

“It is our hope that it will be the first of many such projects between our peoples.”

Sisko nodded. “That's a hope that I can assure you we share. This is my First Officer, Major Kira, and my research officer Ija Thalassa.”

“And on behalf of the Bajoran Provisional Government, I'd like to welcome you. It's our belief that this project will mark the beginning of a new era of peace for Bajor and Cardassia.” Kira said.

The older woman nodded. “Thank you, Major.”

Benjamin sighed. “Well, now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way, how was your trip?”

“Exhausting. We spent most of it rehearsing what we were going to say when we got here.” Belor told.

“We're scientists, not diplomats.” the assistant added.

“You did very well.”

Doctor Belor smiled. “Please feel free to let the Central Command know that. In the past few days I've been contacted by Guls I haven't even heard of, all of them wanting to emphasize how important this mission is.”

“I know what you mean. I've gotten three calls from Starfleet Command just this morning. Even Fleet Admiral Safi couldn’t talk them down!” the Captain said

The oldest woman then turned to the youngest woman. “Major Kira, I want to thank you personally for allowing us to come here.”

The Major was surprised at that. “Me?”

Belor nodded. “You're the ranking Bajoran officer on this station. I'm sure we wouldn't be here if you had been opposed to working with us.”

“I'll work with anyone who's interested in peace.”

The Doctor clearly relaxed. “I'm glad we already have so much in common.”

Sisko looked at this third-in-command, who nodded. These two didn’t have immediate sabotaging plans. “Well, why don't I show you to your quarters”

* * *

Officers had gathered in Deep Space Nine’s wardroom, the table lighting up.

The Captain, the Major, the two Cardassians, the Chief Science officer, the Chief of Operations and his first assistant Ija Savel.

“The signaling platform we've designed is intended to be positioned in the Gamma Quadrant at this point, two kilometers from the far mouth of the wormhole.” said the Captain.

The Doctor nodded. “Our transceiver has been configured to fit inside it and use its existing power grid.”

“A similar transceiver will be put in place here on Terok Nor, on Deep Space Nine.” said the assistant.

Jadzia then told the two what bothered her. “Ulani, I've looked over your design specifications. I'm not clear on what sort of carrier wave you're planning on using to cut through the interference on the inside of the wormhole.”

“We're planning to test various types of soliton pulses. One of them should maintain the required signal integrity.” Belor explained.

“We tried something similar about a year ago without much success.” the Chief remarked.

The Cardassian assistant looked through her notes. “Yes. The Bajoran Government made your data available to us. I believe the problem had to do with a phase variance in your transceiver coils.”

“Lieutenant Savel and I configured those coils ourselves. The variance was less than point zero one percent.” O’Brien said.

“Which as you saw, was unacceptably high. Our new design has less than half that variance.” the younger woman pointed out.

“You don't mind if we look at the specs?”

“If you think it's necessary.”

The older woman looked at the man in charge. “Captain, we'll need to make a few adjustments to the station's signaling array so that it can accommodate the type of transmissions we're planning to use.”

Benjamin nodded. “Chief O'Brien's people can assist you with that. And when you're ready, we'll take the Defiant to the Gamma Quadrant, deploy the communications relay, and start running tests.”

“Excellent.” Belor said. “Well, it's been a long day. We'd like to get some rest so we can start fresh tomorrow.”

“I'll have someone show you to your quarters.”

The assistant shook her head. “Thank you, but that won't be necessary.”

“Thank you.” Ulani said and both Cardassian females took their leave.

“Now those are about the two friendliest vipers I've ever met.” Dax and O’Brien gave him a weird look as he said that. “I'll explain later.”

Doctor Belor came back in several seconds after the Captain had said that. “Captain, I almost forgot to tell you. Another colleague of ours, Dejar, will be arriving later today.”

The Afro-American nodded shortly. “I'll arrange quarters.”

“Thank you.” and the subspace scientist left once again.

“So, we need to discuss what we're going to do about-” Sisko spotted the worried look on Kira’s face. “What is it, Major?”

“There are going to be three of them.” she said.

“Yes.”

“Three vipers, just like in the prophecy.”

* * *

The shapeshifting Security Chief placed down a PADD. “It turns out that Vedek Yarka is no longer a Vedek at all. He was stripped of his title two months ago.”

The Captain raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Officially, for teachings not in keeping with the Bajoran faith. But according to my sources, he was defrocked because he led a series of protests against the Vedek Assembly when they endorsed the peace treaty with Cardassia.”

“So Yarka could be using this prophecy as a way to scuttle the peace treaty.” Sisko concluded.

Odo nudged his head. “That would seem to be his agenda. And it's probably coloring his view of the prophecy, just as your agenda colors how you see it.”

Benjamin gave the not-that-human-looking-man a look. “I don't have an agenda, Odo. I want this project to succeed because I want the peace treaty to succeed. If I thought for a moment there was any possibility that this communications relay could cause damage to the wormhole, I'd put a stop to it right now.”

“Actually, I was referring to your desire to distance yourself from the title of Emissary. It's just an observation, of course, but it's always seemed to me that you've never been comfortable with it.” said the orange skinned Chief.

“I thought all that had cleared up with Akorem’s appearance and disappearance, I’m in acceptance mode. Give me time, Odo.” Sisko said with a glare. “Also, that prophecy could be referring to literal vipers or anything else that can poison something.”

* * *

On the Promenade, Kira and Thalassa were strolling through the crowd as Yarka approached them.

“Major, may I have a word with you?” the man asked.

Kira looked at her companion. “Everything you have to tell me can be said in front of her.”

The older Vedek studied the Commander for a moment before nodding.

“What can I do for you, Vedek?” the Major asked.

“Have you been able to convince the Emissary to reconsider his decision?” the grey haired Bajoran asked.

Nerys shook her head. “I haven't tried and I'm not planning to.”

“But you must! If not, the Celestial Temple will be destroyed.” he sounded quite panicked.

Thalassa then rolled her eyes. “Mr. Yarka, I have read the prophecy you have been referring to. Sadly, I can only come to the conclusion that prophecies can never be taken literally due to the vagueness of the wording. As for the word ‘vipers’… I am not convinced it refers to the Cardassians merely because they are a reptilian-humanoid species.”

Yarka looked at the half-Bajoran weirdly. “Don't you believe in the Prophecies?”

“Personally, no.” Commander Ija confessed. “Then again, I am a woman of science. After all, I am Vulcan.”

“And yet you are the Listener.”

Dark brown bored into blue. “I am a strong telepath, able to handle such stress, therefor I was chosen. Now, please move along and do not harass officers of either Starfleet or the Bajoran Militia. I will make sure you live to regret that decision.”

And the Vedek left, wide eyed.

The Major looked impressed. “You scare them really fast.”

Thalassa huffed. “People with an extremely strong routed belief are threatened by the slightest of opposing evidence. Namely: Conservatives.”

“I get the idea.”

* * *

“I prefer the serialist poets from the First Republic, like Iloja of Prim. He's easily my favorite Cardassian writer.” Dax said. She was trying to get along with her fellow scientists.

“It is so rare to meet a non-Cardassian who appreciates our literature.” Doctor Belor couldn’t stop smiling.

Jadzia looked down at the ground before saying: “I took an interest because I had the chance to meet Iloja.”

Rejal’s eyes went wide. “You knew him?”

The Trill nodded. “One of my previous hosts, Tobin, met him when he was in exile on Vulcan. As I recall, he had quite a temper.”

“Really?” Belor asked.

Then, Quark came over with someone in tow.. “I believe this is the party you're looking for.”

The oldest woman squealed in delight. “Dejar.”

“May I introduce Jadzia Dax and Ija Savel. Our colleague, Dejar.” the Doctor’s assistant spoke.

“We weren't expecting you so soon.”

The woman who just arrived smiled. “I was able to arrange special transportation.”

“I'm sure you were.” was there a hint of jealousy?

The Ferengi came back, with some of his employees in tow who were carrying some dishes. “I took the liberty of preparing a few of our special Cardassian delicacies. All fresh, not replicated. Well, enjoy.”

But none of the women even touched it.

“Is something wrong?” the science lieutenant asked.

“It's just, I don't really care for Cardassian cuisine.” the most senior of the three told.

“We try to avoid it whenever possible.” said the second subspace scientist.

“Fortunately, those of us in the Science Ministry are provided with a wide variety of off world foods.”

Dejar nodded. “Yes, we're actually quite spoiled. Some of us even think of ourselves as better than the average Cardassian.”

* * *

The next day, Savel was showing Gilora Rejal the control panels in Ops. “The main switching relays are in here. I think we should hook your transceiver to the ODN interface through the-” but he was cut off.

“What happened to these couplings?” the Cardassian woman asked.

“There were some modifications.” the half-Bajoran replied.

The scientist seemed confused. “But these relays don't have nearly as much carrying capacity as before. They won't be able to handle the signal load from the transceiver.”

“Starfleet regulations have mandated us to need a secondary back-up. I believe our Chief pulled out the old ones to make room for the new ones.”

“Starfleet regulations requires a second backup?”

The part Vulcan nodded. “In case the first backup fails.”

“What are the chances that both a primary system and its backup would fail at the same time?”

The question was a logical one and the engineering lieutenant thought about it. “The probability of that scenario happening would be 1 in 19743, but it is an implemented safety procedure. As Chief O’Brien would state ‘he would not like to be caught without a second back-up’.”

Rejal stared at the man before her. “Well, it’s been done. I’ll have to try to figure out what we should do next. You mind if I take a cup of red leaf tea while I think?”

“Not at all, miss Rejal.” Savel said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

* * *

The _Defiant_ was ready to be undocked from Deep Space Nine. Sisko was already seated in his Captain’s chair when Major Kira and Doctor Balor entered.

“We've loaded the communications relay into the _Defiant_ 's cargo bay.” the First Officer said.

“Good. How're Lieutenant Ija and Gilora coming along?” Sisko asked.

The Major shrugged her shoulders. “They've run into some kind of problem, but the Chief says the transceiver should be online in about four hours. Apparently, nothing big.”

The Captain nodded. “We won't be ready much before that anyway.”

“We've received clearance from Ops, Captain.” said Dax.

“Release docking clamps and set course a for the wormhole.”

The wormhole opened in a bright white light for the Federation vessel, transporting them into the Gamma Quadrant once more.

“Full scan.” Benjamin immediately ordered.

The Trill woman looked on her monitors. “No sign of suspicious activity. No other ships in the area.”

“All right take us into position. Stand by to deploy the relay-” then, the Afro-American was cut off.

“Wait a minute.” The science officer said.

“What is it?” the Captain asked with a frown.

Jadzia typed something on the station. “Reading a large mass of ice and ionized gas entering sensor range, bearing two one five mark three. It looks like a rogue comet.”

“Let's have a look. Put it on screen.”

As the comet, followed by a blueish white tail, appeared on the viewscreen, Doctor Belor stared at it in awe. “It's beautiful.” she remarked.

“Its core contains unusually high concentrations of silithium. That's why its tail is so bright.”

“The Sword of Stars.” the Bajoran mumbled.

“That's a very colorful way to describe a comet, Major.” The Doctor said.

“It's just a figure of speech.”

The Cardassian woman frowned. “Well, your comet is going to pass very near the wormhole, but not close enough to interfere with our plans.”

“We're in position, Benjamin.” Jadzia said.

“Begin a final system check on the relay station. I want to deploy it within the hour.”

* * *

Rejal was doing some things on the console. “All right, now we just have to shunt the ODN line through the secondary field coils.”

Savel shook his head. “We cannot do that.”

“Why not?” the subspace scientist inquired.

“Because those coils are not configured to handle ODN output.”

The woman straightened up. “Why not? Did you modify them too?”

“The entire engineering team of this station replaced them short after arrival at this station.” the half-Bajoran told. “They were shorting out on us. To be honest, I do not see how this station was even kept running during the Occupation of Bajor.”

The Cardassian looked absolutely horrified. “Why didn't you tell me you'd replaced the secondary field coils?”

“Miss Rejal, you did not tell me what you planned to do. If you had, I would have told you.”

Rejal shook her head. “I don't have time to explain everything.”

“You believe I would not be able to understand?” Savel asked.

The woman glared at him. “It's been my experience that men aren’t good engineers, they don’t have a head for this! That’s why women dominate the sciences.”

“Maybe you are right about most Cardassian men, but on this station there are more men in engineering then women. Our own chief of Operations is male, as you have seen.” the Lieutenant looked down. “I think I know what the problem is, so if you want to get that transceiver online, hand me the laser-torch and give me some room.” it was said with a stern voice.

* * *

Outside the _Defiant_ , a satellite hang in the space.

The Captain looked at his crew. “Are we ready on this end?”

“Almost. I'm just about to activate the relay's transmission array.” the science officer looked at the third scientist that was on her left. “Dejar?”

“Standing by. I'm receiving the relay's test signal.” she replied.

The Doctor nodded. “Target the signaling array toward the wormhole and initiate a carrier wave in the delta band frequency.”

“Initiating carrier wave.”

Ulani nodded. “If they receive it on the station, they'll send an acknowledging signal on the same frequency.”

The Trill shook her head. “I'm not receiving anything.”

The older woman pulled a face. “Then we have to assume it didn't work. Let's try the theta band frequency.”

Jadzia frowned after the second initiation. “Something's wrong. I'm picking up a neutrino surge from the wormhole.”

The wormhole opened up again, and a large gush of wind came over them.

“Report.” Sisko said.

“Somehow the carrier wave caused the wormhole to open.” said the science officer,

The Major turned to her Captain. “The wormhole's gravity well has increased by a factor of three.”

“Terminate the carrier wave and maintain our position.”

When they dead that, the beam stopped and the wormhole closed up, thus the ship stopped shaking.

“Gravimetric fields have returned to normal.” Kira reported.

Benjamin blinked. “What happened?”

The oldest woman shook her head. “I'm not sure. The carrier wave shouldn't have affected the wormhole at all.” and she looked back at the human.

“Was there any damage to the relay?”

The second Cardassian shook her head. “None. I'm still receiving the test signal.”

The Trill turned around. “Benjamin, the gravitational surge altered the course of the comet. It's now heading directly toward the wormhole.”

Belor looked down. “If the comet enters the wormhole, the silithium in its core will cause a cascade reaction. The collapse of the wormhole will be permanently.”

* * *

_Commander's log, supplemental. With less than five hours before the comet reaches the wormhole, I've brought the Defiant back to the station and convened a meeting of the entire science team._

* * *

Dax started speaking. “Apparently the carrier wave we sent created some sort of subspace inversion inside the wormhole.”

Savel nodded. “That is what caused the gravity well to form.”

“The possibility of subspace inversion was predicted in one of our computer models.” Doctor Belor told.

The half-Bajoran raised an eyebrow “That was not included in the data you sent us. I went over it at least four times in the 24 hours before your arrival.”

“The probability of such an occurrence was less than two percent. Well within safety limitations. So, we saw no reason to include it in the data we sent you.” the Doctor’s assistant explained.

The Captain grumbled. “It would seem that our scientific methodologies differ slightly. It is our practice to examine all possibilities, no matter how unlikely, before we proceed with field tests.”

Ulani smiled. “We would, of course, prefer to operate that way as well. However, since the Science Ministry falls under the jurisdiction of the military, we have to follow certain rules. One of them is not to make any project look unnecessarily dangerous.”

Benjamin sighed. “We'll have to keep that in mind when we resume work on the communications relay.”

“That is an extremely unlikely possibility, Captain. The Science Ministry will undoubtedly wish to assemble a new team before proceeding further.” said the 3rd scientist.

“That is, of course, an internal Cardassian matter. Savel, Dax feels that we can't risk using tractor beams to deflect the comet.” the only human in the room said.

“It would probably into smaller pieces, and we'd have a bigger mess on our hands.” said the Trill.

Rejal sighed. “The same thing would happen if you tried to destroy it with a phaser beam.”

As the Lieutenant went through possibilities, he found one that could work. “Not necessarily. I could modify the _Defiant_ 's phaser array to generate a beam wide enough to encompass the entire comet.”

The Doctor caught on to the idea. “Vaporizing it evenly so it won't break up.”

“How long would the modifications take?” Sisko asked.

“I can do it in three hours.”

The Captain nodded. “Get on it. We'll be cutting this one pretty close.”

* * *

“I have accessed the _Defiant_ 's primary phaser relay. I am going to shunt it through the warp drive.” Savel told, explaining what he was doing to the Cardassian woman that was looking over his head.

“Won't that overload the relay?” the Doctor’s assistant asked.

“Not if we bypass the plasma emitter.” the Lieutenant told.

Gilora was quite surprised. “I hadn't thought of that.” and moved even closer to the man than before.

“The emitter coupling is over there.” the part Vulcan warned.

“What are you doing now?” she now acted as if she was interested.

The half-Bajoran looked at the Cardassian woman. Then, he pulled them both out of the Jeffries Tube “Are you actually interested or are you waiting until I make a mistake so you can ridicule me for my gender?”

The subspace scientist was taken aback. “I hadn’t taken you for such a straightforward person, but I like it.”

“Please, make your intentions know.” Savel stated.

“On Cardassia, taking over the woman’s irritability is a sign of the male’s wish to initiate courtship.”

It was now up to the half-Bajoran to be surprised. “I did not know that. Did I overstep a personal boundary?”

Rejal laughed. “Not at all, Lieutenant. But I do want to know, are you interested?”

“I am at least interested into getting to know you better.” the half-Bajoran told. “I am even flattered that you would consider a non-Cardassian partner, I have only seen Cardassians who reject such thought, some even consider non-pure Cardassian offspring to be vile and a disgrace.”

“Well, you’d be pleased to know, I don’t believe in that societal bullshit.” the scientist said, leaning even closer to the Starfleet officer. “Actually, I find your eyes and ears the most fascinating ones I have ever seen. Do you belong to the same species as that Fleet Admiral?”

“His species is indeed one half of me.”

“Beautiful.” And the Cardassian leaned even closer.

Savel gripped her arms. “We will be able to continue this, but only after I have finished my job.”

“Of course, I was lost in thought.” Gilora said, looking down.

The Lieutenant pushed her chin up to face him. “You can stay here or leave and do something else on the station. It is your choice.”

The subspace scientist smiled. “I’ll wait for you at that Ferengi’s bar. I only hope he doesn’t bring out those Cardassian dishes again.”

“Of course.” and the Engineer climbed back into the Jeffries Tube to go back to decoupling the servos.

* * *

“Lieutenant Ija said the modifications to the _Defiant_ 's phasers will be ready within half an hour.” The joined Trill told. They were back in the Captain’s office at Ops.

Sisko looked on his watch. “Half an hour ahead of schedule.”

“That guy is extremely talented, I think his half-Vulcan part’s giving him the edge.” Dax told and she peered over at what the Captain was reading. “Let me guess. You're reading up on Bajoran prophecies concerning the Emissary?”

Benjamin shook his head. “It’s Thalassa’s research on this whole Emissary thing. Though she indeed referred here to Trakor’s Third.”

“Anything interesting?” Jadzia asked as she sat down in front of him.

“On Trakor’s Third? Nothing I haven’t heard from Yarka or Major Kira already, but this paragraph on traditional Bajoran weddings is quite interesting.” the human male replied. “Reciting vows in Bajoran and then drinking from the same bowl. Short but simple, and they do the trick.”

“I think Klingon ceremonies are the most interesting ones.” said the Trill.

“That’s only because you love theatrics.” the Captain pointed out.

Dax nudged with her head. “Probably true.”

* * *

The Defiant was already in the Gamma Quadrant, awaiting the comet filled with silithium.

The Trill was monitoring the rock. “The comet is directly ahead. Distance, two hundred kilometers.”

“Bring us to within ten kilometers. Mr. Savel, are your phaser modifications online?”

The half Bajoran nodded. “Yes, sir. Phasers are locked on target.”

“Holding position at ten kilometers.” Jadzia informed.

“Shields up. Go to Red Alert. Fire.”

But instead of vaporizing it, the comet broke in three uneven pieces and the Defiant was partially shut down. The whole Bridge shook.

“Lieutenant Savel, what the hell happened?” Sisko practically yelled.

“Our weapons relay blew up; it caused our defensive systems to go down.” The Lieutenant replied as his hands worked over the controls.

Gilora sat there in shock, going over the probabilities.

The Science officer turned to face her Captain. “Benjamin, sensors show that the modified phasers never came online. We fired a standard burst and it shattered the comet instead of vaporizing it.”

“Nothing should have caused that effect; my modifications were a hundred percent correct.” Once more, the half-Bajoran went over the controls. “Ah, I have found what went wrong. The main emitter coupling has been depolarized. Something caused the power flow to be inverted when I tried to modify the phaser array.”

“This wasn't your fault, Mister Savel.” Rejal spoke. “And it wasn't an accident.”

The Doctor sighed. “Gilora.”

“Dejar is a member of the Obsidian Order. She was assigned to our team for security reasons. I believe she sabotaged this coupling.”

The Captain facepalmed himself before looking over at the third woman. “The Order has always been opposed to the peace treaty with Bajor. They sent you here to sabotage the relay because if the first joint venture between Cardassia and Bajor was a failure, it would probably be the last.”

The woman looked angry. “This is all speculation, Captain. You have no proof.”

The Major disagreed. “If it was sabotage, a DNA scan on the coupling will probably reveal who was responsible.”

“Take her to quarters and detain her there.” and the security officers did just that.

Sisko turned back to the remaining crew. “Now that the comet's been fractured into smaller pieces, can we use the tractor beams to deflect them?”

Ulani shook her head. “They'd just disintegrate further, releasing more silithium.”

“If we can't stop the fragments, is there any way that we can prevent the silithium from interacting with the wormhole?”

Lieutenant Ija provided an answer. “I know of a way to generate a subspace field around the fragments, it will contain the silithium as it passes through the wormhole and onto its course. A shuttle pod could do the trick with its warp drive since it is small enough to fly between the pieces. But there is a probability that the shuttle pod’s engines will overload.”

“That's the chance I'll have to take. Major, you have the Bridge. I want you to take the _Defiant_ back into the Alpha Quadrant as soon as I've cleared the shuttle bay.” said the former engineer.

Nerys stood up. “Captain, I want to go with you. Not just because I'm your first officer, but because I believe I'm here to help the Emissary.”

The Captain then turned to the engineer. “Lieutenant Ija, the Bridge is yours.”

And the two commanding officers left the Bridge for the shuttle pod.

“Dax, bring us back to Deep Space Nine.”

The Trill shook her head. “Not waiting for a second. Course laid in; we’re going back through the wormhole.”

Once more, it opened up and brought the Starfleet vessel back in Bajoran space.

“Wait for the shuttle pod, there might be an off chance that we will have to beam them on board in case the pod is overloaded and about to explode.’  
“Yes, sir.”

Ulani leaned towards her assistant. “Is it just me or does this look spectacularly attractive on a man?”

Gilora smiled. “Nope, you’re not the only one.”

Then, sensors went off. Dax looked at them. “I'm picking up a neutrino surge. Something's coming through.”

The wormhole opened up behind them, the shuttle pod with the comet pieces came out.

“Ija to Sisko.”

 _“Sisko here.”_ Good, they were alive.

“Are you all right, Captain?”

“There was some silithium leakage inside the wormhole, but we're fine.”

Doctor Belor turned away from the station she was looking at. “Mr. Savel, I think you might want to see this.”

The Lieutenant stood up and went over. “What is it.”

The older Cardassian pointed at the frequency. “We’re picking up the test signal from the communications relay. The leaked silithium must somehow act as a carrier wave between the Quadrants.”

“That is an extremely interesting phenomenon.” the half Bajoran said. “I am sure the Vulcan Science vessels will be lining up to inspect this ‘accident’.”

The Doctor smiled. “Well, it looks like our first joined project was a success.”

* * *

“I feel like I still have to say that I appreciate you telling us about Dejar.” Savel said.

Gilora was just smiling. “It was no trouble.”

Then, Doctor Balor approached them. “Gilora, our transport is about to depart.”

“Actually, Ulani, I have something to tell you.” Rejal said, wrapping her hands around the Lieutenant’s under arm, who merely raised an eyebrow at her action. “I’ve decided to stay here and aid the Bajorans and Starfleet as much as I can as a member of the Science Ministry, and I also want to explore this possible courtship further.”

The older woman just blinked and stared.

“I think you ‘broke’ her.”

The younger Cardassian female waved with her hand. “She’ll recover.” and the two walked off.

* * *

Sisko had been watching the encounter from the second level of the Promenade.

“A Vulcan-Bajoran hybrid and a Cardassian?” Kira asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is that even possible?”

“There are a lot of hybrids possible.” the Captain replied. “Especially due to genetically engineering.”

The Major frowned. “Wasn’t that illegal?”

“Genetically _modifying_ sentient beings is. Not genetically engineering to conceive a child.” Benjamin told.

“I wonder… with how many species are humans compatible with?” Nerys asked.

Benjamin made a whistle tone. “You’d have to ask Dax or Thalassa, they might know.” He then looked at his First Officer. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Kai Opaka is stepping down.”

The Bajoran woman’s head whipped around so fast, it could’ve given her whiplash. “What!?”

“I only just heard it myself. Apparently she thinks it’s time for a change. One Bareil Antos has already been chosen by the Vedek Assembly as her successor, and due to Kalem Apren’s sudden death, one Vedek Tolena is temporarily taking his place.”

“Huh.” Bajoran woman said and placed her arms on the railing.

“You can say that.”


	7. Shakaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Shakaar', season 3 episode 24  
> And of course, it's twisted.

“So, as a result, I've transferred Ensign Palmers back to the night watch and reassigned Crewman Donark to the Defiant as a member of the security detachment. Starfleet is sending a series of upgrades for our tactical computer modules next week. I've drawn up a plan to phase in the upgrades over the course of three days.” Odo saw the First Officer was distracted. “Major. Is something wrong?”

Kira looked up. “I’ve just been thinking. Vedek Tolena has become the new temporary First Minister, but no one’s opposing him. And he’s extremely conservative.”

The changeling hummed. “I see your concern.”

The Major turned towards the orange skinned man. “I’ve heard from Bareil about some of his ideas if he’s elected as First Minister for the next six years. They scare the shit out of me, what he wants to do is basically just as brutal as the Cardassians!”

The Changeling sighed. “It has been my observation that one of the prices of giving people freedom of choice is that sometimes they make the wrong choice.”

* * *

Later that evening, the Major received a message from the acting First Minister. She opened the channel. “Vedek Tolena, what is it that you want from me?” she asked.

Vedek Tolena was a particular old male, probably somewhere in his 80ies. “Major Kira, I need you to do something for me.”

The Bajoran woman frowned. “Which would be?”

“It will soon be planting season in the Rakantha Province. Yet sadly, the Cardassians poisoned that farmland before they left and now it’s a barren wasteland. But now, the agricultural ministry has finally developed reclamators which can detoxify the soil and make it fertile again. By this time next year, we can be producing boton, moreka and salam grass. All valuable commodities for export. If we can attract interstellar commerce to Bajor, it will only enhance our application for membership in the Federation.”

Kira nodded. “I understand.

“Unfortunately, a group of farmers who were allowed to use the reclamators in another province are now refusing to return them. And this is why I've come to you, Kira. The farmers who seized the equipment are in Dahkur Province. Your home. And they're led by a man with whom you're acquainted. His name is Shakaar.”

Nerys frowned. “Shakaar?”

Tolena nodded. “And if I'm not mistaken, he was the leader of your resistance cell during the occupation.”

“That's right.”

“I want you to convince him to return the equipment he's stolen.” Ah, so that was it.

“You want me to go up against a man who saved my life countless times for you?”

The Vedek sighed. “Not for me, child. For Bajor. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm asking you to put those feelings aside and think of what is best for our people. We're on the verge of a new era. The Occupation is over, we've achieved peace with Cardassia, Federation membership is only a few years away. This is an exciting time to be a Bajoran. But our future depends on each of us acting for the common good of all Bajor. Shakaar has lost sight of this. By stealing the reclamators, he's acting in his own self-interest at the expense of the rest of our people.”

The redhead thought about it. “I know Shakaar. He's one of the most selfless people I have ever met. He must have a good reason for what he's done.”

Tolena shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps he is just misguided. That's why I've come to you, Kira. You know him, you can talk to him. I don't want this to become a scandal. I want this settled peacefully, quietly. Surely we can both agree that that's a worthy goal.”

Kira sighed. “I'll talk to him, but I can't guarantee that he'll listen to me.”

* * *

Kira beamed down to Shakaar’s farm, but not alone. Her Captain was with her.

They ended up at a farm in the middle of the mountains, the soil looked extremely dry as if nothing could even grow there, not even the smallest grass. The pair walked towards the farmhouse, but it looked like no one was in.

“Are you sure this is the place?” the Starfleet officer asked.

“Quite certain, this was the location that was registered with the Bajoran Registry.” said the Major.

Then, they heard some footsteps. “Nerys? Kira Nerys?”

The two officers from Deep Space Nine turned around to see a man with black hair in simple Bajoran clothing standing there.

“Shakaar!” the female Bajoran exclaimed. “What’s with your hair?”

“I let it grow!” the man said. “Yet you cut yours.”

Sisko took in the appearance of Kira’s old Resistance cell leader. He was middle-aged, black hair that wasn’t the best well cared for but that could not be expected for a farmer in this kind of harsh environment.

The former resistance leader pointed at the Captain. “Who’s that Starfleet guy?”

“Shakaar, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the Federation. He’s my commanding officer on Deep Space Nine.” the Bajoran Major replied. “Ben, this is Shakaar Edon.”

“A Starfleet Captain, huh?” the black-haired man asked. “Well, I guess I could’ve expected that… you’re a Major now, and Deep Space Nine’s first officer. You've made quite a name for yourself.”

Nerys nudged with her head. “Not really.”

The farmer scoffed. “You've accomplished a great deal. You should be proud. Furel and Lupaza are so proud of you they actually stand a little taller every time your name comes up.”

Kira’s eyes went wide as she sputtered: “Furel and Lupaza? You still see them?”

“Of course!” Shakaar said. “They both have farms less than ten kilometers from here.”

The Bajoran woman looked quite confused. “Those two are farmers? Now you, yes, that's all you ever talked about. But Lupaza? How did that happen?”

The middle-aged man shrugged. “You can ask her yourself. They'll be here in a couple of hours. I can hardly wait to see the look on their faces when they walk through that door and see you standing there.”

Then, Kira took on a serious tone. “Shakaar, before they get here we should talk. I'm here on business.”

Edon nodded. “I know why you're here, Nerys. I need time to think about it, all right?”

“You could try and get a compromise situation with the Vedek, I’m sure something could be arranged.”

“Right. I might give you an answer tonight.” and Shakaar opened the door to his house. “But please, come on in!”

Somehow, Benjamin had quite a bad feeling about this situation.

* * *

And yes, the Starfleet officer had been right.

They came during the evening meal, to the farmhouse, when Shakaar was dining with his four guests and happily reminiscing about their days in the Resistance cell. It were members of the Bajoran police.

“Are you Shakaar?” the 1st policeman asked.

“Yes.” the black-haired Bajoran replied as he stood up.

“You're under arrest.” the second said.

Kira stood up from the table. “Wait a minute. On whose authority?”

“Our orders came directly from the office of the First Minister. If you'll come with us.”

Edon walked over, as if to give up. “Yeah, all right. I just want to make one thing clear.” but then he punched idiot number one and grabbed the weapon of number two.

“We have to get out of here.” the youngest redhead of the group said.

But the black-haired man shook his head. “You and your Captain need to go back. This isn’t your fight. Please, Nerys, go home.”

“That man lied to me.” the Major said.

“And you’re my people.” Benjamin said, also standing up from the wooden table. “As your Emissary, I need to do the right thing. And in my book that would mean not only this religious icon thing, but also politically.”

Furel, the fatter Bajoran male with an amputated left arm, also stood up. “Well, I guess Federation officers are also trained when it comes to weapons?”

“Yes, it’s standard for everyone of us.” the Afro-American told.

* * *

The group had cooped themselves up in a cave where weapons from their time in the Resistance still lay, buried and hidden.

“Why do you still have these?” Sisko asked, holding up a gun.

“Because we have anticipated civil war. Or a second war against the Cardassians.” the older red haired Bajoran woman replied. “We’re lucky that your Fleet Admiral has made the latter a lot less possible now.”

“What’s Bajor’s application status anyway?” Furel asked, looking at the Captain.

“The last thing I heard was that the application is in the last stage of Bajor becoming an autonomous region of the Federation.” Benjamin replied as he fastened a weapon on his back. “Man, these things are heavy. Maybe the Ija siblings would be able to easily carry these.”

“Ija?” Edon asked, head peeking out above a crate. “That’s one of the Great Names.”

“They’re on Deep Space Nine?” Lupaza asked.

“Uhh, yes, they are.”

The middle-aged woman regained a sparkle in her eyes. “That means, we have an out!”

The Starfleet officer didn’t understand. “Okay, I don’t follow your trail of thought.”

“You remember Soval telling you about his family being the last of the ruling class of Bajor?” Kira asked.

“Yeah, when he was jabbing that Akorem Laan with literally every possible hypo he could find to shut him up.” Sisko replied. Then, there was realization. “But of course, famous name, you can get a position quite quickly. Should’ve known, second or third generation Starfleet officers who have famous Starfleet ancestors have always been treated somewhat different.”

* * *

“Listener, I'm so happy you came to consult with me.” Vedek Tolena said, spreading his arms wide.

Thalassa stood there, quite awkwardly with her arms clasped behind her back. “To be honest Vedek, I am quite surprised you even wanted to talk to me since I am considered an off-worlder and a blasphemer in your book.”

“I need Starfleet’s help.”

The half-Bajoran woman raised an eyebrow in true Vulcan fashion. “Why?”

“It's been two weeks since I was forced to send the militia into Dahkur Province. And they've yet to catch sight of Shakaar or any of his followers, let alone take them into custody.”

The Fleet Admiral’s daughter’s eyes narrowed. “This is not Starfleet business, Vedek.”

The older man sighed. “The point is, I can't let this go on much longer. It embarrasses me to say this, but Shakaar's defiance seems to be catching on in some of the other Provinces, and I've had to take certain unfortunate actions to maintain order.”

“So, you have been declaring martial law and suspending local government in the hill provinces?” the Commander asked. “Vedek, do you even understand what you are doing? And have you considered the consequences of these actions you’re taking?”

“Commander Ija, I can’t let this go on and let defiant people roam free!” the man roared.

Thalassa shook her head. “If they were actually criminals, I would have intervened, and they would have been brought before a fair tribunal that would determine their faith. But what these people are doing, is defending their right that the previous First Minister gave. And since this is merely a temporary office for you, you do not have the right to do this. Only if you were actually elected, you would have such right.”

“I will stay Minister for six years!” Tolena claimed.

“Based on what?” the part-Vulcan asked, on a low tone. “Perhaps because no one has come forward as of today? Then I will tell you this: my mother is going to enter the elections for First Minister.”

The Bajoran man’s eyes went wide.

“As you might know, the Ija family is of the highest regarded families on Bajor. And especially with all of Bajor knowing who her husband is… you would not stand any chances of winning.” These were the foreigners parting words before leaving the office and to her original beam-down place.

But instead of beaming up, she thought of a different plan.

“Lieutenant Dax, what is the shortest route from here to the Dahkur Province?”

“I’ve extrapolated the requested route, but it’s an extreme mountainy terrain.” Dax told.

“Don’t worry. Just send it to my watch.”

“It’s sent, you should have it within a minute.”

Thalassa smiled. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” and from her pockets, she retrieved a device. In just a few seconds, when she had pressed the little blue button, it would morph into a speeder bike.

* * *

The group got to Tanis Canyon, waiting for the troops to enter the box canyon. Rebel farmers were hiding all over the ridge with their weapons in hand.

“I don't think they've picked us up on their tricorders.” Furel said.

Kira shook his head. “They won't, either. Not with that dampening field in place.” Then, she spotted someone she knew. “I think I recognize that man.”

“Which one?” Shakaar asked.

“The colonel.” the Major replied. “That's Lenaris Holem.”

Edon frowned. “Lenaris? From the Ornathia resistance cell.”

Nerys nodded. “I met him at a reception in the Capital about a year ago.”

“He's good. No wonder we haven't lost them. We have to get him with the first volley. You take the Lieutenant on the right. I'll take Lenaris.”

Quickly, Sisko moved his hand in front of their weapons. “Don’t shoot!” he hissed.

Both former resistance members lowered their weapons.

“I have a plan.” And he stood up straight.

“Hold!” shouted the man who his First Officer had identified as Lenaris Holem.

Slowly, the Starfleet officer walked down the slope of the mountain.

“Set a perimeter and watch the hills. Nobody fires until I give the order.” and the Colonel looked straight in the eyes of the Starfleet Captain. “What is a Starfleet Captain doing here?”

“Actually, I’m not here as a member of Starfleet.” Benjamin said. “But as the Emissary of the Prophets.”

The troop members murmured at each other.

“I don’t want Bajor to make the same mistake we Earthlings did so many years ago.” Sisko began. “We too had leaders that held high positions in our churches until the mid 21st century. And often, when religion and politics get confused for being the same, it means disaster for the people living in the land ruled by religious leaders. And please consider, that if you execute those orders of the temporary First Minister, you might unchain a long-lasting civil war between your own people that will cause you even more problems than you currently have.”

“You believe there could be civil war?” the older man asked.

“I know history, and it’s often been quite constant.” the Emissary replied. “And believe me, there have been civil wars over lesser conflicts than this one.”

He’d now put the Colonel in a dilemma. “I see. Withdraw!”

Troops lowered their weapons, causing the rebel farmers to take a look over the ridge.

Only now Lenaris saw how massive his opposition had been, they wouldn’t have stood a chance.

Smiling widely, Kira almost came running down the hillside to hug her commander.

“You must be Major Kira, then.” The older Bajoran male stated.

“Yes, that’s me.”

The Militia Colonel smiled. “I've wanted to thank you for a long time. I had a brother at Gallitep when you liberated the camp.”

Nerys nodded. “A lot of people did. I just wish we'd gotten there sooner.”

“It happened according to the Prophets’ will, there are enough Bajorans left to rebuild this planet and make something of it.” Holem looked at the Captain, and how the young Bajoran woman still held onto him. “And it seems that the Federation is actually helping.”

“We’ve done this more times, Colonel Lenaris.” Sisko told.

Then, the roar of a machine could be heard. And it was fast.

A hovering speeder bike drifted through the corner, the rider’s red and black Starfleet uniform clearly visible though it was now dirty due to the sand that stuck to it.

The rider stopped a meter in front of the first Bajoran trooper, placed her feet firmly on the ground and removed her helmet, revealing the face of the half-Bajoran and half-Vulcan research officer.

“It looks like I am late to the party.” she said calmly.

“How did you know where to look for us?” the Major asked.

“That’s what I want to know too.” the older Bajoran man told.

Thalassa held up her watch. “I had Dax trace your com signal, special Starfleet frequency that can even be traced behind the strongest dampening fields created.”

“Well, that’s some useful technology I’d love to hear about.” The Colonel said. “But what to do about the Vedek in office.”

“Do not worry, Colonel. My Bajoran mother will deal with him quite swiftly, if I must say.”

Holem raised an eyebrow. “And who might your mother be?”

A smirk appeared on the half-Bajoran’s face. “Ija Esha, daughter of Ija Vaz and Ija Zairjania.”

* * *

_Captain’s log, Stardate 47459.9. It has become highly probable that Lady Ija, wife of Fleet Admiral Safi, will become Bajor’s new First Minister the moment Bajor has become an autonomous region of the Federation. It’ll stand on its own and have its own rights and laws, only bound with the Federation on a diplomatic level._

* * *

“To the autonomous Republic of Bajor.” Said a random Bajoran in Quark’s bar with a raised glass, and his companions repeated his words and his action, clinking their glasses together in a cheer.

Quark was smiling from ear to ear. “All this celebrating has done good things for my business. Maybe I should personally thank that Starfleet Admiral for doing all this.”

Dax turned to her Captain. “How did Admiral Safi get this done so fast? There’s no stable government, there are still loads of problems… I don’t get it.”

“The Fleet Admiral has been on it since day one.” Sisko told. “I think he wanted to make sure that his wife’s people never again have to suffer like they did during the Occupation.”

Jadzia looked around. “Well, at least these people are happy with their new status.”

“And they can be proud of it.” and Benjamin sipped once more of his whisky.


	8. Way of the Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'War of the Warrior' revisited and twisted around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> soHvaD jI'IQ = I missed you  
> soHvaD jI'IQ je = I missed you too  
> Louk, a jeek cHim talaw = Yeah, but I am much better looking than he was  
> NuqneH tu'lu' Kyamo = Hello there beautiful  
> Pagh SuvwI', 'IH be' Daqotlhbe' = You are no warrior, you do not deserve this beautiful woman  
> pIq loDnal = my future husband  
> par’Mach’kai = mate  
> qaparHa'qu' = I love you  
> qamuSHa' je, wo'rIv = I love you too, Worf

It was about 1830 standard hours when Kira entered her Captain’s quarters. But it was not as Major, or First Officer this time around. No, tonight, they were just Benjamin and Nerys.

The Bajoran woman had even dressed up nicely, a blue one-shoulder knee-length dress with some golden stitches. She remembered the Cardassian tailor’s, Garak’s, gleaming eyes as she told him she needed a collection of nice dresses but for more casual occasions. As she entered the quarters, she found a small table set for two under the light of candles.

“Nerys, welcome!” Sisko said.

The redhead smiled. “Hello, Ben. I hope I'm not too late.”

“Some things are worth waiting for.”

Kira just giggled before she sat down and Benjamin with her.

“I brought something for you.” He told her, moving a box toward her. “I really hope you like it.”

The box itself was rectangular. Had either one of the Ija siblings been in the room, they could’ve told you the exact size and what it could possibly contain.

“You didn’t have to.” Nerys said.

“But I wanted to.”

It made the Bajoran woman smile even more as she took the box. On itself, the box was made of a soft material. “It’s nice. What material is this?”

“Tholian silk.”

The Major gaped at him. “Where did you even find that?”

“The Tholian ambassador owed me a favor.”

Kira shook her head as she opened the box, only to be faced with a beautiful neckless, even though it was small. The chain was made of silver, a relatively common metal from Earth, with six red gemstones that she could define as rubies cut in a square shape, but the seventh stone, which was in the middle, was a diamond cut into a diamond shape. She looked up at him in shock. “Ben… you really didn’t have to do this.”

“Again, I wanted to.” The Afro-American insisted. “May I put it on you?”

“Be my guest.” Nerys said.

The Captain took the neckless he bought for this woman and placed it on her, making sure it looked exactly how he envisioned it her wearing it. “You like it?”

“Like it? I love it, Ben.”

Sisko smiled. “It reminded me of you.”

Kira blushed, for the first time in many, many years. Finally, she could be just a woman in the company of a man and let her soldier persona go. Even if it was for a little while. “I don’t have anything for you, but I promise I’ll get you something.”

“All I need, is just your company.”

* * *

Commander Ija Thalassa was in Ops at her research station when something went off over at Dax’s station.

“Dang it, it’s a Klingon vessel that just decloaked.” the scientist said. “I should call Benjamin.”

“Please, Lieutenant Dax, that is unnecessary.” the now full Commander said. “I know why they are here. Open the hailing frequencies please.”

And soon enough, the Captain of the new Klingon flag ship _Negh’Var_ , Martok, appeared on screen.

“General Martok, I am Commander Ija Thalassa, I welcome you on Deep Space Nine.” Thalassa said.

“Commander! I bring greetings from your allies in the Klingon Empire.” Said the Klingon.

The Fleet Admiral’s daughter made a short curtsy bow that was customary when faced with a Klingon of Martok’s rank. “I suppose your men require shore leave before you continue your mission to Cardassia?”

“We do indeed.” the General burled.

“You are all welcome, as long as you do not cause any trouble that our Security Chief has to clean up.” Commander Ija said, with a clear warning tone in her voice.

“Understood, Commander.” and the one-eyed Klingon turned to someone on his ship. “ _Sowee tah_!”

Suddenly, over five dozen Klingon vessels decloaked with the possibility of even more ships behind. That was also the moment the communication channel was cut.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jadzia asked. “And why are they even here?”

“The Klingons are on their way to aide my father in disbanding the Obsidian Order.” Thalassa replied. “I got the communiqué this morning, stating that the Order is unwilling. The Klingon fleet that Councilor Gowron has send should scare the Cardassians into surrender. If not… well, you know the warrioristic abilities of their species.”

* * *

A lot of the Klingons from the newly arrived fleet went straight to Quark’s bar on the Promenade, mainly to drink Bloodwine and to tell Klingon legends to anyone who’d want to listen to them brawling.

“It’s a bit noisy in here.” stated the human doctor. “Wouldn’t it be better if we go to the replimat?”

“Nah, I like the atmosphere here.” O’Brien said. “Noise is good in bars.”

“It’s over seventy decibels in here!” Quark said, preparing a new goblet of bloodwine for whoever was next. “That’s good, very good.”

“For your business? Sure, it is.” Bashir said. “These Klingons are partying like they’ve got a battle victory to celebrate. That’s a whole lot of bloodwine.”

The Ferengi businessman smiled. “And oh, so good for business. I’m making more today than I made in the last two weeks!”

Just then, Thalassa walked in and seemed to attract the gazes of the Klingons. Mostly men, but a few women as well.

“One cup of Vulcan Spice Tea, please Quark.” She said, sitting down next to her fellow Starfleet officers.

“Coming right up!” said the barman.

Miles looked behind them. “Is it just me Commander, or are some Klingons staring at your posture?”

“I suppose that is possible.” the half-Bajoran said. “As long as it stays that way.”

“Not interested in Klingons?” asked the engineer.

The jet-black haired woman turned her head slightly to her companions. “Actually, I am already engaged.”

The two men’s eyes went wide.

“When did that one happen?” asked the red-haired human.

“Soval also didn’t tell me anything about it, and I’m considering him my best friend.” said the Middle Eastern looking man.

“There are few who know.” Commander Ija told as she was given her tea. “The wedding will take place in a few months, most wedding guests will receive their invite next month to be able to make preparations to attend, since the wedding will take place here on Deep Space Nine.”

“A wedding?” the orange skinned alien was grinning from lobe to lobe.

“I suppose you could be part of the catering services.” Thalassa stated before sipping from her tea.

“Uhh… I hope Sisko knows.” O’Brien said.

“He has been informed a couple days after my arrival on this station.” the half-Vulcan woman told. “Why do you think my father did his negotiations with the Cardassians _now_?”

“Well, if you think about it in that perspective…” the human doctor said. “But who’s the groom?”

“You will be able to meet him.” the Commander replied. “I know that he is en route to this station. There are only a few things he needs to clear with his superiors.”

“He’s Starfleet too then?” Miles asked.

“He is, Chief O’Brien.” and the Command officer placed her now empty cup down. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with General Martok.” and she left the establishment.

“I didn’t think she’d be engaged.” Bashir said, on a volume that was little more than a whisper.

O’Brien nudged with his head to the right. “Surely it isn’t someone on the station, we would’ve seen it.”

“And I’ve only heard rumors.” stated Quark.

“What rumors?” both men asked, looking the Ferengi straight I the eyes.

“Uhh… they weren’t particularly clear…” the businessman began. “But I heard it was arranged.”

The engineer shrugged. “Vulcans do practice arranged marriages; it wouldn’t be the first one.”

“But… the Commander in an arranged marriage… I don’t see it.” and Julian shoved a particular large spoon of peas into his mouth.

Miles looked off to the side, only to find Thalassa’s brother Savel and the Cardassian subspace engineer whose name was Gilora sitting far away from those loud Klingons. He’d seen those two together a lot since she decided to stay instead of going back to Cardassia with Doctor Belor. He smiled at the sight, since it brought back many memories from when he and Keiko dated…

* * *

General Martok spread his arms wide as he greeted the Fleet Admiral’s daughter into his office on the Klingon flagship. “Thalassa! Just the person I wished to see.”

“General Martok, of the Great House of Martok.” the Commander spoke. “It is good to have you here.”

“You’re going to be a member of a Great House yourself!” said the General.

The half-Bajoran nodded. “Indeed, and I suppose all Great Houses are acquaintanced with one another?”

“True. And once everyone has arrived, we’ll have one big dinner on the _Negh’Var_.” Martok told.

“I hope it is not a bother to wait for my betrothed, he is still on his way.” Thalassa told.

The one-eyed Klingon grunted. “I suppose not. When’s he due to arrive?”

“Somewhere tomorrow, I have not received messages of the time of arrival as of now.”

* * *

“Fleet Admiral Safi asked for the entire fleet?” Benjamin raised an eyebrow as his Second Officer told him exactly why the Klingons were on the station.

Thalassa nodded. “I deduct he expects trouble when forcing the Obsidian Order to disband.”

“I can imagine, that’s no easy task.” Kira said, placing her hands on her hips. “Is the Admiral sure that a civilian government is gonna work? They’re completely totalitarian.”

“That’s actually the next reason for the Klingons going to Cardassia.” the Commander replied. “To ensure there won’t be too much chaos, the Klingon fleet will assist in building the new government.”

Sisko clasped his hands together. “And I suppose they will return the day of your wedding?”

“Only the Great Houses will attend, as is the tradition.” the half-Bajoran said. “Worf’s brother Kurn will officiate the Klingon wedding part, my father will do the Vulcan part.”

“Wait… you’re getting married to a Klingon?” the Bajoran Major asked. “When did that happen?”

“My engagement took place before I came here, and the wedding will take place in three months here on the station.” Thalassa replied.

Nerys was just staring at the other woman in the room.

“You will receive an invite soon. My cousins have finalized the lay out and will start making them with names from the guest list on them.” the Fleet Admiral’s daughter told. “When my betrothed is here, we will finalize the last necessities for our wedding date.”

“I’d love to meet him.” the full Bajoran woman said, after a long silence.

“He will arrive tomorrow.”

* * *

Around breakfast time, the Promenade came back to life.

Gilora was walking through the crowd on her way to her new work. She hadn’t received her new uniform yet, but she didn’t mind wearing the clothes she’d worn during her time at the Science Ministry. But first, she grabbed a cup of tea from the replimat to go.

The presence of the Klingons on the station made it quite loud and the only places she could think were her quarters and in the quieter corners of the station where only ever the engineers needed to be.

The Cardassian engineer didn’t like the Klingon stench, and she was happy that Savel had warned her about their arrival beforehand.

“Really, Garak?” she heard the human doctor speak.

“I didn’t think I said anything wrong.” the Cardassian tailor said.

Rejal turned to see the two arguing.

“You never think! How many times do I have to tell you that some species are easily insulted!” Bashir exclaimed. “I _did_ give you that book on Romulans and Klingons!”

“It didn’t say that you _couldn’t_ say that the Constable _didn’t_ have a mother.” only now the Cardassian woman saw the black eye on the male Cardassian.

Gilora then decided to approach the men. “It seems you’ve run into some trouble.”

“Is this behavior normal for a male Cardassian?” the human doctor asked.

“Cardassian men do tend to be reckless.” the engineer told him.

The Middle Eastern looking man pulled a sour face. “Great, and I’m stuck with it.”

“It seems it would be better for me to leave and get some orders ready.” and… Garak walked into his shop.

“I don’t know what it is or why, but he’s been following me around since that half-Cardassian child arrived here.” the doctor murmured.

Rejal pulled a face. “Half-Cardassian?”

“Yeah, a kid named Arik Zaltyl. Abused in his orphanage on Cardassia.”

“Zaltyl is not a surname on Cardassia.”

The human man looked up. “It isn’t?”

Gilora shook her head. “Though it is a very popular given name.”

“And Arik? does that mean something?” the Starfleet officer asked.

“It sounds more Bajoran.” the scientist replied. “Tell me, what is his other species?”

“Bajoran.”

The subspace engineer gave it a thought for a moment. “There were quite a lot of Cardassian-Bajoran children… now tell me, why would a tailor be so interested in this child?”

“To be honest? I have as much of an idea than you do.”

* * *

It was somewhere in the afternoon that a transport shuttle arrived with only a handful of passengers.

All but one of them were Starfleet security officers, who’d been given the task of keeping drunk Klingons from fighting each other or killing someone. The only one who hadn’t come as an additional security officer, was Worf.

“Commander Worf!” O’Brien greeted as he was working on a panel at the next airlock.

“Chief. It has been a long time.” said the new Klingon arrival.

Miles smirked. “Too long. Welcome aboard. Where have you been?”

“Visiting the Klingon monastery on Boreth.” the former Enterprise-D security chief said. “I’ve been discussing a lot with the clerks there… I found it quite enlightening, especially in the light of my upcoming marriage.”

The Chief looked up. “You’re getting married? Well, congrats! Keiko would love to hear that. This station’s Commander is also getting married.”

“I see you have already spoken to my bride.”

In shock, the engineer almost toppled over. “What? Commander Ija is your bride-to-be?”

“She is.” the Starfleet serving Klingon simply replied. “Is that so hard to believe, Chief?”

The redhead looked his former shipmate into the eye. “It’s just… she’s so Vulcan.”

“I have realized that, and I have come to appreciate it.” the Lieutenant-Commander told. “Our cultures may clash, but they have one thing in common: in both cultures, mating is for life.”

“O’Brien smiled. “You’ve always been quite traditional. So, what’s it gonna be? A traditional Klingon wedding? A Vulcan one?”

“Both, actually.”

“Well, that’s gonna be nice!”

* * *

Worf found his bride in the bar that was filled with Klingons. But his bride had surrounded herself with fellow females as well as her mother.

“Let me guess. Klingon bloodwine.” said the Ferengi barman.

“Prune juice, chilled.”

The orange-skinned alien turned around. “Prune juice?”

The Klingon shot the male Ferengi a look that made many individuals shudder, including that Ferengi.

The barman just turned slowly. “If you say so.” and quickly handed the newest Klingon his glass.

The Bajoran female laughed at something his bride said. He took a deep breath and approached the party of women. “Thalassa, _soHvaD jI'IQ_.”

Thalassa turned around to see him, and the Security Chief saw the happy sparks in her eyes that she always had around him, even in the dimmed lights of the bar. “Worf, _soHvaD jI'IQ je_. Please, be seated.”

The Lieutenant Commander sat down, to his bride-to-be’s left, in front of him was the unknown red haired Bajoran female, his future mother-in-law was on his right and the Trill woman was seated next to the unknown Bajoran.

“Worf, please meet the station’s First Officer, Major Kira Nerys,” the newly promoted Commander began.

The red-haired Bajoran smiled. “It’s good to meet you. I was quite curious to whom Thalassa was going to be married.”

“and the station’s science officer, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax.”

At that name, the Klingon’s interested piqued. “You used to be Curzon Dax.”

The Trill woman nodded. “That’s right.”

“Curzon's name is an honored one among my people.”

“ _Louk, a jeek cHim talaw_.”

Worf pulled a face. “I suppose so.”

“And how has my son in law been doing?” Esha asked.

“I’m fine, Lady Ija.” the Security officer replied while taking his bride-to-be’s hands in his.

The brunette Bajoran woman shook her head. “You two lovebirds… although your brother’s been just as bad lately, ever since he met that Cardassian subspace engineer… and don’t get me started on the looks our Cardassian tailor’s been giving poor Doctor Bashir’s behind.”

Major Kira frowned. “Doctor Bashir and Garak? What happened there?”

“I don’t really know if they’re together in the sense of a relationship, but I’m telling you, that tailor has got the hots for my firstborn son’s colleague.”

Suddenly, there was some commotion at the bar.

“Bloodwine! And hurry!” yelled one of the Klingon warriors.

Thalassa closed her eyes. “I hope there is not going to be too much of a problem, otherwise I am going to have to ask General Martok to remove this troublemaker from the station.”

Once the soldier who’d yelled at the barman received his goblet, he swayed over to the table where the four women and Worf were sitting. “ _NuqneH tu'lu' Kyamo_.” and he leaned closer to the Starfleet Commander.

The half-Bajoran woman leaned back a bit and looked the unknown Klingon in the eye with a distasteful look on her face. “Would you please leave.”

It was quite clear to everyone around the table that this Klingon was drunk, heavily drunk. But it didn’t stop the Klingon dressed in civilian clothing from growling.

“ _Pagh SuvwI', 'IH be' Daqotlhbe'_.” said the drunk Klingon.

But then, Worf stood up, letting go of his betrothed’s hands. “You are Drex, son of Martok.”

“That’s right.” the second Klingon, Drex, said as he slipped a hand onto Thalassa’s shoulder.

In less than a second, they both made a move.

The Commander grabbed Drex’s arm and twisted it, hard, while her groom-to-be punched his fellow Klingon who had hit on his future mate straight in the face with a right hook before taking the dagger.

Kira made a whistle tone. “That escalated quickly.”

Once more, the hands of the betrothed couple joined as the Klingon male sat down.

“I’ll get Bashir.” Dax said as she slipped out of her seat and leaving the establishment.

* * *

General Martok was grumbling when he heard his son had been injured.

“Where is my son?” he almost yelled as he entered the infirmary.

The Bajoran nurse pointed to the back, where his son indeed lay on a bio bed, knocked unconscious and his entire right arm coated with plaster. There was a human Doctor in Starfleet uniform by the bed.

“Doctor, may I inquire who did this to him?” the one-eyed Klingon growled.

The human stepped back a bit. “Uh… well… it were Commander Ija and her fiancé.”

Martok was taken aback. “What the hell happened?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I wasn’t told much, just that your son said something that made the Commander very uncomfortable and it made her fiancé punch him.”

The General growled once more. “Thank you, Doctor. I know enough.” and he stomped out of the infirmary and towards Commander Ija’s quarters on crew level.

* * *

“Enter!” Thalassa said as she heard the doorbell ring.

Martok entered. “I heard my son said something to you?”

“He was invading my personal space while I was clearly displaying who holds my romantical interest.” said the Commander, hands clasped behind her back as she faced him. “I was holding hands with my fiancé.”

“It seems my son has disrespected you; I shall give him the proper punishment. Trying to steal another warrior’s bride is distasteful and a disgrace to my House.” the General stated.

“I will also tell you that my fiancé took your son’s _d’k tahg_ when he knocked your son unconscious. And I sincerely hope your son has learned from the fact that I dislocated his right shoulder and broke his arm.”

The one-eyed Klingon grinned. “You really take after your father; he’ll be pleased to hear you defended your honor.”

“And I hope that with your fleet, my father can accomplish the peace with Cardassia that the Federation and her allies need.” the half-Vulcan stated.

“Let’s dine on the _Negh’Var_ tonight and welcome you as a woman with honor.”

* * *

Worf went to his bride-to-be’s quarters early, around 1600 standard. As he entered, he found her doing her hair into a traditional style for a Klingon noble woman and wearing a one-shouldered lime-green dress with a golden sash from her covered left shoulder to her right hip. On the sash were the Vulcan IDIC symbol, her father’s family seal expertly crafted in Vokaya stone and a silver Starfleet pin that indicated her rank as Commander. Furthermore, she wore a pair of Vulcan earrings laid in with diamonds and the decorative bracelet that Worf had given her upon their betrothal.

“You look like a Mistress of a Great House.” the Klingon man told her.

“I am glad, _pIq loDnal_.” the half-Bajoran said as she finished her hair. “There are a lot of things we still need to discuss before our wedding date.”

“That we have.” and the Lieutenant-Commander sat down next to her. “We still have to choose our Tawi’Yan. And our wedding clothes.”

“Our clothes can be easily solved, we have a tailor here on the station, his name is Elim Garak. He might be Cardassian, but I have heard he does his job quite well.”

The groom-to-be nodded. “So, I’ve heard. You didn’t tell many people of our upcoming wedding.”

“My father told me not to tell people too early, and it was never a topic of conversation until yesterday when the Klingon fleet arrived.” said the Fleet Admiral’s daughter. “I deduct it was because of security.”

“I suppose so.” Worf said. “The Chief was quite surprised when I said you were my bride.”

“He has only seen me being overly Vulcan.” stated Thalassa.

The Klingon male took his bride-to-be’s left hand, where the betrothal bracelet was placed. “You are my beloved, my future _par’Mach’kai_. _QaparHa'qu'_.”

“ _QamuSHa' je, wo'rIv_.”

* * *

Kira and Sisko were overlooking the Promenade on the second level. Everything looked extremely normal, until some saw something coming from the turbo lift. It were Worf and Thalassa, both dressed in formal wear.

The Major blinked as she saw the Starfleet Commander in the dress she was wearing. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her wearing something like that.”

Sisko smiled. “And it won’t be the first, they say that certain types of Klingon weddings can last for days! And each day, the bride has to wear a different dress that is appropriate to the ceremony that’s taking place that day.”

“Do you know what’ll happen? Their wedding, I mean.”

Benjamin shook his head. “Just that there’ll be a traditional Klingon wedding and a traditional Vulcan wedding, each with separate officiants. The businesses here will make a lot of money during that week of festivities.”

“I never thought this station would ever become a wedding venue, not even in my wildest dreams.” Nerys said with a smile on her face. Then, she remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot. I was supposed to give you this.” and she handed the Captain a square box. Smaller than the one that held her neckless, which she was wearing that moment, but it was higher.

Sisko smiled and opened the box. As he saw what it was, he almost couldn’t contain his surprise. “A baseball ball, signed and all. How did you even get this? These are almost relics!”

“Someone I know that works with antiquities from all over the galaxy owed me something.” Kira said.

“I really appreciate the thought, Nerys.”

“I keep my promises, Ben.”

“I know you do.”


	9. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Minister Ija is present on DS9, but things don't go without a hitch over there.  
> Rewrite, with changes of course, of S4E13 'Crossfire'.

Odo was once more meeting with the First Officer in the security office on the promenade. He had everything arranged neatly for her arrival, even though she wouldn’t notice, but it gave the shapeshifter something to do. He placed down Kira’s favorite drink, one extra hot raktajino with two measures of kava at exactly 0759 standard, one minute before the Major was due to arrive.

But, just a couple seconds later, the redhead had arrived. “Good morning.”

“Major.” the Changeling said as the Bajoran woman sat down and took a sip from her drink.

“So, how many items have we got today?”

“Sixteen.”

Nerys almost spat out her drink. “Sixteen?! The station's criminal element has been busy this week.”

The shapeshifter shrugged. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Three petty thefts, two incidents of disorderly conduct, one assault.”

“Ijarna's wife hit him again?” Kira asked as she picked up the PADD. “Why does he stay with her?”

“Skip to item twelve.”

Then, the Major pulled a face. “Public lewdness.”

Odo nodded. “The same night Ijarna reported the assault, I found him and his wife…” he made a gesture with his hand. “behind the information kiosk on the second level.”

The Bajoran woman rolled her eyes. “That answers my question. What about item seven?”

“Ah. One of my deputies caught Ojuy Gel scrawling political graffiti on a wall in section four.”

Nerys sighed. “He's always riled up about something, isn't he? What is it this time?”

“He was protesting First Minister Ija's upcoming visit to the station.”

That got the woman confused. “Yet he was so happy when Lady Ija took office. What’s changed?”

The Changeling’s shoulders went up. “Something about her marriage being impure.”

“Not that argument again.” the Major sighed.

“Sadly, it’s been spreading.”

“Well, I hope that something will prove them wrong that the First Minister’s marriage is impure!”

The orange-skinned man pulled a face. “Please Major, keep it down.”

Just that moment, Quark stomped in. “I'd like to file a complaint.”

“Not now, Quark.” Odo grumbled.

“A noise complaint against you.”

“We are conducting station business.”

The Ferengi turned to the woman in the room. “My quarters are right below his. You wouldn't believe the racket he makes.”

“Quark…” the shapeshifter warned, but the little guy continued.

“Do you know what it's like to hear someone practice shapeshifting? Last night, it sounded like a Takaran wildebeest was tromping around up there.”

“That was for all of five minutes.” the Constable pointed out. “Once you complained, I took the form of a Rafalian mouse.”

“Yeah, little tiny feet skittering across the floor. Back and forth, back and forth.”

Kira was just grinning through the exchange. “You could hear that?”

The Ferengi pointed at his lobes. “Hello? Sometimes I can even hear him oozing around.”

“Maybe you should change quarters.” proposed the Bajoran woman.

Quark still looked angry. “Maybe he should have a little more consideration. Shapeshifting in the middle of the night. There ought to be a regulation against it.”

The Changeling shot a look at the businessman. “Come back in half an hour, I'll be happy to take your complaint then.”

“Oh, I'll be back. You can count on it.” and the barman left the security office.

The Major just shook her head. “It's just Quark's luck that you would be assigned quarters right above his.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it.” Odo murmured.

* * *

The Chief of Operations was grumbling. “I don't see why Captain Sisko insists on having me here. I'm not a senior officer, and I have a lot to do today.”

“Maybe he just wanted to see you in your dress uniform. It does show off your figure.” the Doctor joked.

“Why, thank you.” Miles sarcastically said.

Lieutenant Dax was to arrive last, also in dress uniform.

Sisko smiled. “Good of you to make it, old man. Lady Ija's transport just docked.”

“Sorry. There were so many people on the Promenade it was hard to get through.” said the Trill.

“So, I hear.” the Captain stated. “Lady Ija’s popularity has been skyrocketing since her election.”

The Bajoran Major nodded. “Indeed. Shakaar’s told me she’s giving craftsmen extra money and has been funding the production of more reclamators. Farmers and scientists love her.”

Just that moment, the airlock opened to reveal the First Minister, wearing a loose, turtleneck purple dress with ¾ sleeves and her hair was put in a bun.

“Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Minister.” Benjamin said with a wide smile.

Esha’s eyes fell upon their uniforms and frowned. “You know you shouldn’t be wearing those for me.”

“Sorry, it’s the regulations.”

The Bajoran brunette laughed. “I know, I’ve seen it a dozen times when I accompanied my husband. But please, let me introduce you to my advisors.”

“Shakaar?” Nerys raised both her eyebrows at the sight of him. “You’re an advisor?”

The Fleet Admiral’s wife nodded. “He’s the representative of the farmers’ union.”

“You even got Bajor to form unions?” the Afro-American asked, amused.

Lady Ija nodded. “I thought it’d be fair, since they actually know what’s going on within their community. It gives one insight when one is far removed. How am I supposed to know what’s the best for farmers in the regions I can’t visit because I’m in the capitol all day?”

Kira thought about it for a moment. “I guess that’s indeed logical.”

“My husband’s been an amazing influence on me.” said the regal looking woman. “Miss Lupaza couldn’t come due to a meeting with the craftsmen union, but my adjutant came in her place.”

“Sarish Rez.” the other male Bajoran introduced himself.

“A pleasure. Come this way. There's quite a crowd waiting for you on the Promenade.” said Sisko.

Esha took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s go then.” and then she, the Federation Captain, Shakaar and Sarish went towards the Promenade.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Dax whispered in Kira’s ear.

The Major frowned. “What did I not tell you?”

“That Shakaar is so good looking!”

* * *

There certainly was a crowd around the airlock entrance.

“The guards will escort you to the podium whenever you're ready.” the Captain said.

“Of course, Captain.” the elder Ija woman then turned to her adjutant. “I’ve got everything on these little cards, don’t worry.” and she turned back to the Starfleet officer. “Let’s go!”

And the woman was escorted to the podium on the promenade.

 _“Odo to Captain Sisko.”_ came over the commlink.

“Go ahead, Constable.”

“I've just received a disturbing communication. I have reason to believe someone is planning to assassinate First Minister Ija.”

* * *

It was only after the speech that Lady Ija heard of the communication.

“As far as I'm concerned we should've gotten the First Minister off that podium as soon as we received the information.” Odo said, quite unhappy that the public appearance hadn’t been called off.

Sarish looked furious as well. “If Lady Ija cancelled his public appearances every time someone threatened her life, she would never leave her office.”

“We're not talking about some disgruntled shopkeeper who writes a letter threatening this woman for raising taxes, we're talking about a Cardassian extremist group that's already succeeded in assassinating two Bajoran officials!”

“I know all about the True Way and what they're capable of.” the adjutant grumbled.

The shapeshifter shot a look at the older Bajoran man. “My sources in the Cardassian Civilian Government believe the True Way already has an operative in place aboard the station. I suggest you cancel the First Minister's conference and reschedule it at another location.”

The Captain turned towards the woman. “This is your decision, madam.”

“I do thank you for your concern, Constable Odo.” Esha said. “But giving in to a terrorist’s wishes is the very worst thing you can do; all Federation diplomats are told so. I will take the extra security measures, if that puts you to ease. But I believe that as long as my daughter is with me, nothing will happen.

Sisko sat back. “You are quite confidant in your daughter’s abilities.”

“Do not forget that she single-handedly stopped Lieutenant Neela from shooting Kai Opaka almost a year ago.” said the First Minister.

* * *

“I've cleared the rooms above, below and to both sides of the First Minister's quarters.” said Odo to Worf, who was now heading the Starfleet security department.

“I would recommend clearing that entire section of the Habitat Ring.” proposed the Klingon.

The shapeshifter shook his head. “I'm afraid that isn't feasible. There are over twelve hundred people living there. We can’t relocate them to somewhere else on the station. Or we’ve got to start to ask people to sleep on the floor of the Promenade.”

The Lieutenant-Commander grumbled. “Providing security was difficult enough aboard the Enterprise. It appears to be next to impossible on this station.”

The Changeling sighed. “It isn't easy.”

“I prefer a more orderly environment.” Worf said. “I’m curious to how it will be after my wedding. I’ve heard a lot about spouses making a mess after moving into the same quarters.”

“That I wouldn’t know. You’d have to ask Sisko about that one, he was married before.” Odo told. “But it seems we have that orderly environment in common. I have an innate need for it.”

“How do you tolerate living here?” the Starfleet officer asked.

The orange-skinned human-looking man shrugged. “I make order where I can. For one thing, I have a daily routine which I follow unwaveringly. Shopkeepers on the Promenade joke that they can set their clocks by me.” and eyeroll followed that statement.

A grunt came from the Klingon. “Unfortunately, I have found it difficult to establish a routine here.”

“There are other ways to create order in your life. Your quarters, for example. Everything in mine has its specific place and it's all arranged just so.” Odo told.

The Lieutenant-Commander nodded. “Yes, mine too. Even with my eyes closed I would still know where everything was.

“Exactly.” said the Constable.

“I would not tolerate it any other way.”

The shapeshifter hummed. “I'll tell you what else to do. Make sure everyone knows they can't just drop by your quarters to say hello. If someone does, whatever happens, don't make them feel welcome.”

“Of course not. That would only invite subsequent visits.”

“Precisely.”

Worf thought for a moment. “So far, the only person, besides my betrothed, who has a tendency to drop by is Chief O'Brien.”

“That's probably because he knows you from the Enterprise.”

* * *

The Changeling entered the quarters where Lady Ija was staying. Both Shakaar and Sarish were with her, their quarters were adjourned to the First Minister’s.

“Hello Constable, I take it you’re checking up on me?” the woman asked.

“You could say that.” Odo replied. “But also, to tell you that the guards are in position and all corridors between here and the wardroom have been cleared.”

“Good to know.” Ija said with a smile. “I now see why my daughter likes you so much.”

The Constable raised an eyebrow. “I don’t really talk much with her.”

“I know. But your actions speak more than words can.” and the middle-aged woman stood up. “I hope there is some time for me to visit the Temple before the reception?”

“Why wasn't I told about this?” the shapeshifter grumbled.

Esha smiled. “I made it up on the spot. Is there a problem?”

“I would have posted extra security on the Promenade.” the orange-skinned man replied.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” said Lady Ija.

Odo gave the woman a look. “With all due respect, ma’am, now that you're First Minister you can't slip in or out of bed without people noticing.”

“Nah, my husband will always notice. Sometimes, I wish Vulcans weren’t so sensitive to their environment.” the First Minister said.

Behind her, Sarish made a facepalm gesture.

The Constable just sighed and pressed his com button. “Odo to Worf. There's been a change of plans.”

* * *

The lift stopped at Promenade level, by the replimat.

A random man spotted the group. “It’s her!” he shouted.

“Really?” a female voice from somewhere asked.

“First Minister.” and so, the handshakes with the Bajoran people began.

Lady Ija gracefully smiled and accepted every handshake with a small gracious bow. “Ladies, Gentlemen, I hope your day is progressing nicely.”

_“Worf to Odo. We have secured the Temple.”_

“I'll try to get him inside as soon as I can.” said the Constable as he overlooked the crowd.

Lady Ija’s daughter Thalassa was on the upper Promenade level watching the crowd like she’d been doing during Kai Opaka’s visit when Vedek Winn was killed.

Then, Odo spotted an older woman making her way through the crowd. She ducked down out of sight for a moment, then appears back carrying a little boy. The security Chief relaxed, and the group finally make it to the Temple.

* * *

There was a big reception in the wardroom of the station, the complete experience with a buffet table and Quark’s employees serving freshly replicated drinks.

“Is it always like this?” Major Kira asked the adjutant.

Sarish shook his head. “It's not often that people get a chance to talk to the First Minister. Besides, have you ever met a Bajoran who didn't have a fervent opinion about everything from Prophetic interpretation to farm policy?”

Nerys thought about it. “I guess not.”

Then, the older Bajoran male pointed at one of the Vedeks. “Is that Vedek Tonsa?”

“Yes, it is.” the former resistance fighter replied.

“I hear he's an excellent springball player.”

The female Bajoran laughed. “Oh, the best on the station. Why?”

“I think I'll see if we can arrange a game.”

“You'd better be good.” Kira warned.

Rez pulled a face. “I'm terrible. But it will give me a chance to talk to him about supporting Lady Ija in the Vedek Assembly.” and he moved off.

Thus, Kira went over to the security Constable. “Do you have to stare like that? I think it's making people extremely nervous.”

“Good.”

The Major shook her head. “I’m gonna turn in early, I’ll see you tomorrow at 0800 standard?”

“But of course. I’ll be in my security office.” and the woman walked off, only to be stopped by the man who lead her former resistance cell.

“Nerys. Where are you going? You haven't even said hello.” said the black-haired man.

The redhaired woman shook her head. “You were busy explaining something to the people, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You wouldn't be bothering me; you'd be rescuing me.” Shakaar said.

The Bajoran female frowned. “That bad?”

The older man sighed. “You have no idea. I’m glad that Lady Ija is so experienced in diplomacy, she gave me a lot of tips about speaking in front of large crowds.”

“I’m glad she’s been able to help you. I can still remember that we all had to learn how to lip read!”

“Mind taking a stroll?” the black-haired man asked.

“Not at all, Shakaar.”

And so, they left the wardroom to walk wherever they wanted to go while Lady Ija was protected by the security division of both Starfleet and the Bajoran Militia.

“So, I’ve finally met Lady Ija’s children today.” told the former resistance leader.

“What do you think of them?” Kira asked.

“They are… weirdly interesting.” the advisor told. “They look typically Bajoran with the nose ridges and black hair isn’t really that uncommon… but they’re still _so alien_.”

The Major nodded. “I had the same thing when I met Thalassa. The moment she stepped into that office I knew there was something about her… I couldn’t explain it then, and I can’t explain it now.”

“Ah yes, the daughter. She’s extremely Vulcan, quite a strange woman.” the farmers’ union rep. told. “Did you know she’s gonna get married?”

“I heard it about two weeks ago, after the Klingon fleet arrived.” Nerys replied. “How was your meeting with Lady Ija’s sons? The doctor and the engineer?”

“They’re a lot more like their mother; I don’t think I could’ve handled much more Vulcan-ness.” Shakaar replied. “Have you dealt with Vulcans before?”

“I only know this Syrar guy down in science, Dax deals with him daily but I don’t. All I know is that they’re quite common now in Starfleet, all thanks to Captain Spock.” told the First Officer. “I do meet with Thalassa every day in Ops, I’ve warmed up to her in the last couple months. She puts up a cold persona to everyone she first meets, to find out if they’re actually interested in her or in her familial connection to Fleet Admiral Safi. It’s just what she does.”

The former resistance leader hummed. “I suppose it does tell you who really wishes to know you. And now _both_ her parents have incredibly important job…”

This was the moment they arrived at Kira’s quarters.

“Well, this is my call.”

But the man stopped her. “Actually, I’d love to see the wormhole, if that’s possible.”

Nerys nodded. “Sure, I’ll show you to the observation room. It’s actually just this way, next to Captain Sisko’s quarters. The upper pylons have the best view of the wormhole.” and they entered the observation room.

“I've never seen it, actually.” said the union rep.

The Major shrugged. “Why don't we stay a few minutes. May a ship will go through. You can see it open.”

“You're the First Officer, can't you order a ship through?”

The Bajoran woman laughed. “Well, Lady Ija should be able to order a whole fleet through.”

Shakaar chuckled at that. “The other day I heard someone say that if you happen to see the wormhole open, you get to make a wish.”

Kira nodded. “That's been going around the station for a while now.”

Then, the wormhole opened as a ship came back from the Gamma Quadrant.

“There it is!” the redhead said and pointed at the open wormhole. “And? Did you make your wish?”

“Yes.” and the older man leaned in for a kiss, but the woman stopped him, causing him to frown.

The First Officer shook her head. “I can’t Shakaar, I’m courting another man.”

The black-haired man looked sad but nodded. “I hope he makes you happy.”

“He does.” Nerys told. “I never expected to fall in love with a guy like him.”

“You’ve got that dreamy look on your face; I know that’s a good sign.”

The Bajoran woman laughed. “I do hope you find the love of your life as well.”

“I meet a lot of women every day, I suppose there must be one for me somewhere.” and the union rep started walking away but stopped once he was in the door opening and turned his head back. “Invite me to the wedding, please.”

“I’ll try to remember when we’re making a guest list!” the Major said.

Then, Shakaar left, leaving the former resistance fighter of his cell in the observation room.

Kira looked back at the vast space in front of her and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Shakaar and Sarish went for a tour alongside Major Kira and Constable Odo through the station while the First Minister helped her daughter prepare for her wedding.

“Level two D.” said Odo.

“Please enter security code.” the computer said, and the Constable put his code in.

“You know I haven't had a meal outside the wardroom or my quarters since I got here.” said Shakaar. “Do you know of a nice place?”

“Well, if the replicators work right, Quark’s works for most of us. The replimat is mostly used for a quick drink or snack, I kinda prefer the Vulcan restaurant at the back.” Kira told. “It’s nice and quiet. Though I did hear that the new Bolian restaurant’s pretty good.”

“I've never had Bolian food.” said the black-haired man.

The Major pulled a face. “This isn't going to sound very appetizing, but the meat they use is sort of aged.”

The union rep. frowned. “Aged?”

_“Worf to Odo, a turbolift is stuck on level forty-one. We're going to have to re-route you.”_

The Constable grumbled. “Verify your security code and I'll release the controls to you.”

Nerys shook her head. “You don't want to know.”

“Why don't we go there tonight?”

The redhead turned to Shakaar. “Just as friends, I hope?”

“Yes, just friends.” the older man said with a smile. “I didn’t forget that you told me you were in love with someone else. We can just-”

He was cut off when the turbo lift entered a freefall.

“We're falling! Kira to Worf.” no response. “Someone cut our comm. links.”

“Controls aren't responding.” Odo said before morphing both his arms into steel piledrivers that pushed out of the sides of the turbo lift so they started rubbing against the side of the shaft and finally comes to a halt quite far down.

The union rep. breathed heavily. “Well, I guess this means our tour is over.”

“Am I glad Lady Ija chose not to come with us.” said Sarish. “This would’ve been a disaster!”

“I agree with that.” said the shapeshifter.

* * *

Sisko leaned back into his chair. “You're telling me someone overrode the station's comm. system, faked Worf's voice, and then sent one of our turbo lifts into a free fall?”

Odo nodded. “I'm afraid so, sir. Apparently they tapped into the comm. system with a voice synthesizer.”

“What I want to know is how they got Worf's security code.” Benjamin said.

“I let Commander Ija take a look, as she’s familiar with Starfleet coding. She told me there were only two minor irregularities.” the shapeshifter told. “I didn’t spot them.”

The Captain sighed. “Well, this is a mistake even the most trained eye can make. Whoever did it must’ve been a great code forger.”

“That’s the same thing Commander Ija told me.” the Changeling said. “The True Way does have Cardassian operatives from all over their space, if there is just one coder among them…”

The Afro-American nodded. “It seems like we have quite a situation on our hands. Now, no ships have been allowed to leave since this incident occurred. That means that whoever was responsible is still on the station. I want them found.”

“I’m going straight after them. Am I dismissed?”

“You are. Thank you, Constable.”

And the orange-skinned alien left the Captain’s office, leaving the 38-year-old behind to grumble.

* * *

When the Constable returned, he found that Worf had arrested someone.

“Take him to a holding cell.” Worf ordered, quite loudly.

“What'd he do?” the shapeshifter asked.

“He was responsible for the attack on Union Representative Shakaar, adjutant Sarish, Major Kira and you, Constable.” replied the Klingon.

Odo frowned. “How did you catch him?”

The Lieutenant-Commander grunted. “He has admitted being a True Way operative. They provided him with an isolinear interface to access station systems. He was attempting to use it to depressurize Lady Ija’s quarters by sabotaging the environmental controls.”

The Changeling’s eyes formed slits. “I see.”

“When he tried to access them, I traced the signal path back to him. He was operating out of an abandoned cargo hold on level thirty-one.” told the former Enterprise security Chief.

“Why didn't you call me before you made the arrest? Or Sisko?”

The Starfleet officer shook his head. “It was not necessary. Your deputies assisted me quite capably. They are well trained. You are to be commended.”

* * *

Captain Sisko was in his office alone when the resident Cardassian engineer entered. “Ah, miss Rejar. I find it a surprise to see you. Please, take a seat!”

Gilora shook her head. “Thank you Captain, but I’m not staying for long. There’s just something I need to tell you.”

Benjamin frowned. “Alright. What is it?”

The Cardassian woman sighed. “After what I heard today… I think I should mention that my sisters, Eara and Danash, are all for the traditional way Cardassia has done things. Maybe they’re even True Way operatives, I don’t know that. All I know… is that they’ll kill me if they hear I’m courting a Federaji.”

Sisko nodded. “I’ll make sure to screen every non-Federation citizen that enters this station.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Gilora said with a short nod before leaving.


	10. More Visitors... Oh, And Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of episode related... but not really enough to tag it though. This is more of a filler chap, episode 'Rapture' will be up next... when I finish it.

It was breakfast time on Deep Space Nine and love is in the air.

Even Morn found someone.

“So, what do you think of the O'Brien's plan to name their baby Sean?” asked the security Chief.

Sisko nudged his head to the side. “Well, I kind of like it. Sean. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Except that in Bajoran, Sean means swamp.” grunted Odo.

“Do the O'Briens know that?” the Captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Changeling shook his head. “I doubt it.”

“Someone should tell them.” said the Afro-American.

“I nominate you.”

Then, Lieutenant Dax joined them.

“Morning.” she said while massaging his neck

“Neck bothering you again?” asked Odo.

“It's just a muscle pull.” the Trill woman said, waving it off

Sisko frowned. “What is that, the eighth muscle pull this month?”

The shapeshifter turned to the commanding officer. “Actually, I believe Lieutenant Dax has been treated for seven muscle pulls, two contusions, one broken clavicle and five cracked ribs. All injuries were afflicted by Commander Worf during holosuite sessions.”

Benjamin sighed. “Can’t you two train without you getting injured?”

“Klingon training isn’t without danger.” said Dax. “Besides, I won’t have a sparring partner when Worf’s going on his honeymoon.” and she left.

The security chief leaned closer to the Captain. “I actually think she’s been flirting with Worf.”

The Afro-American pulled a face. “But he’s engaged!”

“That’s the reason for her injuries.” told Odo. “Worf’s trying to push her away, but she keeps coming back for one reason or another.”

The human man sighed. “I knew Curzon was extremely stubborn, guess she’s too.”

As he said that, Commander Worf approached them while holding Commander Ija’s hand. “Captain, Constable.”

“Good to see you too, Commander Worf.” Sisko said with a smile. “Good morning Thalassa. So, what are you two up to for today?”

“We are going to Garak’s Clothiers to get our wedding clothes ordered.” replied the woman shortly before sniffing in the air. “I see Lieutenant Dax has passed by earlier.”

“You just missed her.” Benjamin told.

“I really am going to talk to her about the current situation, I do not think it is appropriate for a woman of her standards to behave like this. I had expected better of her.” Thalassa said, lifting her head a bit.

The Captain nudged his head to the side, at Odo. “I just heard it. Lieutenant Dax was attempting to flirt with you, Worf, during training sessions in Quark’s holosuites?”

Worf growled.

“I think that means _yes_.” said the Constable.

The commanding officer looked uncomfortable. “I don’t suppose there is much I can do?”

“Unless you know someone who can make it absolutely clear to the Lieutenant that there is no way she can come between me and my fiancé, there is not much you can do.” and the half-Bajoran looked up at her groom-to-be. “We should go now, before our duties commerce.”

The Klingon grunted. “We should.” and the two left.

The Changeling shook his head. “Is there even someone who can get through to Jadzia?”

“Hmmm… maybe the Fleet Admiral can.” Sisko said. “I’ll make the call.”

* * *

Gilora arrived in engineering that morning in quite a good mood, even though she didn’t know why she was in that mood.

“Good morning Ensign Rejar.” said the human Chief, looking up from where he was repairing a cable near the floor. Then, he frowned. “How come that that inverted tear on your forehead is no longer blue?”

At that, the Cardassian woman froze.

O’Brien stood up, eyebrows up. “Is something wrong?”

“I… I need to go to sickbay.” the new Ensign said, eyes still wide open. “If I think what it is…”

“Then what?” Miles asked. Then, he saw the woman before him hyperventilating. “Is everything alright?”

The subspace scientist shook her head, still hyperventilating.

The Chief pressed his com button. “O’Brien to Bashir, I need you to transport Ensign Rejar to infirmary.”

“Acknowledged.” came through and Gilora dematerialized from the subdecks and rematerialized in the infirmary on the Promenade.

There, Soval placed her down on one of the bio beds while the human doctor started scanning her with a tricorder.

“I… I think I know what’s wrong.” Ensign Rejar said.

“Can you tell us?” Bashir asked. “Is it some crazy Cardassian disease that’s fatal?”

The woman shook her head. “No, doctor. I… I think I might be pregnant.”

The Middle Eastern looking man frowned and looked back at his colleague, who could only shrug in response to his facial expression.

* * *

Ensign Rejar laid on the bio bed, now asleep due to the fact that Doctor Bashir gave her a sedative to stop her hyperventilation.

The two doctors stood off to the side with O’Brien and Sisko.

“I don’t think that women are supposed to hyperventilate when they’re pregnant.” Miles said.

“Usually, they do not.” Soval said. “But after analyzing the baby’s genetic profile… I do believe I know why she hyperventilated. This baby is also my brother’s, making it a half-Cardassian hybrid.”

“But… she’s dating a Federation operative.” Julian stated. “Sure, she knew this could happen.”

“Ensign Rejal _doesn’t care_ she’s pregnant with Lieutenant Savel’s baby.” Sisko then said.  
The half-Bajoran doctor turned to the commanding officer. “She has told you something?”

The Afro-American nodded. “The night after a True Way operative was arrested, the Ensign came to my office. She expressed her fear of her pro-True Way sisters finding out about her relationship with a non-Cardassian.”

“I can now see why Gilora acted the way she did.” the light skinned doctor said.

The Chief sighed. “We all can.”

* * *

Sisko sighed as he sat down in the chair of his personal quarters.

The Fleet Admiral symbol became visible at precisely 1930 hours standard, as requested by the Captain.

“Benjamin.” the Vulcan Fleet Admiral greeted. “I was quite surprised when I saw your request for a conversation, you do not often initiate these sessions.”

“And I wished it could’ve stayed that way.” the Captain said. “Admiral… I’m experiencing a difficulty with a member of my crew, and I’m unable to handle it.”

The Vulcan seemed surprised. “In all those months on Deep Space Nine, you have not experienced any problems with your crew. What has changed?”

“Admiral, it seems that my science officer, Lieutenant Dax, has developed a… how do I say this… an _obsession_ for Lieutenant-Commander Worf, your daughter’s betrothed.” the black skinned male replied.

Safi’s eyes turned to slits. “What has she done?”

“From what I could gather, she’s tried to seduce him during their almost daily training sessions in Quarks’ holosuites.” told Sisko. “I was hoping you could diffuse the situation before either Thalassa or Worf decides to kill my science officer, as it would not do good to either of their careers.”

The Admiral closed his eyes. “I see. I will have to meditate first, to calm my own thoughts down, before confronting Lieutenant Dax.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” Benjamin said.

“Oh, Benjamin, since I am speaking to you anyhow: there will be a Breen ship arriving tomorrow afternoon at 1400 hours standard, carrying both Bajoran and Cardassian ex-slaves from the Breen mines. Federation citizens and Federation-allied citizens are being let go from their slavery.” told the Vulcan. “A Cardassian vessel will pick up the surviving Cardassians at 1500 hours standard.”

“Thank you for the warning, Admiral.” the Captain said. “And once more, thank you.”

“Please, do not thank me _yet_.” and the connection was cut.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Gilora woke again, disorientated at first. But as her memories of that morning came back like a flood, her mind went into panic mode. Cardassian culture highly valued children, especially among traditionalists who often had five or more children with their spouses. She would without a doubt love the child she was currently carrying, but she had no idea whether Savel would want children, they hadn’t discussed that yet, they’d only been together for a short time.

As the Cardassian Ensign looked to her right, she saw the father of her child curled up on the bio bed next to her. She smiled; she could watch him for hours as he was sleeping.

“Your thoughts are extremely loud, Gilora.” the half-Bajoran said as his brown eyes opened up.

Rejar laid her head back with a sigh. “How much did you hear?”

Savel rose from his bed, took two strides towards her bed and took her right hand. “I can understand your fears, but I can assure you, I have no intention of leaving you alone with a child to raise. I will take the responsibilities as a father, and even though it will be hard on us because we are still young, I will be here when you need me.”

The Cardassian sighed. “But… will you be a family with me?”

The Lieutenant looked down. “I do not know if we should make that decision right now. I do not wish for you to make a decision you might regret at a later stage in your life.”

“You think I’ll regret marriage?” Gilora asked.

“You would not be the first woman to regret her marriage.” the half-Bajoran replied. “You should not rush such a decision.”

“I guess that… I’m more irrational now I’ll be a mother.” the Ensign said. “Who know of the child?”

“Both doctors, mister O’Brien and Captain Sisko.” Savel told. “But I have the intention to tell my parents during our subspace communication tomorrow morning.”

“You think it’s safe to tell them?” the woman asked.

The engineering Lieutenant smiled a little. “They are my parents, Gilora, there is no reason to fear them. If anything, I believe my mother will be extremely delighted and it might just give my father even more motivation to get the Obsidian Order completely disbanded.”

“Alright.” and the scientist squeezed the hand of her lover. “But I want a Bajoran pledge bracelet.”

“That can be arranged. I will make a call tomorrow.”

* * *

In the morning, at about 0730, the station became alive with the first people that woke up. They were mainly engineering crew that had to make certain parts of the station operational for events during that day, like making sure the airlocks were safe for ships to dock at and securing and checking the systems surrounding the airlock’s operations.

Lieutenant Dax woke quite well rested and got ready for another day in the labs when she saw the little lightbulb on the monitor in her quarters flickering green, indicating she had a subspace comm call. She frowned as she accepted the call _. ‘Who calls at this hour?’_

Then, the Fleet Admiral symbol appeared for a couple seconds before she was faced with a stern looking Fleet Admiral Safi.

Jadzia froze. “Admiral.”

“Lieutenant Dax.” the Vulcan began. “I see that you understand why I am calling, given your shocked facial expression. Let’s keep it short then.”

“Admiral… I-” but the Trill female was cut off before she could even say anything.

“Please, I do not need to hear an excuse for why you are attempting to steal my daughter’s betrothed.” said the Admiral. “Cease your attempts, and you might be lucky that I will not single handedly demote you back to Ensign. If you do not cease… I cannot be responsible for what happens then.”

Dax bowed her head down. “Yes, Admiral.”

And the connection was cut, leaving the science officer feeling berated, embarrassed and angry.

* * *

Esha was happy to call with her husband again, as she hadn’t seen him for quite some time now. Her beloved was still on Cardassia trying to fulfill his most recent goal: the disbandment of the Obsidian Order and the eradication of the True Way. It was ambitious, a characteristic mainly valued among Cardassians in the military and politics.

“Esha, my _aduna_ , how have you been?” asked her Vulcan husband.

The 61-year-old smiled. “I’ve been good, it’s amazing here in New Rakantha. I wish I could stroll with you through the parks here around the ministry office building, you’d think them to be lovely.”

“And I am sure they are.” Safi said. “Our youngest son is due to join us.”

“Our children have never joined us during one of our conversations.” the new First Minister said. “It must be something quite important if he’s to join us.”

“I had about the same thought.”

Then, the screen split in two, and on the second screen appeared their youngest son, Savel.

“Mother, father, it is good to see you both again.”

The Bajoran noble woman smiled. “Savel, I hope all is well up there?”

“It has indeed been fairly normal.” said the young half-Bajoran. “But I do have to tell you something.”

“We both suspected as much.” the Admiral said.

The youngest participant in the conversation looked visibly uncomfortable. “I am afraid of your reactions.”

“You are our son, Savel. There’s nothing you can say that will make us love you less.”

“Even if that thing is that you are having a baby with a Cardassian scientist?”

Safi blinked. “I guess I was not expecting that.”

“Mother… are you crying?”

Ija Esha was indeed crying, out of happiness. “Yes, I am. I am happy for you, my son. I didn’t expect to become a grandmother so soon.”

“I did hope that this would be your reaction.” said the engineer.

The pure Vulcan laced his fingers together. “Savel, you do understand that this child will face a lot more hardship than other hybrid children?”

“I am aware.” their son replied. “I have told the mother of my child so as well.”

The Admiral hummed. “This will have to stay within the family for now, and with the doctors. I hope I can arrest all members of the True Way before anything can happen. I will ask General Martok to get his people to search homes, these terrorists are becoming more and more of a threat to anyone who believes different than they do.”

“I am confident in your and General Martok’s abilities.”

* * *

Bashir was scanning the abdomen of the Cardassian woman with an echo scanner. “The embryo is still small, month one I believe. You probably will not be starting to show until your fourth month, maybe even until you enter your fifth. By the way, what is the gestation period of Cardassians?”

“Usually ten months.” Gilora grumbled.

Julian nodded. “Alright. I’ll make you a schedule for regular check-ups and mandatory vaccinations.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” and Ensign Rejal left the infirmary.

* * *

At 1400, the Breen vessel docked.

Captain Sisko hadn’t asked anyone to come with me and welcome the Breen’s prisoners, but Thalassa had joined him none the less.

“You know you didn’t need to come.” said the human Captain.

“I could feel your anxiety when you announced that the ship was coming.” the half-Bajoran told. “I am here to make sure you do not get a panic induced attack.”

“I don’t get panic attacks.” Benjamin whispered, at which the woman by his side shot him a look.

The airlock pressurized and opened up, showing one single Breen.

“Sir, welcome to Deep Space Nine. I’m Benjamin Sisko, and this is my Research officer Ija Thalassa.” Sisko said, kinda sweating.

The Breen gave then both a short nod. “I am Thot Gor. I am here to deliver prisoners from our dilitihium mines on Dozaria that belong to the species called Cardassian and Bajoran.”

“Yes, we are here to welcome them. From here, they shall be brought home.” Thalassa said.

The Thot leaned with his head to the side. “You are Thalassa, daughter of Safi?”

“Yes, Admiral Safi is my father.” Commander Ija replied.

The Captain gained even more of a worried look on his face.

“We are not happy we had to let our slaves go, but at least our new workers work even harder.”

The half-Bajoran nodded. “Yes. Paid laborers do tend to work harder.”

Then, Gor shouted something back in Breen.

One by one, Cardassians and Bajorans were let through. All were dressed in rags, that were dirty as hell.

Benjamin turned to his research officer. “Make sure these people get new clothes, food and a bath.”

“Thalassa to Odo. Please get the sonic showers ready for our new visitors and show them to Quark’s and Garak’s, their purchases are on Starfleet Command.”

_“Acknowledged, Commander.”_

The Breen handed the Captain in front of him a device that looked like a PADD.

Sisko frowned. “What is this?”

“Medical history on the ex-slaves.” the Thot replied as the last of the prisoners left the Breen vessel. “There were 25 still living individuals classified as Cardassian or Bajoran.”

“Thanks… I guess.” the black skinned male said, weary of the alien in front of him.

Gor gave them once more a short nod. “Goodbye Captain, Commander, we will see each other again.” and he walked back into his vessel, the airlock closing behind him and decompressed.

“That… was weird.” Benjamin stated.

“That is certainly accurate.” Thalassa said. “No wonder I could not find much in any database.”

* * *

Doctors Bashir and Soval were checking over the newly released prisoners from the Breen mines. Most indeed needed some food and water and would be fine, no one was in immediate danger of dying.

“These are the best treated slaves I’ve seen in my line of duty.” Julian told.

“I have heard that the Breen do value their slaves, as they do the work they themselves cannot do. Apparently there is something about Breen biology that makes them inadequate to work in the mining industry.” the half-Vulcan said as he was checking a half-Cardassian half-Bajoran girl.

“Where are we going now?” the girl asked.

“Well, all adults will go home to the planet they belong to.” replied the non-human doctor. “As for you, it depends whether you have living relatives on Bajor or Cardassia and if they’re willing to take you in. If not, you will stay here on the station until you are an adult or if you are adopted into a family.”

The girl nodded. “I am 17.”

“Just a year away from being an adult.” Soval said.

Her brown eyes locked with those of her doctor. “You sound funny. Like the Breen, but also not like them.”

“Well, since we do not know how they look like, they could look like you or me without us knowing.” and the half-Bajoran shone with a light in her eyes, checking her pupil reflex.

“That’s scary.” the 17-year-old said.

The doctor with a green hue on his skin hummed. “Sadly, there are a lot of scary things out there. Now, may I know your name?”

“Ziyal, Tora Ziyal. My mother was Tora Naprem.” replied the girl, Ziyal. “Do you think my dad’s still alive?”

“I would not know, Ziyal.” the half-Bajoran told her. “But we will find out. Do you perhaps know a name?”

“Mom said his name was Dukat.”

That statement got Bashir’s head to turn around like the instant detonation of a Romulan warhead. “Did you just say Dukat? _Gul_ Dukat?”

“Julian, please desist.” his colleague said as he was drawing blood from the female child. “The sins of the father are never the sins of the child.”

“Still, I get the freaking shivers if I see him.” the human doctor said as he continued his examination of an adult Bajoran male. “Garak I can stand, somehow he’s not that threatening to me as Dukat.”

“Military men do tend to be more… vicious looking than simple tailors.” Soval said as he entered the blood sample of the girl into the system. “Our database is connected to the Cardassian one, we will find out in about a minute if Dukat is indeed your father.”

Ziyal nodded. “Thanks.”

“You can sit over here,” the half-Bajoran pointed at a chair. “while I examine the others.”

Again, the young woman nodded and sat on the chair as the 26-year-old doctor continued with a Cardassian soldier, who was his last.

The human wiped away some sweat. “Alright, I’m done.” and he laid his equipment down.

“Do I need to put those away?” Arik had suddenly entered the infirmary.

“If you want, you can. Less work for me.” Bashir said as he sat down at his station. “I’ve never done so many check-ups in _one single day_.”

“Well, we do not often get ex-slaves or starved individuals.”

“Am I glad I didn’t take that assignment on Relay Station 55.”

Then, Soval’s station alerted them. The DNA sample had found records.

“Let’s see then, about your parents.” the non-human doctor said as his fingers moved over the keys. “Your mother was indeed registered as Tora Naprem, from the Lonar Province, she has one living sister named Tora Aigolea who is married to Draya Nesolo, they are without children.”

“That’s the normal lot.” grumbled Julian.

“Now, as for your father… well, this is odd.” the half-Bajoran said.

The Middle Eastern looking human frowned. “What is odd?”

“The system registers two male relatives.” the Fleet Admiral’s first son replied. “One is indeed the father, the other is… a brother.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Check it out!” the human said as he walked straight up to his colleague.

Soval shook his head. “Not so fast, Julian. We will do the father first. Ah yes… Gul Skrain Dukat indeed.”

Doctor Bashir fell on the floor laughing, arms pressed against his stomach.

The young woman’s eyes went wide. “Is he okay?”

“Do not worry. This is a normal emotional reaction to what humans would call ‘something funny’. I myself never understood the concept.” the half-Vulcan replied. “Your father is alive and currently serving the Cardassian military. I believe his ship is currently on its way to gather the Cardassian soldiers.”

“Do you think I can go home with him?” the 17-year-old asked.

The non-Human doctor shook his head. “Your existence in itself is already a threat to both his military and political career. Most Cardassian men do not wish to lose that, and their full Cardassian families. Most Cardassians are currently not so acceptive of half-Cardassians.”

Ziyal looked sad, her head hung down.

“But I suppose you could temporarily stay with me and Doctor Bashir, maybe reunite you with your mother’s sister if she wants to meet you.” Soval said.

At that, the young woman smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

The Fleet Admiral’s first son nodded and looked back at the screen while Julian was gathering himself, still grinning as he vocally repeated the name ‘Skrain’.

“Let’s see, your brother is… Arik?”

As soon as that was said, it was dead silent in the infirmary apart from Arik dropping a tray.

The Cardassian soldier that was still not examined looked uncomfortable and shuffled away from the scene and into the Promenade.

Ziyal looked back at Arik, who stood there frozen in the middle of the infirmary. “He’s… my brother?”

“Your DNA sample matched with his. You have the same father.”

The human looked confused. “Wait, what? Arik is Dukat’s son?”

“Our stations never matched his DNA, that was done by the Cardassian military. Dukat certainly must have received the notification that he had a living half-Cardassian son.”

Bashir shook his head. “Okay, I think imma… lie down.” and he did indeed lie down on one of the bio beds.

“You’re sure this is no mistake?” the male half-Cardassian asked.

“This testing equipment is for 99.97 percent accurate, there is almost no chance that it would get the paternal lineage wrong.” told the half-Bajoran. “You two stay here. Nurse Jabara will look after you, I have to inform Captain Sisko of this.” and he went into the back.

The female minor looked around. “Well, this place is better than the Dozaria mines. How is it to live here?”

“Quite nice actually.” Arik said as he sat down on a chair. “By the way, I’m Arik Zaltyl, everyone just calls me Arik.”

They shook hands.

“I’m Tora Ziyal.”

“I heard.”

The Bajoran nurse picked up the equipment that was on the tray Arik dropped. Most were made of metal and there were no shards of glass lying around that could be dangerous. “Arik, you’re lucky there weren’t any syringes on that tray.”

“I know, Nurse Jabara.” sighed Zaltyl.

Then, a Cardassian man walked in, in full Cardassian military uniform. “Where are those children?”

Julian sat up. “Dukat! Shouldn’t you be loading up your fellow soldiers?”

“What I need, is to protect my family!” he drew his gun and shot at the station.

The 20-year-old fell down on the floor, not hit by the shot itself but he did receive burn wounds from the sparks that flew around when the shot made connection with the station beside him.

Tora also ducked, her already ravaged purple dress became even more of a rag with the burn marks.

As the Cardassian Gul aimed anew, he suddenly found himself in a headlock with his trachea being restricted by a strong arm, and there was no feeling in his own right arm, gun gone, and his hip really hurt.

The half-Cardassian children were staring at the person who kept Dukat in a headlock, which was the half-Vulcan doctor who now had a vicious look on his face.

“You dare to touch those children again, I will break every single bone in your body, leaving your neck for the last.” hissed Soval through his teeth. “Now, you will leave in silence, or I will be the bane of your existence and disgrace you. Understood?”

The military man could not speak, only gurgle while in the arm was around his neck.

“Good.” and the Doctor let go of the Gul, who fell down with extreme nausea and a lot of coughing before finally getting air supply.

“Please remind me not to make you angry.” Bashir said in a high pitch.

“I reserve this treatment for killers only, Julian.”

* * *

When Sisko got the communique to come down to the infirmary for a briefing, he hadn’t expected to see Gul Dukat lying on the floor while coughing and the Doctors doing nothing to help him.

“He was trying to shoot Arik and Tora.” Jabara told, pointing at the two young adults.

“Ah, I see.” the Captain said. _‘Necessary violence to protect innocent life, I’m sure.’_

Bashir came to him. “Ben! There you are, I’ll brief you somewhere else.” and he was led into a smaller room adjoined to the infirmary.

“What was so urgent that I needed to hear?” the commanding officer asked.

Julian sighed. “Well, I really couldn’t believe it at first, but this equipment is too accurate to be wrong. So, we discovered that the young woman next door is Dukat’s illegitimate daughter, Dukat’s got a funny first name, by the way, and now it turns out that Arik is actually Dukat’s illegitimate son!”

It was all said so quickly that the news barely hit Benjamin, until he let it sink in. “ _Shit_.”

“Yeah… I kinda thought that too.”

* * *

Thalassa approached Major Kira in the observation room. “Major there is something I need to tell you.”

Nerys turned. “Is it related to the Dukat incident in the infirmary?”

The research officer nodded. “It is.”

“Alright, let’s hear it. Though I have heard most of it from Odo already.” Kira told.

Commander Ija looked down at the PADD in her hand. “Actually… this is regarding Arik Zaltyl’s Bajoran mother, who died when he was only three years old.”

The Major frowned. “Arik’s mother? I thought she was unfindable.”

“She was in the system, as a refugee from the Singha camp.” told the half-Bajoran. “The DNA testing came back with the same results eleven times, all done in different labs.”

“Why so much testing?” the redhead asked.

Thalassa took a deep breath. “We wanted to make absolutely sure there were no mistakes made. Major, this is going to be hard on you. Please do not take out your anger on the young man.”

“Why would I?” Kira then asked, still clueless to where this conversation was heading.

“Because… Arik Zaltyl is your maternal half-brother.”

Realization dawned on the young Major’s face, her eyes went wide and she gripped her head with both hands as she started breathing quicker.

“Major Kira…?”

Then, the tears came flooding and the Bajoran woman fell down on her knees.

Commander Ija just stood there, not knowing what to do. “Ija to Sisko.”

_“Go ahead.”_

“You are needed in the observation room. Major Kira is emotionally distressed.”

_“I’m coming!”_

And indeed, the Captain was by his lover’s side very quick after the half-Vulcan had called him.

To not to disturb the two, Thalassa left the room. She was bad at consolidating fellow living beings, empathy was something she had never truly understood. She knew the concept, but not how it truly worked. Things between her and Worf were easy, because of their accidental link that had ultimately led to their betrothal before her assignment on Deep Space Nine.


	11. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 'Rapture' rewritten and mixed up.

Dax frowned at the sight of the icon painting of an obelisk standing in an ornamental water feature of a town. “That’s it?”

Sisko nodded. “That's it. The City of B'hala, painted nearly twenty thousand years ago.”

“Hmm.”

The Major looked baffled. “Jadzia, you're looking at the _most important_ Bajoran icon ever painted. The only known proof that B'hala actually existed, and all you have to say is _hmm_.”

“No, it's just that you both gave it such a buildup I thought it would be a lot bigger.” and she spread her arms as to what she’d been expecting.

Kira smiled at the painting. “We've been trying to force the Cardassian government to return this to us since the end of the Occupation. It's good to have it back.”

“I thought you said it was going to be returned to the State Museum in Ilvia.” Jadzia said.

“It will be. Tomorrow. But I couldn't let it pass without stealing a look. Sometimes being the Emissary isn't such a bad thing. You see this?” the Captain pointed at an obelisk. “It's a Bantaca spire. Ancient Bajoran cities were built around them. They were all about eleven meters high, made from hundreds of stones carved and fitted together so tightly they didn't need mortar.”

“It's said they mark the city's place in the cosmos.” the Bajoran woman said.

The Trill sighed. “Beautiful markings.”

“Supposedly, they're coordinates of the lost city. But because we can't see the markings on the other two sides, they're impossible to decipher.” Sisko told.

Nerys sighed. “Which is why B'hala is likely to remain lost.”

The 38-year-old then got an idea. “Before you pack it up, have it scanned into the computer.”

The Bajoran security guards nodded.

“You're going to study it?” the Lieutenant asked. “Maybe see if you can find the lost city?”

“Maybe, but I’m gonna let Thalassa have a go first.” and Sisko left the room.

The science officer then saw the thinking look on the First Officer.

“I was just thinking about Zocal's third prophecy. It said only someone who had been touched by the Prophets could find the ruins of B'hala.” the redhead said.

“No pressure.”

* * *

The scan of the painting was visible on the monitor of Thalassa’s station.

“Computer, magnify grid C four.” and the computer zoomed in on the obelisk and the waterfall right behind it. “It is a reflection. Magnify D two.”

“This looks incredibly complex.” Sisko said.

Thalassa nodded. “Indeed, it does. I could translate the ancient inscriptions, and possibly find out how Bajor looked like geographically twenty thousand years ago, but nothing much otherwise.”

“Transfer it into a holo program before you do that, I’m going to look if I can solve it that way.”

“Trail and error, an ancient human technique.”

“And it has worked many times.”

* * *

It was hours ago since Sisko had gone to Quarks’ holosuites above the bar.

“Computer. Process _Sisko image file three seven six_. Reduce in size seventy five percent.” and the obelisk appeared. A sigh came from the Afro-American. “Oh. Ah, yes. Superimpose grid D two. Reverse image and enhance.”

Moments later, the bar owner entered. “Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but-”

“But what?” Benjamin asked as he turned around.

“It's after three in the morning.”

The human frowned. “Three, already?”

“Time flies when you're having fun.” the Ferengi said.

“Quark I want you to save this program for me.”

The barman frowned “What is it?”

“An ancient puzzle.” the Captain replied.

Quark grinned. “You know, Captain, if you like puzzles I have a wide assortment of pleasure mazes. And they all come with a surprise in the center.”

Sisko did a facepalm. “Never mind, Quark. I'll save the program myself.” and he went to the console. He saved the program in his name and reached for the rod on the console, but he got zapped with an energy beam and there was a bit of a blast.

“Computer, Quark to Infirmary. Medical emergency in holosuite four.”

* * *

Odo dragged Quark into his security office and towards a holding cell.

“You said yourself the Captain's all right.” said the Ferengi.

“Lucky for you.” the shapeshifter grunted.

The establishment holder threw up his hands. “Then why am I being arrested? I already told you it was an accident. A minor technical difficulty. You can't arrest somebody for a minor technical difficulty.”

“No, but I can arrest you for negligence.” the Changeling said, typing on his PADD. “Your own records show your holosuites are in desperate need of maintenance.”

Quark growled. “Which is what I've been telling Chief O'Brien for the past week. I begged him to have Rom fix them, but you know what he said? Rom's too busy upgrading the sensor array. Can you believe that? Anyone can fix the sensor array, but no one can fix the holosuites like that idiot brother of mine. So, you see, if anyone should be arrested for negligence, it's Chief O'Brien.”

“Tell it to the magistrate.”

* * *

The doctors were checking the Captain on any other injuries from the holodeck accident. “Well, there are no signs of any permanent neural damage, although I am reading some odd synaptic potentials. Let me ask you something, does my uniform look any brighter to you?” asked Bashir.

Sisko nodded. “Yes, everything does. Colors seem more intense and shapes more focused.”

Soval hummed “It is called post-neural shock syndrome. Your neural pathways were overloaded by the plasma burst. All external stimuli are going to seem more pronounced. It is going to take a while for things to settle down though, so I am going to put you on restricted duty for the next three days. And if you experience any other side effects such as headaches, dizziness, even nausea, let us know immediately.”

“Yes.” Benjamin said.

“In the meantime, enjoy the show.” Julian said.

* * *

Sisko was eating in his quarters, with Major Kira and his son.

“So, did dinner meet with the Sisko stamp of approval?” asked the teenager, who’d prepared the meal.

“Grandpa would be so proud of you.” replied Ben with a smile.

Jake laughed. “I was a little worried I overcooked the lingta roast, but I'm glad you liked it anyway. Can I get you anything else?”

“Oh, no, I'm fine.” the adult man said and turned to his First Officer. “Do you want something more?”

The Bajoran woman shook her head. “No, I’m alright. Thank you Jake, this dinner was lovely.”

Then, the Starfleet officer started arranging the fruit and cheese on his plate.

Kira frowned. “Ben? What are you doing?”

Sisko pointed at his plate. “These shapes. I know what they are.”

“Okay, what the hell happened on that holodeck.”

* * *

The images on the sides of the obelisk were magnified on the wall, and somehow the Captain completed a reconstruction of the missing fourth side.

 _“Ops to Captain Sisko.”_ it was Dax.

“Go ahead.”

_“Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but I have Admiral Whatley calling from Starfleet Headquarters.”_

“I'll take it in here.”

Admiral Whatley appeared on the monitor of the holosuite. “Hello, Ben.” the man greeted.

“Admiral.” and the Captain gave the man a short nod.

The Admiral smiled. “How've you been?”

“Never better.”

“Glad to hear it. I know you've been waiting for this news for a long time. I'm glad to be the one who tells you. Bajor is now officially an autonomous state within the Federation.”

“It's about time.” Sisko said. “So, any speculations on when they will actually join the Federation?”

Whatley laughed. “First Minister Ija said that that’s up to the next generation of Bajorans. Most of the new generation want to get used to their new freedoms and perks of being part of the Federation alliance. And it’s incredibly weird to have to call Esha _First Minister of Bajor_.”

* * *

A lot of Bajorans were at Quark’s, celebrating their autonomous status.

Even the residential Cardassians were smiling.

“It’s official then.” Dax said. “Bajor citizens can now officially travel to Federation planets. You could even officially visit the Klingon Empire!”

“I suppose I could go see sightseeing, if I wanted that.” Kira said, sipping on her steaming hot raktajino.

The Trill smiled. “This is really good for the spirits of this station, this celebration now and in two weeks there’ll be the wedding.”

The Major turned to the Commander. “How’s that by the way? The preparations and all?”

“We know which guests are going to be here and which had to decline due to more serious business, misters Quark and Rom have received the ingredients for Vulcan, Earth and Klingon dishes as well as their recipes and my dresses are ready to be worn.” Thalassa said. “Mister Garak has done a pretty well job on the stitching work, I have to admit. Although, Worf’s pants were indeed a bit too long. Your warnings were correct in this instance.”

“Well, everything’s ready I hear.” Jadzia stated. “I’d love to see the Klingon wedding part though.”

Nerys shook her head. “You and your thing for dramatics.” and she turned back to the half-Bajoran. “I just hope you’ll have a great day. Weddings are after all about the bride and groom.”

“The combination of Klingon and Vulcan elements will indeed be providing a ‘once in a lifetime experience’, as humans would say.” told the station’s commander.

The redhead looked at the clock. “Oh! I see I have to go to the Holosuite, Ben wanted to see me about something.” and she left her fellow women alone.

“You think there’s something going on between Benjamin and Nerys?” Dax asked, frowning.

“Most certainly. I would not be surprised if Major Kira came into Ops tomorrow wearing a pledge bracelet.” replied the woman in command red.

“A pledge bracelet?” the Trill asked. “I’ve heard about it from Leeta, but nothing more.”

The half-Vulcan raised an eyebrow. “It is actually fairly simple. A pledge bracelet signifies a monogamous relationship between two individuals who are not yet thinking about marriage but do want to show to the world that they have a steady partner.”

“So… it’s like a betrothal but not a real betrothal?”

“You could compare it to a Vulcan’s preliminary bond in childhood. The link develops into a betrothal bond later in life.”

Jadzia let out a ‘huh’, before taking a deep breath. “Thalassa, about that situation a couple weeks ago when I tried to seduce Worf…”

The woman with jet-black hair gave her a stern gaze. “What about it?”

“I… I heard the rumors about this marriage being arranged.” the science officer told. “I guess that… I thought was wrong and I believed that I could persuade Worf not to go through with it.”

Thalassa raised an eyebrow. “From who did you hear that?”

“It was during a game of Tongo.” Dax replied.

The half-Bajoran just sipped from her tea. “I suppose that such rumors could indeed become the foundation of trying to ‘mess up’ a relationship. Did you think we were unhappy?”

“I don’t know, Thalassa. That’s the thing with you and Worf.” the Trill told. “You two keep your emotions so close to your chest and you never told us about your upcoming marriage. I know I would tell everyone; I know Nerys would tell everyone.”

“I never saw the logic in telling you.” told Commander Ija. “And it would be more of a security hazard than it was 2.87 months ago, since the necessary security was taken at that moment.”

* * *

Kira entered the holosuite where her love was standing. The program had them located somewhere on Bajor, with an ancient obelisk. She walked closer to him, but he had his eyes closed. “Captain. Sir? Is something wrong? Captain! Benjamin!”

Finally, Sisko blinked and look to his side. “Major.”

“Are you all right?” the woman asked, laying her pale hands just behind his ears.

The Captain pointed at the sphere. “I was there.”

“Ben?” Nerys didn’t understand

“B'hala. It was the eve of the Peldor Festival. I could hear them ringing the temple chimes.”

“You were dreaming.”

Benjamin shook his head. “No, I was there. I could smell the burning bateret leaves, taste the incense on the wind. I was standing in front of the obelisk and as I looked up, for one moment I understood it all. B'hala, the Orbs, the occupation, the discovery of the wormhole, the alliance with the Breen.”

“You could see the future as well as the past?” the Bajoran woman had a look of wonder on her face.

“For one moment, I could see the pattern that held it all together.”

Kira smiled. “You were having a _pagh'tem'far_ , a sacred vision.”

The Afro-American blinked. “Hell, I don't know what I had, but it felt wonderful.”

“The Prophets chose well when they made you their Emissary.” the Major laughed. “So how does it all fit together?”

The Captain shrugged. “I wish I knew. Someone woke me up.”

Nerys looked a little embarrassed. “I was worried about you.”

Sisko smiled. “I understand. If I found you in the middle of a _pagh'tem'far_ , I'd be worried about you, too.”

Then, the com went off. _“O'Brien to Captain Sisko.”_

“Go ahead.”

 _“Sir, I've just received word that Kai Bareil is on his way to the station. He should arrive in less than two hours.”_ the engineer informed them.

“Thank you, Chief. Major Kira will greet her at the airlock. Make my apologies.” Ben said to Miles before turning to his beloved. “Tell the Kai that I am busy today, but I'll meet with him tomorrow. Just… make something up.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be comfortable greeting Bareil alone.” the Major told, a little embarrassed.

The Captain frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s just… I know he’s got feelings for me, and I don’t know how to rebuff him without hurting his feelings, you know?” the redhead told.

“You can take Worf or Thalassa with you.” Benjamin said, squeezing softly in her hand.

Kira nodded. “Alright, but where will you be?”

Sisko spread his arms. “Right here. The answer is in this spire. I know it. Though, I will let Thalassa pinpoint the surrounding area that I’ve figured out. Just to make sure I’m not making a mistake.”

* * *

“Kai Bareil.” the Major greeted. She was nervous, and she’d taken Worf with her like her Captain had suggested she did if she really didn’t feel comfortable doing this alone.

“Nerys, it’s been a long time.” the young Kai said with a big smile. “How have you been doing?”

“Pretty okay, considering what happened here last time out.” the redhead replied.

The black haired male hummed. “Ah, yes, Gul Dukat attempting to shoot his own children. Quite a tragedy really, that Cardassian thing about half-blood children.”

“Only the very traditional ones.” Kira told. “Gilora is actually very nice to Arik and Ziyal.”

Antos frowned. “There’s a Cardassian here?”

“She’s a Starfleet Ensign now, in engineering.” Nerys replied. “But please, come on further in. Oh, and this is Lieutenant-Commander Worf.”

“So, I’ve heard.” Bareil said. “The groom to Lady Ija’s daughter.”

Worf grunted. “And yet, you opposed our marriage.”

The Major’s mouth fell open. “You did _what_?!”

“Nerys, please.” the Kai started. “To many people are worrying about cultural contamination, I have no choice but to do so.”

The Bajoran with red hair falling down to below her chin snorted. “If you looked into Commander Ija, you would’ve seen she’s more Vulcan, and thus a _Federaji_ , as they are being called around here. Like it or not, Fleet Admiral Safi is actually making progress on Cardassia since both Enabran Tain and Pythas Lok have been arrested.”

“I see working beside Captain Sisko this last year has had quite an influence on you.” sighed man.

“At least I can say that working here has given me insight I never would’ve gotten if I’d stayed on Bajor. Really, some Bajorans truly live in the past. I hope to change that.” and Kira walked away.

The Klingon gave Bareil one last look with a growl before he too left the man standing there alone.

* * *

Kira returned to the holosuite, still angry at what her former friend had just said. As she entered, she found pages of research of Bajor’s geography, maps, sextants and star charts scattered on the floor.

“Wow, what happened here?” the Bajoran woman asked.

“I’m attempting to locate B’hala.” Ben replied. “I think I might know it’s location. You see these markings here? They're a coordinate system keyed to mark the position of the stars at a certain time of night.”

The Major looked impressed. “Stars? We would’ve never thought about astronomy!”

“Neither would I. That was until Thalassa pointed out that the ancient Mayans and Egyptians also build certain structures according to the turning of the sun and the alignment of certain stars.”

“Seems like most ancient cultures on multiple planets were already fascinated by the stars.” Nerys said.

“Nerys, would you join me in my search?” the Captain asked.

The redhead’s dark brown eyes lit up. “Of course! Finding B’hala would be an honor to any Bajoran.”

Sisko smiled. “Before we go, I wanted to give you this.” and he handed her a box. It wasn’t big, but surely significant in some way.

Kira frowned, but did open the box. Inside, she found something that stunned her. Her mouth fell open.

It was a typical Bajoran pledge bracelet, made of one strand of titanium of about 14 millimeters in diameter and one stand of gold also 14 millimeters in diameter twisted together from the beginning of the clasp to the end of that same clasp.

“Do… do you understand the significance, Ben?” the Bajoran Major asked.

“I do. Lady Ija actually told me about it.” Benjamin smirked. “I think she was already suspecting something the last time she was here.”

Nerys laughed and put the bracelet on her left wrist, hoping it would one day be replaced with a betrothal bracelet, that would consist of two strands of gold twisted together, with inscriptions on the outside.

* * *

They were in dark caves and had to turn on their torches.

“This way.” the human said, and they walked along.

Kira looked up. “We must be about 200 meters underground. Are you sure this is it?”

“You're looking at twenty thousand years of sediment here. Come on, stay close. We're not far from-”

The Bajoran woman looked at him with worry. “What's the matter?”

Ben shook it off. “It's nothing. I'll be all right in a second. Julian said that headaches might be a side effect of the accident.”

“But of course.”

The Captain walked quicker. “It must be just around the bend!”

As they were around the corner, they were faced with a stone wall.

“A wall?”

“But what's behind the wall?” and the Starfleet officer drew his phaser to dissolve the wall, revealing that they were looking down upon the obelisk.

Once more that day, Nerys’s mouth dropped.

* * *

Worf and Odo were arguing, again. This time, it was about the accommodations for the wedding guests.

“Those quarters are not appropriate for Admiral Paris. He outranks Admiral Weatherby.” said the Klingon.

The Changeling grumbled. “Well then we'll put him in H two, Weatherby in D nine, and Picard in K four.”

“That will not do. Picard commands a flagship. Protocol requires he be given equal quarters.”

“But he's only a captain!” the shapeshifter argued.

“It is naval tradition.”

“So is keelhauling,” the orange-skinned human-looking alien pointed out. “but right now, we should focus on accommodations. Don't you agree, Major? Major?”

“Sorry Odo, I was just thinking about Captain Sisko finding B'hala. Bajoran archaeologists have been searching for the sacred city for ten thousand years. He found it in just a few days.” Nerys said.

“Your gods have granted the Captain a powerful vision.” Worf stated.

Odo huffed. “Or else he made a very lucky guess.”

“It's a sign.” the Major stated. “A sign from the Prophets.”

The Changeling looked down on the planning roster. “I wonder if the Prophets can help us find quarters for Captain Picard.”

Then, Kai Bareil entered the security office. “I hope I'm not interrupting. I was wondering, could I have a word with you, Major?”

“Of course.” and Kira turned to her current companions. “Good luck.” and she stood up to leave.

“I was about to say the same to you.” the shapeshifter murmured.

* * *

The two of them went to the upper level of the promenade, where only a couple civilians were walking, some engineering crew and some security guards.

“I was hoping I could talk to you about what happened last night. I guess it was somewhat inconsiderate.” Antos said. “But I do feel like I have to tell you that many Bajorans are afraid.”

“I’m not expecting everyone to _accept_ immediately.” the Bajoran woman said. “They merely have to _tolerate_ the fact that some of us choose a non-Bajoran partner. As for cultural contamination? Understandable? Yes. Warranted? No. They’ll see for themselves.”

“It’s only been a full year and some months, Nerys, since the Cardassian Occupation.” the Kai told. “Some think we’re moving too fast.”

“Is it the conservatives again?” Kira aske with a dark look.

“Not just the conservatives, Nerys. Some fairly liberal Vedeks share this fear.” Bareil replied.

Nerys turned away. “Tell them to share their fears with the First Minister, she just might be able to get them to see that this is better for all of Bajor. We’re receiving physical help, funding for research and the help of brilliant scientists from all over the Federation. And now… we’ve found B’hala.”

“ _Touched by the Prophets_ , indeed.” said the male Kai as he looked down at the ground. “I was also hoping to reconnect with you, we’ve been apart for so long.”

“Only if we reconnect as friends, not as lovers.” the redhead stated.

Antos raised an eyebrow. “Why not? It’s only been ten months that we agreed to a pause.”

The Major held up her left wrist, showing him the bracelet. “And I’ve been dating this man for six and a half months. We’re steady, it’s not a rollercoaster like our relationship was, the reason I wanted a pause.”

“I can’t believe you did this to me, Nerys.” the black-haired male said. “I waited for you.”

“You shouldn’t have bothered, Antos.” the military woman told. “Me being a Major, you being the Kai… it would never work.”

Bareil looked down at the bracelet. “And it works with him?”

“He’s military too. At least our careers are compatible.”

* * *

Down on Bajor, in the caves, Captain Sisko was showing Admiral Whatley the obelisk. Thalassa was also there, conducting research on the impressively large

“So this is the ancient city of Balla.” the Admiral said.

“B'hala.” the Captain corrected him.

The older man shook his head. “Missing for twenty thousand years and you found it. Pretty impressive. Sure, as hell impressed the Bajorans. How'd you know where to look?”

“You might say it came to me in a vision.”

The light skinned human laughed. “I know that's what the Bajorans think. But just between you and me, what really happened?”

“I did get moments of understanding, even a _dream_.” Benjamin told. “Then of course, Commander Ija showed me the geographical lay-out of Bajor twenty thousand years ago and told me something about the Mayas building buildings according to the alignment of the stars.”

“Well, it’s a little strange that you saw things in a dream.” the Admiral huffed. “But I guess I can thank your Research officer for putting scientific effort into this.”

The Afro-American turned to the older man. “You didn't come here to see B'hala, did you, Admiral?”

“No, I came to see you.” Whatley pointed out. “I was surprised you weren't on the station when I arrived.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Not sorry enough to return my comm. signals. All three of them. That could get an officer in a lot of trouble.” said the older man. “I just need to know I can count on you to lead this.”

Sisko smiled. “Don't worry. I won't let you down.”

“I'm glad to hear that. Now, what do you say we get back up to the station?”

Benjamin shook his head. “I can't go back to the station. Not just yet.”

“Why not? I'm sure the Bajorans can take it from here. Or were you thinking of digging up this entire city all by yourself?” the Admiral asked.

“Charlie, I just need a little more time. There are answers here, there's clarity here. I wish I could explain it better, but I can't.” the Afro-American told.

Charlie stood there, wide eyed. “You're scaring me with this, Ben.”

“I'm a little scared too, Admiral. I told Safi that already.”

Whatley sighed. “All right, I'll give you some time. But I want you back on the station by zero seven hundred hours tomorrow. You're to report to Doctor Bashir for a complete physical.”

* * *

“It's oh seven fifteen. Where the hell is he?” the Admiral was not happy.

Bashir stood there uncomfortable. “His runabout only docked twenty-five minutes ago, sir. I'm sure he's on his way.”

“When he gets here, I want you to give him a full work-up.” Whatley ordered.

The human doctor sighed. “I examined him before he left for Bajor. He didn't complain of any new symptoms, but my scans still showed the same odd synaptic potentials. I was hoping the problem would have cured itself by now.”

“But it hasn't. Isn't there something you can do to help?”

Julian thought for a moment. “I could try neuro-polaric induction. But that's a very serious operation, and I'd rather not do it unless it were absolutely necessary. Maybe a mind-meld would help.”

“I could try.” the half-Vulcan said. “But if Captain Sisko is truly receiving visions from the Prophets, it is best to let this solve itself eventually.”

The higher-ranking man grumbled. “So, in the meantime he's going to keep having visions. I knew we were headed for trouble the minute he allowed the Bajorans to call him Emissary.”

“He didn't have much choice. The Bajorans are deeply committed to their spirituality, not to mention incredibly stubborn.” said the Middle Eastern looking man. “They believe that Captain Sisko is the Emissary and nothing's going to change their minds.”

* * *

While on the Promenade, he was constantly approached by Bajorans who just wanted to shake the hand of their Emissary.

“There's no need to worry. The katterpod harvest will be much better this year.” he told a young farmer couple that had approached him. As he reached the infirmary, there was an extreme headache.

“Captain?” Bashir asked.

“What’s wrong?” asked Whatley.

Sisko held his hand up. “I'm fine. Admiral.”

“What is it, Ben?”

“Your son. You can stop worrying about him. He forgives you.” and the 38-year-old went straight into the infirmary, to Soval.

Charlie turned to the human doctor. “How the hell did he know that Kevin and I weren't getting along?”

Julian shrugged. “He's the Emissary.”

* * *

Soval looked at the results of his test. “Captain, I am going to have to say that these preliminary results do not look good.”

“What is it, Soval?” Benjamin asked.

“The area of unusual neural activity has increased another eight percent. As a result, your basal ganglia are starting to depolarize.” the half-Vulcan told. “I am going to prepare you and myself for a mind-meld, to repolarize your nural sheaths.”

“How will that affect my visions?” Sisko asked.

The Lieutenant shrugged. “To be honest, I do not know. This has never been attempted before. If you do not decide to go through with it, all you can do is hope that the Prophets know how much a human can take before they die. If your neural sheaths do not repolarize soon, you will die.”

“You’re gonna let him choose?!” Whatley asked.

“I am sorry, Admiral. I am only a doctor; I can only advise.” the non-human doctor stated. “It is Captain Sisko’s own body, he can decide what he wants to do. Even Admirals cannot demand a sentient being to go through with an operation as that would interfere with their rights.”

* * *

While Sisko was having his Orb experience, Ops went through as usual.

Kira sighed. “I've never seen the Temple so crowded. Seemed like every Bajoran on the station was there to pray for the Emissary.”

“Glad to hear it. He going to need all the help he can get if he's going to survive this.” the science officer said.

The Major shook her head. “The Captain is not going to die. He is the Emissary. The Prophets will take care of him.”

Miles looked uncomfortable. “With all due respect, Major, I'd rather see Julian or Soval take care of him.”

“Chief, I know you're worried, but the Prophets are leading the Emissary on this path for a reason.”

“Do not attempt to convince them, Major. They cannot understand.” the Klingon said.

Dax frowned. “Since when did you believe in the Prophets?”

“What I believe in is faith. Without it there can be no victory. If the Captain's faith is strong, he will prevail.” Worf replied.

Thalassa turned around from her station. “It is simple Klingon logic, actually.”

Jadzia shook her head. “That's not much to bet his life on.”

“You're wrong. It's everything.” Nerys said.

The half-Bajoran looked up at the stars, towards the general direction of the wormhole, and closed her eyes. _‘If you truly exist, please let Captain Sisko survive this.’_

* * *

_Sisko stood on the promenade, hundreds of Bajorans around him. They were all anticipating something._

_In the distance, Major Kira came towards him. Her dress was magnificent, traditional purple with an off-shoulder neckline and a wide flare from the waist down. Her red hair was curled and done up, golden clips keeping misbehaving strands of hair out of her beautiful face. Her left arm was locked with Odo’s right, who was walking her towards her._

_The security officer was not in his Bajoran Militia uniform, but in an Earth tuxedo._

_In the corner of his eye, he saw his other officers in their dress uniforms._

_He himself was also wearing Bajoran garments with ancient symbols on them, he didn’t know what they were saying, but that didn’t matter in this moment. He took Nerys’s hands from Odo, who joined the rest of his staff._

_“Let us all join hands and bless this couple standing before us.” said Kai Bareil. “As before us today, our Emissary is to marry one of the Prophets’ children, Kira Nerys. Please, now recite your vows.”_

_The vows they made were in Bajoran, he didn’t know the words he said in the Orb experience, but he knew Nerys understood what he was saying, and the words were significant to her._

_“Zhia'kala, tareh anu suur. Tevon akalu rez kavor. Matana kel.” the Kai said after that._

* * *

“Well, good news is his entire neural system has repolarized.” Bashir told. “So… no need for surgery.”

Kira was smiling. “I told you it was going to be fine!”

“Let’s just say, not everyone truly believes in the Prophets.” O’Brien said. “But I’m glad you’re at least alive, no matter what happened during that Orb experience.”

Soval let his fingers close to Sisko. “It does feel normal again, there is no faltering in your _katra_ anymore.”

The Major frowned. “Katra?”

“I believe it translates in Bajoran to _pagh_.”

“Ah, I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism is welcome, no random flames.


End file.
